You're My Brother
by deushiikyungie
Summary: -mereka pergi, bukan meninggalkan mu. Mereka akan kembali pada mu bila kau mau menerima kehadiran mereka, lagi- Baekhyun/Chen, Sehun/Kai, Chanyeol/Kyungsoo(GS), Kris/Suho. mian lama updatenya... Rnr juseyo... No siders, please..(discountinue)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**My Love, My Family**

**Permulaan ****-**하나-

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Jaejoong/Yunho/Kibum/Siwon/chibi Jongdae/ OC (just mention) yang lain entar nyusul /._./

Rating :: K - T

Disclaimer :: DBSKJYJEXOSJ sah milik SMEnt kecuali JYJ milik CJesEnt dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. Kecuali untuk Kyungsoo sama JongDae sah jadi oppa saia dan jaejoong umma saia *digampar*

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: kau pergi dengan paksa, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mu yang pergi menjauh. Ingin menahan mu dan ku tau aku tak akan mampu. Hanya janji ku pada ia yang ku hormati untuk menemukan mu lagi. Akankah kita bisa bersama-sama lagi... saeng?

Warning :: Parent's GS! Jaejoong, Kibum, Namja! Yunho, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, YAOI BoysxBoys ( di chap yang akan datang-datang-datang), OOC, gaje, Drama! Crak pair, mybe ._.

My Frist fanfiction. Tidak suka? Jangan baca n_n

Walopun judulnya udah pasaran #ditabok # tapiii ….. nih fiction asli MiLiK saya, yang cinta sayang hanya ntuk soo-soo oppa….. *aaapaan seeh!

Happy riding, moga gak bosen -,-'

**-x…****...****x—**

**.**

**Prolog…**

.

CTAARR!

Hujan deras terus saja mengguyur sebuah rumah berhiaskan perkarangan kecil yang sekarang sudah tak berbentuk lagi, ditambah badai yang kini terus menghantam rumah mungil sederhana itu. Hujan deras yang membasahi berbagai tempat di sudut daerah Hoengseong beberapa hari ini, membuat mereka yang ingin keluar dari kediaman mereka, terpaksa harus berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Menunggu berakhirnya musim hujan disertai badai yang membuat mereka lebih memilih beraktifitas di dalam rumah ketimbang di luar rumah.

Dirumah nan sederhana itu, terlihat sorang yeoja cantik dengan umur terbilang muda, tengah menyisir rambut hitam putranya. Bocah berumur kurang lebih 4 tahun itu terlihat tenang dalam pangkuan sang ibu yang sesekali membelai lembut kepalanya. Disamping sang ibu, tengah tertidur pulas sesosok bayi mungil nan imut di dalam keranjang bayi. Bergelung dalam selimut tebal, berharap memberinya kehangatan di tengah dinginnya udara dingin sore itu.

Setelah dirasannya rambutnya rapi, bocah namja itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu, lalu dengan lembut dibelainya perut sang ibu yang mulai membesar. "hehe.. eomma, apakah caeng ku yang dalam cini baik-baik caja?", tanya nya polos. Membuat sang eomma tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anaknya.

"Tentu saja Dae-ie… saeng baik-baik saja kok", jawabnya lembut, sambil ikut mengelus perutnya yang sekarang memasuki masa 2 bulan kandungannya. Hamil muda. "Apa Dea-ie menyayangi saeng agyea?"

"Nae! Eomma. Dae cayang caeng agyea dan Dae juga cayang caeng yang ini", ujar bocah yang dipanggil Dae itu polos, berjalan kearah bayi yang baru berumur kurang lebih 4 bulan itu. Lalu di kecupnya lembut dahi saengnya. Sang eomma tersenyum senang lalu mengeratkan jaketnya.

"In…., In-in…." Gumam bocah bermata sipit itu, mengalihkan pandangan sang eomma dari menatap huajn deras dibalik kaca beralih ke arah anak tertuanya. "Waeyo Dae-ah?"

"Eomma, caeng ini namanya capa?", tanya nya, sambil terus menatap wajah mungil saengnya yang memmiliki warna kulit yang tak seputih milik sang kakak, sambil menekan-nekan bibir mungil itu dengan telunjuk nya.

Aneh memang. Seorang ibu yang seharusnya sudah memberi nama pada bayinya ketika si bayi baru lahir, ternyata sampai sang bayi berumur empat bulan itupun belum di berinya nama. Bukan karena lupa, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan sang eomma belum memberi nama pada bayi mungil itu.

"Tadi kamu bilang In, kenapa kamu memanggilnya seperti itu?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, sang eomma malah balik bertanya . Dilihatnya wajah lucu bayinya yang bergerak-gerak, terganggu dengan tangan mungil milik hyung nya. Kelopak mata mungil itu terbuka, memperlihatkan 2 pasang mata bulat nan cantik. "Kalena caeng punya mata yang indah", jawabnya polos mengubah pandangannya pada sang eomma. Sang ibu kembali tersenyum, senyum yang membuat wajahnya benar-benar terlihat cantik.

"Baiklah, kalau itu menurut mu nama yang cocok untuknya. Kita akan memanggilnya dengan nama In, hmm, bagaimana kalau Jong-"

BRAAAK!

Baru saja sang eomma akan memberikan nama pada putra keduanya, tiba-tiba saja ia terkejut mendengar suara pintu depan yang dibuka paksa. Untung saja suara pintu itu teredam oleh derasnya hujan diluar sana sehingga sang bayi mungil tidak menangis karena terkejut.

"Jaejoong! Jaejoong-ah, kita harus pergi dari sini, cepat!" seru seorang namja tampan, sedikit berlari kearah yeoja yang dipanggilnya Jaejoong, lengkapnya Kim Jaejoong atau Jung Jaejoong, seorang yeoja cantik yang kini menatap namja tampan itu yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya dan kedua buah hati mereka."Oppa! Apa yang terjadi? Waeyo?" tanya yeoja cantik itu, Jaejoong. Jelas raut wajahnya berubah khawatir. Ia berdiri menyambut sang suami.

"Appa! Kapan appa pulang? Dae kangen appa!" seru bocah namja yang langsung lari kepelukan sang appa. "Ne, Jongdae-ah. Appa pulang, appa kembali untuk membawa mu pergi" ucapnya, sambil mengendong sang anak.

"Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana Oppa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kembali Jaejoong bertanya. Sekarang penuh dengan rasa khawatir dan takut. Takut sesuatu yang tidak di inginkannya terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk. "Jae… mianhae, mianheyo. Mereka, mereka sudah tau. Mereka sudah tau kalau selama ini kita tinggal di sini. Kita harus pergi karena tidak lama lagi mereka akan datang. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi Jae-ah…" terang namja tampan itu, menjawab pertanyaan sang istri. Dengan lembut dibelainya wajah cantik itu."Mereka sudah tau?" tanya nya lirih. "Ya. Karena itu kita harus cepat pergi dari rumah ini, kemananya nanti kita pikirkan, ne? kajja", ditariknnya tangan Jaejoong.

"Tunggu oppa, berikan aku waktu untuk beres-beres", "tidak ada waktu Jae. Kita haurs segera pergi" kata namja itu cepat. Tapi Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman namja itu dan beralih kearah sang putra kedua yang masih diam di dalam keranjang bayi. Di gendongnya bayi itu kemudian bergegas ke depan mengikuti sang suami.

BRAAAK!

Kembali pintu itu di buka dengan kasar, mengagetkan 2 orang beserta seorang bocah yang kini memeluk erat leher appa nya. Kedua orang itu kaget bukan main melihat siapa yang telah memasuki rumah. Seorang yeoja paruh baya tapi tetap terlihat anggun, menatap tajam 2 sosok yang kini mematung melihatnya. Ketakutan langsung mendera Jaejoong, semakin dieratkannya pelukannya pada sang bayi.

"Ma-Mama!" gagap namja tampan itu, ia sedikit shock.

"Heh!, akhirnya aku menemukan tempat persembunyian kalian. Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun aku mencarimu, mencari dimana kalian tinggal. Ternyata rumah kecil dan jelek seperti ini kau tinggal, Yunho?", tutur yeoja itu sinis. Menatap tak suka pada Jaejoong.

"Appa, Ahjuma itu ciapa?" sebuah pertanyaan polos dari Jongdae, mengalihkan perhatian yeoja yang lebih tua itu.

"Apakah itu anak kalian? Cih, dia tidak lebih terlihat seperti anak jalanan. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh membesarkannya, huh? Atau tidak sanggup memberikannya makanan yang cukup, heh? Kau benar-benar yeoja ti-"

"Cukup! Cukup Mama. Jangan salahkan Jae… dan jangan menilai buruk mengenai anak ku. Dia juga cucumu Mama" Yunho bicara. Sedangkan Jaejoong, perempuan cantik itu hanya bisa terdiam. Sambil tetap memeluk erat bayinya yang mulai terlihat gelisah.

"Aku tidak sudi mengakuinya sebagai cucuku, apalagi dia anak dari yeoja tidak tau diri seperti dia" tudingnya tajam, membuat Jaejoong semakin takut. Matanya terasa panas.

"Sudah cukup! Berhenti mengatai yang tidak-tidak pada Jaejoong, Mama. Aku mencintainya, aku ingin bersamanya" ujar Yunho, ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang Jaejoong. Sedangkan sebelah tangan nya yang lain tetap memeluk putranya. Ia tau kalau saat ini Jaejoong sangat ketakutan.

"Kau benar-benar membuat ku marah Yun! Kau sudah punya istri, tinggalkan yeoja itu dan kita pulang. Haruka sangat membutuhkan mu saat ini!" perintah Ny. Jung.

"Aku tidak mau. Maafkan aku yang tidak mematuhi perintah mu, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong dan anak-anak ku. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Haruka" balas Yunho. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi. Dirasakannya pelukan lengan kecil dilehernya semakin erat. Jongdae ketakutan. "Aku mohon Mama. Biarkan kami bersama"pinta Yunho sangat.

"Kau benar-benar sudah membuat ku marah Jung Yunho." Kemudian yeoja paruh baya itu menarik paksa tubuh Jaejoong sehingga membuat dirinya terlepas dari pelukan sang suami.

"Ma-Mama!"

PLAAKK!

Ditamparnya wajah Jaejoong keras, membuat tubuh lemas itu terhuyung jatuh. Tapi untung lah bayi yang dipeluknya tidak terlepas. Mungkin karena merasakan sang ibu yang tengah merasakan sakit, bayi itu pun mulai menangis kencang.

"Hiks...huueekk... hiks huueeee..."

"Mama! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Yunho. Ia kaget bukan main dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Sang istri yang sangat di cintainya, di tampar keras didepan matanya oleh orang yang selama ini di hormatinya. Untunglah Jongdae tidak melihat kejadian itu, tapi ia langsung membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengar suara saengnya menangis.

"Huueeee! Hueeee!"

"Cuup cuup, changi~ sudah tenang. Eomma tidak apa apa," ujar Jaejoong menenangkan bayinya walaupun ia tau, tamparan tadi terasa sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit mendengar suara tangisan sang bayi yang seakan bayi itu ikut merasakan sakitnya.

"Jae-ya, gwencanayo? Kau tak apa kan?" Yunho langsung menurunkan Jongdae lalu maraih wajah cantik Jaejoong yang kini telah basah oleh air mata. Diusapnya lembut bagian wajah Jaejoong yang ditampar, hatinya benar-benar sakit melihat ini semua. Tiba-tiba saja tangan nya ditarik paksa menjauhi Jaejoong dan bayinya.

"Mama! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Yunho.

"Tidak Yun, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya lagi. Cukup kau membohongiku selama hampir 4 tahun ini. Apa kau ingin aku cepat mati, Jung Yunho!?"

"Sudah cukup. Jangan persulit mereka lagi." Sorang namja dewasa memasuki rumah itu. Suara dinginnya membuat semua yang ada disana diam. Kecuali sang bayi yang terus menangis dan hujan yang masih setia turun dengan derasnya.

"Appa, tolong. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Jejoong dan anak-anak ku," pinta sang anak. Yunho sepertinya sudah tak sanggup lagi melawan ibunya. Ia pun jatuh berlutut dihadapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Bangun Yunho. Kau benar-benar terlihat lemah kalau seperti ini." Ujar Mr. Jung. Matanya beralih menatap Jaejoong yang terus memeluk kedua anaknya dengan posisi masih duduk bersimpuh. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata.

"Haaah…" helanya nafas berat. "Kalian benar-benar sudah tidak bisa ditoleri lagi. Perbuatan kalian sudah tak bisa dimaafkan lagi. Kalian berdua sudah jauh melanggar Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah. Kenapa kalian berdua harus menghilang dan bersembunyi? Bahkan lebih dari 3 tahun. Dan lihatlah, wajah tak berdosa itu. Apa ini yang kalian inginkan, huh? Hidup tertutup dari masyarakat dan terus bersembunyi, menyimpan rasa takut kalau suatu saat mereka bertanya tentang asal usul keluarga mereka? Mengapa mereka harus hidup tertutup dari dunia luar?" tanya Mr. Jung, berucap datar.

"Kami hanya ingin bersama…" kali ini suara lirih Jaejoong yang menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Walaupun banyak yang menentang?" Kali ini Jaejoong diam. Ia takut menatap wajah Ayah dari namja yang dicintainya. "Kau tau, semua yang kalian lakukan selama ini hanya akan membebani kalian, membuat kalian sakit" lanjut Mr. Jung. Terdapat nada kecewa pada akhir kalimatnya.

Beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara. Hingga sampai Mr. Jung kembali bersuara,

"Tak ada cara lain, Yunho Jaejoong. Kalian harus berpisah. Yunho sudah menikah walaupun ia lebih dulu menikahimu. Tapi pernikahan kalian tidaklah menurut hukum dan juga tidak atas izin dari kami. Walaupun atas dasar cinta, itu saja tidak cukup. Tidak akan membuat keadaan lebih baik. Kalian berdua taukan maksudnya?" jelas namja dewasa itu.

Suasana hening kembali. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Mereka tau, Yunho dan Jaejoong tau apa maksud dari ucapan Mr. Jung, tapi tak bisa kah mereka merestuinya? Membiarkan mereka bersama? Membina keluarka kecil mereka?

Jaejoong berusaha meredakan isakannya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia berkata, "Kalau itu yang Ahjuma dan Ahjusshi inginkan," ia berhenti sejenak. Menatap sendu wajah sang suami yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia pahami. Terdapat banyak rasa disana. Dan ia pun juga merasakan hala yang sama. Berat mengutarakan apa yang akan di ucapkannya. Sakit. Hatinya sakit untuk mengutarakannya. "Aku dan Yunho oppa berpisah… aku terima." Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar. Sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong memahan luka di hatinya. menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak akan mengharapkan oppa kembali padaku. Aku bisa menjaga anak-anak ku sendiri." Lanjutnya lirih, pelan. Pandangannya beralih menatap lantai dingin yang kini tengah menjadi pijakan baginya.

Mendengar penuturan sang istri yang rela melepaskannya, Yunho sangat shock. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang istri tercinta. "Jaejoongie… tidak Jae. Jangan bilang begitu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin pergi darimu. Jebal…" racau Yunho. Jelas sekali ia terlihat frustasi, penampilannya terlihat sangat lelah dan kusam. Tatapan memohon pada sang istri, yang tak lagi menatapnya.

"Dan membiarkan aku menunggu mu pulang, selalu berharap kau ada disini? Disampingku, bersama anak-anak kita? Tidak oppa. Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit ini, oppa". Tak sanggup, Jaejoong sudah tak sanggup menahan tangisnya. Air mata itu dengan cepat kembali membasahi wajahnya yang mulai pucat.

"Yunho, kau sudah dengar sendiri kan? Dia sudah tidak ingin bersamamu, dia sudah melepas mu. Tidak ada alasan lagi untukmu untuk tetap ada disini."

"Aniyo, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku mencintaimu Jae-ya dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku, kan?". Yunho menatap Jaejoong dalam, menunggu jawaban darinya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap tidak menatapnya, mengangguk pun tak ada. Membuat Yunho mengerang frustasi.

"Aaaarrggh! Aku tidak akan pergi Jae-ya. Aku tak akan pergi meninggalkan mu dan anak-anak kita. Apa kau tega memisahkan aku dengan anak-anak ku? Haah!," teriaknya marah. Melihat sang appa berteriak membuat Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam terpaku, sekarang menangis kencang dipelukan sang ibu. Suara tangis yang melingking, menambah suasana kacau di rumah mungil itu. Sungguh miris melihatnya.

Mr. Jung berjalan kearah Jaejoong, lalu ia berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan menatap dalam wajah yeoja yang sangat dicintai putranya. "Kau harus tau Jaejoong-ah. Kalian memang tak mungkin bersama. Andai saja dulu kau dan Yunho berusaha membuatku percaya akan cinta kalian, tidak melakukan pelarian dan bersembunyi dalam waktu yang cukup lama, seperti ini. Tentu aku akan menerimamu sebagai menantuku," Mr. Jung berhenti sejenak. "Tapi apa? Apa yang kalian perbuat selama ini sungguh membuat saya kecewa." Ia berhenti lagi, kemudian beralih menatap Jongdae yang semakin memeluk erat lengan Jaejoong dan memendamkan wajahnya ke bahu sang eomma dan sang bayi yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong. "Dan lihatlah, kalian kini telah memiliki anak-anak yang sangat manis dan tampan". Ujarnya.

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan?", Tanya Jaejoong lirih. Berusaha melihat sang ayah mertua.

"Haruka tidak bisa memiliki anak. Itu karena ia mengetahui bahwa suaminya sudah menikah dan memiliki anak sebelum dirinya sehingga membuatnya shock dan hampir bunuh diri." Namja dewasa itu menghentikan ucapannya. Jaejoong merasakan dadanya sesak dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, takut. Ia takut dengan apa lanjutan dari perkataan Mr. Jung. "Karena itu, bisakah kau memberikan bayimu pada Yunho? Kami akan merawatnya dan membesarkannya. Tentu dengan penuh kasih sayang" lanjutnya. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah lemas, tak berdaya, kembali bergetar. Tatapannya nanar.

Mereka meminta sang suami berpisah darinya, ia menerima. Walaupun dengan perasaan sakit. Dan sekarang mereka meminta ia memberikan bayinya pada mereka? Cih! Yang benar saja! Mereka benar-benar tidak punya hati.

"Wae? Kenapa harus bayi ku? Kalian sudah memintaku untuk memutuskan hubunganku dengan Yunho oppa dan sekarang? Sekarang kau mau aku memberikan bayiku pada kalian? Hehe…" ujar Jaejoong dingin, tertawa miris. " kau benar-benar jahat, tidak punya hati" desis Jaejoong. Menatap tajam dan penuh rasa benci.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup merawat dan membesarkan mereka dengan kondisi mu seperti ini, Jaejoong."

"Aku sanggup! Aku sanggup membesarkan anakku sendiri!," teriak Jaejoong. Suaranya serak, karena menangis. "Aku sanggup, aku sanggup" gumamnya. Lirih.

"Tidak. Kau tidak sanggup. Berikan bayimu, kami akan merawatnya". Ditariknya paksa bayi itu dari dekapan sang ibu yang mulai lemah.

"Andwae!" teriak Jaejoong. Bayi itu menangis keras kerena dipisahkan dari ibunya. "Andwae, jangan bawa bayiku!" histeris Jaejoong.

"Jae…" Yunho yang tak berkutik melihat sendiri bagaimana seorang bayi yang dipisahkan dari ibunya. Ia sangat ingin berlari mengambil bayinya dan menenangkannya, tapi ia tak sanggaup. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa karena yeoja itu, ibunya memegangnya dengan erat. Dengan bantuan beberapa orang pria berbadan besar. Tidak membiarkan satu langkah pun beranjak darinya.

"Kami akan meninggalkan uang yang lebih untuk mu sampai kau melahirkan dan merawat Jongdae." Kata Mr. Jung pelan sehingga hanya Jaejoong yang mendengarnya.

Ia tau kalau wanita muda di depannya ini tengah hamil muda. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak sejalan dengan pikiran nya. Sebagai kepala keluarga Jung yang terhormat, tak ada satupun di keluarga Jung yang tidak memiliki keturunan. Apalagi putra satu-satunya, Jung Yunho yang menikah dengan seorang wanita yang berasal dari salah satu keluarga terhormat di Jepang. Mengetahui sang anak yang menikah tanpa sepengetahuannya dan bahkan sudah memilki dua orang putra, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia memiliki pemikiran untuk 'menggambil' salah satu anak seorang wanita yang sangat dicintai putra sematawayangnya.

Tuan Jung berdiri menjauhi Jaejoong dan Jongdae. Oh ! Mr. Jung. Anda benar-benar TAK punya perasaan.

"Aniya! Aku tak butuh uangmu, kembalikan bayiku. Ku mohon..." pinta Jaejoong, menggapai-gapai bayinya.

"Dan satu lagi. Lupakan Yunho, lupakan bayi ini. Lupakan semua yang berhubungan dengan Yunho dan bayi ini. Jangan sekali-kali mengganggu Yunho dan kami juga tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Mr. Jung beserta istri dan anaknya yang ditarik paksa pergi dari rumah itu. Entah apa yang ada difikiran 2 orang dewasa itu sehingga tega memisahkan 2 manusia yang saling mencintai dan sangat tega memisahkan sang ibu dengan bayinya. Dan sang anak yang tak hentinya berteriak meminta saengnya. Entah apa yang bisa di ungkapkan untuk menggambarkan bagaimana tersiksanya seorang yeoja yang tengah hamil, menangis, meraung meminta bayinya. Sungguh miris melihatnya.

Dan para pemain pun terserang penyakit TuberCulosiisssss #digamparrr!

TBC...

Wehehehehehe... *nengok ke atas, krikk...

Nih cerita gaje yah...? Jae umma~~~~~~~~ maap kan salah satu anak mu ini! 

Jaejoong : *lirik author* lu sapa? ngaku-ngaku anak gue? Ogah yey...

Author : *pundung* 

.

Yaaah…. Selese juga nih cerita awal…. Bosan? Pasti! Ceritanya drama begini. .hu T.T

Adakah yang berminat,,,, setidaknya membaca fic gaje ini…? Saya Author baru. Mo'on bantuannya dari chingudeul semua….

p.s: saya baru sadar kalo chapter ini banyak salah terutama typonya bejibunnnn…. Mianhe! Udah saya beikin moga gak ada lagi typo yang membandel/?

RnR...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**My Love, My Family**

**Kedua -**둘

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Jaejoong/Kibum/Siwon/Heecul/chibi Jongdae/chibi Joonmyun/chibi, yang lain entar nyusul ._./

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. Kecuali untuk Kyungsoo sama JongDae sah jadi oppa saia dan jaejoong umma saia *digampar*

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: kau pergi dengan paksa, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mu yang pergi menjauh. Ingin menahan mu dan ku tau aku tak akan mampu. Hanya janji ku pada ia yang ku hormati untuk menemukan mu lagi. Akankah kita bisa bersama-sama lagi... saeng?

Warning :: TYPO. Parent's GS! Jaejoong, Kibum, YAOI BoysxBoys ( di chap yang akan datang-datang-datang), OOC, gaje, Drama! Crak pair, mybe ._.

a/n :: jeogmal mianhe, di chap satu ada kesalahan. Gomawo udah di ingetin. Salah author yg gk cermat. u_u

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca n_n

Happy riding, moga gak bosen -,-'

-DBSKEXOSJ-

Pintu itu perlahan menutup akibat angin yang berhembus, entah datang dari mana. Hujan perlahan reda, malam pun mulai menampakkan kuasannya.. bocah namja yang tadi berteriak memanggil sang eomma dengan suaranya yang melengking, sekarang terdiam menatap sang eomma yang pingsan, lelah, tak ada tenaga lagi bagi yeoja itu untuk… bahkan bernafas pun ia sulit.

.

.

.

Jongdae sudah berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong dengan cara menekan-nekan bagian wajah Jaejoong. Tapi tak ada reaksi apa-apa. Sang ibu tetap diam tak bergeming, membuatnya semakin takut dan kembali menangis. "Hiks... eomma... hiks... hiks.."

'Kring kring kring~'

Sebuah suara telepon masuk, mengusik tangisan bocah namja yang ketakutan itu. Mendengar suara telepon yang tak berhenti berdering, ia pun dengan sisa kekuatan, berusaha berdiri dan berjalan kearah meja yang tak jauh darinya dan sang eomma. Karena tidak bisa menjangkau ganggang telepon yang terletak di atas meja, ia pun menarik sebuah kursi lalu menaikinya, kemudian suar telepon berhenti pertanda ada yang mengangkatnya.

"Hiks, yeobo..hiks, ceyo.." sapanya masih terisak. Beberapa saat tidak ada suara belasan dari seberang telepon, kemudian, "Yeoboseyo… Jongdae? Wae? Kenapa kamu menangis? Eomma mu mana?" tanya suara diseberang telepon itu akhirnya.

Merasa tau dan kenal dengan suara yang saat ini bicara dengannya, ia pun menangis kembali, "Huaaaa! Eomma, eomma!." Tak kala orang yang di seberang telepon pun panik, "Yak. Jongdae-ah. Kenapa malah nangis? Ada apa dengan eomma mu?" tanyanya lagi, dengan nada khawatir yang sangat ketara.

"Hiks, ahjuma... eomma tiba-tiba caja tidul dilantai. Aku ingin bangunkan eomma, tapi eomma gak bangun-bangun. Huaaa! Dae takut ahjuma!" terangnya sambil terisak.

"Tidur dilantai? Omoo! Eomma mu pingsan Jongdae-ah!. Tunggu ahjuma, ahjuma akan kerumahmu. Dan Dae-ei, kamu bisa mengambil selimut kan?,", "Celimut? Tuk apa ahjuma?", "Eomma mu pasti kedinginan, selimuti dia pakai selimut biar eomma mu tidak kedinginan. Arra?". Butuh beberapa waktu sampai bocah itu mengerti denagn apa yang diperintahkan orang diseberang sana. "Allaceo, ahjuma." Dan sambungan telepon pun putus. Suasana sunyi pun langsung menguasai suasana rumah itu.

Mengerti dengan apa yang diperintahkan orang ditelepon tadi, Jongdae pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kedalam kamar sang eomma. Sangat sulit membawa -menarik- sebuah kain selimut dari dalam kamar menuju ketempat eommanya yang tengah tertidur –pingsan- di ruang tamu. Diselimutinya tubuh itu. Setelah itu di elusnya lembut wajah cantik yang sekarang pusat pasi dan sedikit memerah karena dingin. "Eomma… panath. Pipi eomma panath…" gumamnya berulang-ulang sambil menatap datar tubuh tak berdaya dihadapannya.

Selang waktu berlalu, suara mobil memasuki perkarangan rumah. Dengan tergesa-gesa seorang yeoja berkulit putih, keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya tengah pingsan dilantai dan seorang bocah bermata sipit menatapnya nanar.

"Omona! Ya tuhan. Apa yang terjadi?", ia pun mengahmpiri tubuh itu. "Jaejoong-unnie apa yang terjadi padamu? Jongdae, apa yang terjadi pada eomma mu? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti ini?." Ditanya seperti itu, membuat Jongdae sedikit takut, ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Eomma, eomma panash. Pipi eomma panash ahjuma" katanya pelan. Masih memegang pipi sang eomma.

Tiba-tiba masuk seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi dan ekspesinya tak jauh beda dari yeoja tadi. "Kibum-ah, Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya cepat saat sudah sampai di dekat 2 yeoja itu. "Aku tidak tau oppa, badannya panas. Siwon oppa, kita harus membawa Jaejoong-unnie kerumah sakit, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya" terang yeoja yang dipanggil Kibum itu sambil memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong. "Baiklah, kita noona kerumah sakit. Lalu Jongdae?" tanya namja bernama Siwon itu, menatap khawatir bocah namja yang masih terisak menatap eomma nya. "Kita juga akan membawanya."

.

.

.

-DBSKEXOSJ-

.

.

.

At Tohoshinki Houspital

Didepan salah satu kamar rumah sakit, terlihat seorang yeoja dan namja dewasa serta seorang bocah namja. Mereka tengah menunggu kabar dari dokter yang berada dalam kamar dengan nomer 216 itu. Dipangkuan namja itu tertidur seorang bocah namja, jelas sekali raut wajah lelah, sedih, terlukis diwajah mungilnya. Disebelahnya seorang yeoja cantik yang kini tampak lelah. Terlukis jelas raut sedih dan khawatir di wajah cantiknya. Digenggam erat tangan sang suami.

"Oppa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jae-unnie? Kenapa dia bisa pingsan seperti tadi?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku tidak tau, Kibum-ah. Aku benar-benar kaget saat melihat kondisinya seperti tadi." Jawab Siwon pada istrinya, bernama Kibum, lengkapnya Choi Kibum. Dipandangnya wajah lelah dan khawatir sang istri, "Gwenchanayo changi?," tanyanya lembut.

"Hmm… gwenchana." Balasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu kamar rawat terbuka, seorang dokter keluar lalu menghampiri sepasang suami istri itu dan Jongdae yang masih tertidur. "Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong-unnie, dok?" tanya Kibum langsung.

"Keadaan Jaejoong-shii baik-baik saja. Saat ini ia mengalami demam, tapi panasnya akan turun, kira-kira sampai besok siang karena saat ini tubuhnya terlihat sangat lelah. Hanya saja… Jaejoong-shii seperti baru saja mengalami depresi berat dan tertekan. Apakah anda berdua tau apa sebabnya" jelas Dr. Park.

"Depresi, tertekan? Ka- kami tidak tau. Kami baru saja tiba di rumahnya dan langsung mendapatinya tengah pingsan dilantai," Kibum tampak kaget dan semakin khawatir "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Apa… itu dapat mengganggu kandungannya dok?" tanya Siwon ragu-ragu. Ia juga khawatir pada sahabatnya, Jaejoong. Kibum menatap sendu Dr. Park. "Tentu saja Siwon-shii. Depresi yang dialami sang ibu sangat mempengaruhi dan mengganggu pertumbuhan janin dalam kandungannya." Jelas Dr. Park. Menjelaskan kondisi sang pasien yang dulu juga pernah di tanganinya. "Saya harap kondisi batinnya tidak seburuk waktu saat jaejoong-shii hamil anak pertamanya." Ujar Dr. Park, menatap lembut bocah namja dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Jaejoongie-unnie…."

"Mianhe, saya tidak bisa-lama-lama. Saya harus menangani pasien lain. Jadi, Kibum-shii, bisakah anda sedikit menghiburnya? Atau bertanya padanya tentang apa yang membuat ia seperti ini. Mungkin dengan begitu beban yang ditanggungnya akan sedikit berkurang. Anda taukan, kedaan ini sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Hanya orang terdekatnya lah yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong-shii saat ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Dr. Park pun berlalu meninggalkan Kibum dan Siwon. Kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh seorang Kim Kibum. Kejadian dimana ia harus bisa menahan sakit melihat orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri, hampir kehilanggan sesosok bayi mungil yang tak berdosa. Siwon memandang istrinya sendu. Dan mengusap pelan punggung yeoja itu.

"Aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus tau apa yang membuat Jae-unnie seperti ini, aku harus bisa bicara dengannya…"

"Aku tau kau sangat menghawatirkannya dan ingin menolongnya. Tapi kau juga harus perhatikan kesehatanmu. Kau baru sembuh dari penyakitmu dan sehun juga membutuhkanmu, Kibum-ah" ujar Siwon, memberikan pengertian.

"Aku tahu…" ujarnya sendu. Teringat ia akan bayinya di rumah yang masih berumur 2 minggu.

.

.

.

-DBSKEXOSJ-

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, suasana langit tampak cerah setelah hujan badai yang tak berhenti hingga malam menjelang. Suara-suara burung pun mulai berkicau di dahan-dahan pohon yang tumbuh di perkarangan rumah sakit. Didalam sebuah kamar rawat, tangah terbaring tubuh seorang yeoja dengan wajah putih pucat akibat demam yang belum turun. Yeoja itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya, sekarang menatap kosong langit-langit putih kamar itu. Tatapan pilu, sulit diartikan. Suasana sunyi, hingga terdengar suara pintu putih itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang yeoja manis menghampiri yeoja yang terbaring lemah itu.

"Selamat pagi Jae-unnie… kau sudah bangun? Gwencanayo?" sapa dan tanyanya pada Jaejoong. Tak lupa senyumnya yang membuat ia terlihat cantik. Jaejoong tidak membalas, ia hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Lelah, ia terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara, walaupun sedikit. Yeoja itu mengerti, lalu diletakkannya rantang yang dibawannya keatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Ditariknya sebuah kursi dan duduk dihadapan tubuh lemah itu. Di elusnya lembut rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Gwencanayo?" tanyanya lembut. Hening, Jaejoong kembali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tiba-tiba sebulir air mata kembali keluar dari mata indah itu. Sontak yeoja itu kaget. Diusapnya lembut air mata yang mengalir perlahan itu.

"Hiks… hiks..," hanya suara isakan yang mampu dikeluarkannya, membuat yeoja dihadapannya semakin khawatir. "Uljima… uljima… aku disini, uljima, Jae-unnie" ucapnya menenangkan Jaejoong. Merasa Yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu sudah tenang Kibum kembali bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, unnie? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan seperti tadi malam, huh? Ceritakanlah," ujarnya pelan, masih membelai rambut coklat itu, "Kau percaya padaku, kan?" sambil menggenggam lemut jemari yang pucat itu.

Hening. Suasana kembali sunyi. Tak terdengar suara isakan perih itu dan suara burung diluar sana. Hanya deru nafas mereka yang memenuhi suasana kamar itu.

"Kibummie…" lirihnya, akhirnya. "Nae?", tanya Kibum sabar menunggu Jaejoong bicara. "Mereka… mereka membawa bayi ku," ucapnya pelan. "Nugu?". "Mereka, Jung. Keluarga oppa… mereka datang dan…" Heechul tak kuat melanjutkannya. "Uljima, pelan-pelan" ujar Kibum yang dengan sabar menunggu Heechul menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kibum sempat sedikit kaget mendengar nama keluarga Yunho. Keluarga yang dulu sangat menentang hubungan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong. Membuat mereka harus hidup penuh bayang-bayang ketakutan. Takut bahwa suatu saat mereka berpisah dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Dan sepertinya yang ditakutkan itu telah terjadi. Takdir sudah menentukan, seakan tuhan tidak menyukai dan memberkati keluarga kecil Jung Yunho beserta istrinya, Jaejoong.

Tapi siapa yang tau kedepannya bagaimana? Who knows?

Kibum tau, ia tau tentang semua yang terjadi pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sesungguhnya Kibum sangat mendukung hubungan 2 orang itu. Mereka saling mencintai. Bahkan rela melakukan apaun dan membantu mereka hingga sampai saat ini. Kibum sudah menggangap Yunho dan Jaejoong seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri. Beserta suami yang senantiasa menemaninya. Choi Siwon.

Melihat keadaan sang kakak yang sangat disayanginya seperti ini, tak kala membuat hatinya perih, sakit, dan sedih. Kibum masih menunggu Jaejoong melanjutkan ceritanya, walaupun itu menyakitkan.

"….Mereka memintaku untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Yunho oppa dan bayi ku," air mata itu kembali tumpah, tak sanggup lagi berbicara. Kibum pun langsung memeluk tubuh itu. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Kali ini dibiarkannya sang unnie menangis, menangis menumpahkan semua bebannya.

.

.

.

-DBSKEXOSJ-

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu semenjak malam yang menyakitkan yang dilalui Jaejoong, sekarang ia masih terbaring di rumah sakit karena kesehatanya kembali menurun. Sedangkan Kibum juga masih harus tetap di rumah sakit, karena penyakit anemia kembali kambuh. Jadilah ia menginap dirumah sakit.

Kibum sekarang tengah terbaring di kasur di salah satu rumah sakit. Tatapannya kosong dan fikirannya masih memikirkan sang kakak yang sangat disayangnya, Jaejoong. Hari perlahan mulai beranjak siang dan suasan tenang itu terganggu oleh suara pintu yang dibuka, memperlihatkan seorang yeoja cantik yang terlihat elegan dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Ia tersenyum lembut ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ottokhe Jinesimnika , Kibum-ah? Kau tau, kau membuatku khawatir lagi, umm?" ujarnya lembut. Ditariknya salah satu kursi lalu ia duduk dihadapan Kibum yang kini memandangnya antara kaget dan senang.

"Heechul unnie!… aku baik-baik saja. Kapan unnie pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang?" tanya Kibum sedikit semangat. Perasaan yang meresahkannya tadi tiba-tiba saja hilang, Hilang karena kehadiran seorang kakak yang sangat dirindukannya. Persaaan itu sekarang tergantikan dengan rasa senang. Ia senang karena kakak satu-satunya yang ia punya telah kembali setelah lebih 2 tahun ia pergi. Sekarang ia datang disaat ia sangat membutuhkan sang kakak.

"Nae, aku pulang Bummie… hmm sekitar jam 9 pagi tadi. Kau tau, sesampainya aku di Korea aku langsung kerumah mu dan Siwon. Aku ingin melihat keopankan-keponakan ku yang tampan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, aku malah bertemu eomma dan appa disana. Ku tanya kenapa mereka disana mereka bilang ingin menjaga cucu-cucu mereka." Jelas Heechul santai, masih menatap sang adik dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Darimana unnie tau kalau aku ada dirumah sakit?" tanya Kibum. "Siwon-ah yang memberitahuku, dan mengenai Jaejoong…" kata-kata Heechul berhenti. "Unnie… Jaejoong unnie, dia, dia," Kibum kembali sedih. Ia teringat lagi dengan semua cerita Jaejoong padanya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar pelan.

"Kibum-ah, aku sudah tau. Siwon dan Dr. Park sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tenanglah, Jae pasti baik-baik saja" ujarnya menenangkan.

"Tapi unnie, aku khawatir. Aku khawatir dengan kondisi Jae unnie. Bagaimana kalau dia stress dan itu –itu sangat mempengaruhi calon bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya….bahkan ini masih dua bulan unnie...", perlahan kibum mulai terisak. "Aku sangat menyayanginya, unnie…" lirihnya.

Melihat sang adik yang terlihat tersiksa seperti itu, membuat Heechul khawatir dan sedih. Diusapnya pelan kepala Kibum, menenangkannya.

"Uljima. Unnie mengerti Kibum-ah. Kau sangat menyayanginya. Aku juga, Jae sudah aku anggap adikku ku sendiri. Kita semua menyayanyinya. Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja. Kau harus tenang Kibum-ah, kau harus kuat, kau juga harus memperhatikan kondisimu sendiri. Dan dua putra tampan mu- ah! ya aku juga tadi sempat melihat sehunnie... aish, kenapa kau dan Siwon bisa punya putra imut-imut seperti mereka?" uajr Heechul tak lupa membayangkan dua keponakannya yang imut-imut seperti ibunya. Gemas.

"Yaa unnie. Tentu saja mereka tampan dan imut. Mereka kan anak ku. Tapi... bagaimana dengan Jae unnie…? Dia, dia membutuhkanku. Harus ada seseorang yang mendampinginya saat ini…"

"Unnie dan Hangeng ge yang akan menjaga Jae . Jadi tenaglah. Kalau kondisimu kembali drop seperrti ini, bagaimana kau akan menjaga Jae eoh? Pikirkan dulu kondisi tubuh mu dan sehun juga. Bayi mungil itu sangat membutuhkan mu kibummie... jangan lupakan itu" ujar Heechul panjang lebar mengingatkan. Ia tak henti mengusap lembut kepala Kibum. Menenagkan saeng yang sangat disayanginya.

"Hangeng gege? Di juga ikut? Apa Luhan dan Yixing juga ikut bersama kalian? Apa mereka ada di rumah sekarang?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba antusias setelah mendengar nama kakak ipar yang juga sudah lama tak bertemu. Teringat dua bocah namja yang manis. Keponakannya.

"Humm. Tentu saja mereka ikut. Tapi sekarang Han ge masih di China, ada urusan mendadak katannya, tau ah. Jadi sekarang tenangkan dirimu. Sebentar lagi umma dan sehun akan kemari"

"…arraseo, unnie. Gomawo…."

0

0

0

-DBSKEXOSJ-

0

0

0

Disebuah kamar yang terbilang luas, yang diisi penuh dengan berbagai macam mainan. Terlihat 2 orang bocah namja yang tengah berdiam diri tidak tau apa yang mau dilakukan. Diatas kasur terbaring sesosok bayi mungil, terlihat bosan dengan suasana sunyi di kamar itu. Membuat bibir mungilnya mengerucut, terlihat sangat lucu.

"Dae-ah, main yuk~ hyung bocan nih~" keluh bocah namja berkulit putih bernama Joonmyun, Choi Joonmyun. 2 tahun lebih tua dari bocah yang tengah melamun. Mendekati Jongdae yang tengah duduk sofa menghadap jendela, tepatnya ke sebuah taman kecil.

"Hmm…" respon Jongdae singkat.

"Jongdae-ah, wae? dari tadi hyung liat kau diam saja. Aku ajak main kamu gak mau….. Dae, liat apa sih?" tanya Joonmyun lagi. "Hmm, Myunnie hyung, aku hanya lelah, gak mau main cekarang. Aku gak lagi liat apa-apa kok" jawab Jongdae lemah. "Terus kamu lagi ngapain?", "Dae lagi mikirin eomma, Dae ingin ketemu eomma." Jawab nya sendu, berbalik menghadap sang hyung yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kata Kibum ahjuma, eomma lagi cakit. Dae kawatil hyung…" lanjutnya. Sejenak tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka sama-sama menatap kearah taman kecil berhiaskan beberapa bunga yang perlahan mulai mekar.

"Hiks… hiks…" tiba-tiba saja keheningan itu terganggu oleh suara isakan tangis. Jongdae pun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya namja yang lebih tua darinya tengah terisak, menangis. "Myunie-hyung… kenapa nangith..?" tanyanya polos.

"Hiks, abisnya, kamu nangis, makannya hyung juga ikutan nangis… hiks", jawab Joomnyun polos. Jongdae pun meraba pipinya, basah. Ia menangis. Ia tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya, mungkin karena ia sangat menghawatirkan eommanya. "Sudahlah, hyung-ah. Aku udah gak nangish lagi" ucap Jongdae menenangkan. Tapi, tak lama setelah Jongdae bicara tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan yang membuat 2 bocah itu terdiam. Mereka saling pandang, tak mengerti.

"Hueee!….hueee….", ternyata yang menangis adalah si bayi mungil. Spontan Jongdae dan Joonmyun menghampiri saeng mereka.

"Sehunnie~ kenapa kamu menangish? Cup cup cup". Jongdae mencoba menenangkan bayi mungil yang di panggilnya sehunnie. Tidak hanya Jongdae, Joonmyun pun gelagapan menengakan saengnya. Ternyata tangisan Sehun terdengar sampai keluar kamar. Karena tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar itu di buka dengan tergesa-gesa, memperlihatkan sesosok yeoja dewasa. Ia terlihat cemas dan khawatir. Yeoja itu menghampiri Joonmyun, Jongdae dan bayi mungil yang masih menangis.

"Joonmyunnie, Jongdae-ah apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya wanita dewasa itu yang tak lain adalah Mrs.Kim, sekarang tengah mengendong baby Sehun yang masih menangis, "Cup cup cup Sehunnie… sudah jangan nagis lagi, ne…"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, halmoni" jawab Jongdae langsung.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa kalian menangis, changi?"

"Etoo… tadi Dae tiba-tiba saja air matanya turun. Aku pikir Dae menangis makanya aku ikutan nangis." Kali ini Joonmyun yang menjawab. Mrs.Kim menatap Jongdae lembut.

"Aku.. rindu eomma, halmoni. Dae ingin ketemu eomma". Akhirnya Jongdae mengatakan alasan penyebab mengapa ia menangis. Ia menunduk, menatap nanar kasur yang ditempatinya.

Haaa… sang halmoni hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia tau apa yang harus dilakukannya agar tidak melihat bocah manis itu yang terus bersedih. Ia tau. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan bocah namja bermata sipit itu sekarang. Ia menyayangi Jongdae seperti ia menyayangi kedua cucu nya, Joonmyun dan Sehun.

Sebenarnya keluarga Heechul, Kim, sudah mengganggap Jeajoong seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Heechul dan Jaejoong sama-sama dibesarkan sejak mereka kecil. Jaejoong hidup dan tinggal dengan keluarga Kim semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat perampokan sadis saat umurnya akan menginjak umur 7 tahun. Keluarga Kim mengalami malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakan. Beruntung saat itu Jaejoong langsung bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya yang lumayan sempit, sehingga para perampok itu tidak menemukannya. Dan untunglah Jaejoong tidak melihat saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal dengan sadisnya.

Heechul ditemukan ketika pagi menjelang, saat para polisi beserta keluarga Kim, keluarga yang sangat mengenal baik dan memang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga Kim itu, yang mengetahui kejadian itu. Betapa bersyukurnya mereka, ternyata masih ada nyawa yang selamat dari perampokan itu. Ya, hanya Jaejoong, anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Kim yang selamat. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dengan luka tembak didada mereka. Sungguh menyedihkan. Karena ia tidak memiliki sanak family, ia diasuh oleh keluarga Kim. Keluaga yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan juga marga yang sama, tidak jadi membuat mereka berbeda. Heechul dan Jeajoong terlihat seperti dua gadis kembar waktu itu.

Jadi tidak heran kalau keluarga Kim sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangi Jeejoong beserta anak-anaknya. Apa lagi sekarang mereka hanya tinggal berdua, karena.. yah kalian sudah taukan, masalahnya.

Mrs.Kim membelai lembut kepala Jongdae dan tersenyum, "Kamu mau bertemu dengan eomma mu, Jongdae-ah?" tanyanya.

"Nae, aku mau.." jawab Jongdae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jongdae-ah, joonmyun-ah bersiap-siap lah. Kita akan ke rumah sakit. Dan juga kita akan melihat eomma mu Joonmyunnie."

"Nae, halmoni"

Tbc...

Haihaihaihai~~~

Kayaknya nih cerita makin membosankan yah? Belon ada konflik kayaknya.

Oh ya boleh minta saran? Baiknya anaknya donghae oppya sapa ? member exo juga kok. Memang saya pengen member DBSK dan SJ jadi ortu trus member exo jadi anak ._. aneh ya? Biar namanya juga ff.

p.s :: kalo ada yang keliru mohon di beritahu.. saya masih amatiran #boww

Oce! Sekian. Sampai ketemu di chap tiga~

Please RnR juseyo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**My Love, My Family**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: Kim Jongdae

Kim Jongin as Jung Kai

Do Kyungsoo as Kim Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun as Choi Sehun

Byun Baekhyun as Shim Baekhyun

Huang ZiTao

Kim Joonmyun/Suho as Choi Joonmyun

Kim Jaejoong

and other..

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka. But this story is Mine. Don`t plagiat..

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: kau pergi dengan paksa, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mu yang pergi menjauh. Ingin menahan mu dan ku tau aku tak akan mampu. Hanya janji ku pada ia yang ku hormati untuk menemukan mu lagi. Akankah kita bisa bersama-sama lagi... saeng?

Warning :: baca dulu chap 1 biar ngerti...GS! Jaejoong, Kyungsoo, YAOI BoysxBoys ( di chap yang akan datang-datang-datang), OOC, gaje, Drama! Crak pair, maybe ._. awas ada typo!

a/n :: Jeogmal mianhae #bow 950 ..., mianhe readers sekalian karena lama update nya nih ff...TAT mianhe update nya laaamaaa... *bow alasan? Eerrr... mampet ide? Iya. Sibuk? Iya juga tapi masih sempet baca ff. Ah.. jujur aja dulu saya hampir mau delete ni ff dan jadi reader ajah, tapi... apa ya, tau ah, tiba-tiba ide nya muncul ilang muncul. Jadilah kalau ada waktu luang usahain buat ngetik dan lanjutin ni ff... mianhe kalau ceritanya makin aneh? So...

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding, moga gak bosen -,-'

-DBSKEXOSJ-

-After 17 Years-

At incheon airport

Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah sibuk memutar-mutar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bandara, berharap melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Umm sudah hampir 1 jam ia menunggu di sana tapi wujud orang yang di tunggu itu pun belum nampak. Jelas sekali raut kesal dan jenuhnya sang pemuda. Dengan kesal ia hentak-hentak kan kakinya dan umpatan kecil meluncur di bibir tipis nya.

"Ckh, kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku tetap saja di kampus, issh! Joonmyun hyung kau dimana!?" gerutunya, padahal pesawat sudah sampai dari 35 menit yang lalu.

Namja itu masih mengedarkan pandangnnya hingga ia melihat sesosok makhluk yang sedari tadi ia cari. Terlihat tergesa-gesa berlari ke arahnya yang kini melipat kedua tanganya di dada, tak lupa tatapan datar untuk seorang namja yang bisa di bilang manis yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya terengah-engah. Syal yang di pakai namja itu sudah tak beraturan letaknya hingga menjuntai ke lantai. Tas selempang yang dipakainya juga merosot jatuh. Membuatnya terlihat berantakan. Tak lupa koper yang di seretnya tergeletak manis di samping kursi.

"Capek hyung?" Tanya namja dengan bibir kucing itu, sinis. Satu alisnya terangkat.

"Hah..hah.. hehehe…mianhae Dae ah. Haah.." jawab sang hyung lalu menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di kursi sebelah namja yang di panggilnya Dae, Kim Jongdae, hanya menghela nafas.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan tadi hyung? Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menunggu mu uh?" Tanya Jongdae kesal.

"Mianhe, tadi aku bertemu keluarga Kris tadi, kau tau kan kalau aku tak bisa begitu saja pergi tanpa tegur sapa dengan mereka? Apa lagi Wu ahjuma sempat memaksa ku untuk ikut bersamanya, untung saja Kris menolong ku dan chaa… aku di sini dengan penampilan yang berantakan, ugh," keluh sang hyung panjang lebar tak lupa wajah nya yang merengut imut.

"Kris hyung? Dia pulang ke Korea? Bukannya ke China dulu baru ke sini, hyung?" Tanya Jongdae heran, menatap sang hyung.

"Itu… sebelum berangkat Wu ahjuma sempat menelpon Kris agar langsung saja ke Korea, tau ah kerena apa" ucapnya cuek, mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan menuntut sang dongsaeng. Setelah Joonmyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, hanya hening di antara mereka. Suasana bandara masih terlihat sibuk dengan orang-orang yang hilir mudik di depan mereka.

Teringat dengan tugasnya di kampus, Jongdae tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan wajah cemasnya mengagetkan namja yang lebih tua di sebelahnya.

"Omoo… hyung! Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kampus! Aduh, bisa mati aku kalau tak juga sampai di kampus.." serunya tiba-tiba.

"Eoh? Yaa.. kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, yasudah antar hyung pulang dulu, hyung ingin tidur…" ujar Joonmyun seraya berdiri dan bersiap-siap menyeret kopernya lagi. Tapi terhenti karena bahunya dipegang, "Suho hyung, hyung pulang naik taxi saja ya… ya ya.." "Tidak mau, bukankah kau yang ingin menjemput hyung? Ayo antar hyung pulang dulu baru kau pergi ke kampus," tolak Joonmyun yang menatap aneh Jongdae yang memanggilnya dengan nama lainnya, Suho. Mengacuhkan namja bibir kucing itu, ia berjalan sambil menarik-narik kopernya nya.

"Tap-tapi hyung…"

"Tiidaak Kim Dae, kau ingin hyung pulang sendiri? Bahkan kau tak memeluk hyung malah menatap hyung sinis. Apa kau tak merindukan hyung tampan mu ini eoh?"

"Tampan? Kalau kau tampan kenapa kau jadi uke nya Kris hyung?" celetuk Jongde polos, cepat sekali mood nya berubah, batin Joonmyun. "Yaa apa maksud mu eoh? Issh sudah lah lebih baik kita pergi ke kampus mu, setelah itu aku pulang dengan mobil mu," balas Suho. "Aku pulang nya gimana?" "Jalan kaki." Jawab Suho ketus kembali menyeret koper nya ke luar bandara, tak memperdulikan panggilan Jongdae yang memanggilnya.

-yoyoyo-

"Umma~ kenapa mereka lama sekali…? Apa Suho oppa tidak jadi pulang ke Korea? Apa oppa tidak merindukan ku? Apa oppa melupakan gadis manisnya ini? Umma~ ap-" "Kyungsoo ya bisakah kau tidak bertanya dengan awalan apa? Umma tidak tau, kenapa kau tidak menelpon saja, heuum?" potong sang umma yang malas juga melihat gadis manisnya ini sedari tadi mengeluh dan bertanya macam-macam, yang kalau dibalas terus tidak akan ada ujung nya -_-

Sang umma, Kim Jaejoong, melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 15.10, sudah lewat jam makan siang. Ya seharusnya mereka sudah selesai makan siang bersama, tapi karena orang yang di tunggu belum juga datang, jadilah mereka harus berpuasa(?).

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah ruang makan yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Menatap sejenak makanan enak yang sekarang mungkin tak terasa nikmat lagi karena di biarkan saja. Kemudian yeoja yang sudah berkepala empat itupun mulai mengambil beberapa makanan untuk di hangatkan nya lagi.

"Umma, sedang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo, putri satu-satunya yang di miliki Jaejoong. Terlihat penasaran karena sang umma kembali ke dapur mereka. "Umma mau menghangatkan lagi makanan ini, mungkin sebentar lagi oppa-oppa mu pulang. Ayo bantu umma."

Jadi lah kedua ibu-anak itu bekerja lagi di dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara mobil dan setelahnya bunyi bel pun terdengar membuat yeoja muda di sana tiba-tiba berjingkat. "Umma mereka pulang!" seru Kyungsoo. Gadis itu pun cepat-cepat pergi ke pintu depan.

Clekk

"Suho oppa!"

Hup!

"Yaaa… Kyungsoo ya…. Ckck kau ini," ujar sang oppa kaget karena tepat setelah ia membuka pintu tiba-tiba saja ia di tubruk oleh yeoja manis yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Oppa~ bogoshippo…. Oppa kenapa lama sekali pulangnya…" rajuk sang gadis memeluk erat namja yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya. "Hehehe nado chagiya…. Oppa juga sangat merindukan mu Princess.." balasnya sambil mengusap sayang kepala Kyungsoo yang masih betah memeluknya.

"Yaaa Kyungsoo ya, kenapa kamu biarkan oppa mu berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu eoh?" sebuah suara lembut menghentikan acara 'mari berpelukan' itu. Di hampirinya Suho dan Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah mereka.

"Umma, Suho rindu umma…" ujar sang pemuda tampan itu seraya memeluk erat wanita yang sudah diangggapnya ibu kandung. Sangat erat seakan tak mau melepaskan yeoja yang telah merawat ia dan adik sematawayangnya itu.

"Umma juga merindukan mu, Joonmyun ya… umma senang kau pulang nak…" bisik Jaejoong pelan. Di elusnya sayang pemuda yang selama 5 tahun lebih tak bisa di lihatnya langsung itu.

Ya, 5 tahun lebih, Choi Joonmyun yang biasa di panggil Suho itu pergi untuk melanjutkan sekolah nya di Kanada bersama kekasihnya, Kris-Wu Yifan. Bukan hanya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, tapi juga untuk menenangkan hati dan pikirannya sejak meninggalnya sang Mommy tercinta. Meninggalkan nya yang saat itu baru saja lulus SMA, tetapi bukan kebahagiaan dan pelukan hangat dari sang ibunda yang didapatnya, malah ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit.

Sang Mommy, Choi Kibum meninggal karena komplikasi penyakit yang mulai di deritanya sejak sang adik, Sehun yang baru berumur 12 tahun yang saat itu mendapat kecelakaan dan Kibum dengan kekeras kepalanya ingin mendonorkan salah satu ginjal yang di milikinya karena salah satu ginjal Sehun terluka parah. Sejak itu lah, sang Mommy harus merasakan sakit dan rutin melakukan pengobatan. Namun apa daya, kuasa tuhan dan kasih sayangnya, Kibum pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan ia, sehun dan sang Daddy yang sungguh amat terpuruk karena kepergian seseorang yang amat di cintanya.

Sang gadis, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum senang dan lega karena salah satu bagian dari keluarganya sudah kembali. "Ya ya ya… umma kenapa lama sekali acara peluk-peluk nya… aku sudah sangat lapar… ayo kita makan…"

"Ah ya, mianhe umma lupa. Kajja kita masuk." Seru sang umma sambil membantu Suho membawa barang-barang nya ke dalam rumah. "Ah, Suho ah, kau tak bersama Jongdae?" Tanya Jaejoong heran. Seingatnya yang menjemput Suho kan Jongdae, kenapa yang pulang hanya putra nya yang sangat mirip dengan Daddy namja itu saja yang pulang?

"Jongdae kembali kampus, dia bilang ada tugas yang harus diselesaikannya," jawab Suho.

"Ooh, ya sudah. Kau mau langsung makan atau mandi dulu?" "Makan saja umma, aku juga sudah lapar. Kasian Kyungsoo sepertinya ia menunggu terlalu lama…" jawabnya lagi. Ditatapnya dalam sang ibu yang memaksa membantunya untuk membereskan barang-barang nya.

Sungguh, tak pernah ia menyangka akan tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu lagi, semenjak sang Mommy meninggalkan ia, Sehun dang sang Daddy yang memilih menetap di China dengan alasan mengurus perusahaan. Kasih sayang tulus dari yeoja yang lebih dahulu merasakan kehilangan. Kehilangan dua orang yang sangat dicintai wanita yang sudah tak muda lagi itu. Tetapi, jujur saja masih tetap terlihat cantik.

"Umma… gomawo… jeongmal, gomawo…" lirihnya kembali memeluk erat wanita itu dari belakang. Menghirup dalam aroma menenagkan dari wanita yang sangat di sayang dan di hormatinya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tulus dan membelai pelan lengan yang memeluknya erat sebagai balasnya. Hati nya menghangat, dapat dirasakannya yang memeluknya saat ini adalah sang adik yang telah pergi, Kibum nya.

-yoyoyo-

"Sehun ah, kau tak pulang?"

Tanya seorang namja yang tengah memain-mainkan tongkat wushu nya. Sebenarnya setelah pulang sekolah tadi ia ada latihan tapi ada rencana yang telah disusun nya setelah pulang sekolah tadi yang akan di lakukannya. Tentu saja ia sudah izin pada songsaenim untuk tidak mengeikuti latihan hari ini. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus membatalkan rencananya itu dan bersabar untuk hari ini karena sesaat ia akan pergi dari sekolah tiba-tiba saja kerahnya ditarik pakasa oleh orang yang kini sedang asyik membaca komik sambil menyandar ke pohon. Mungkin ia bisa melakukan rencananya itu (mengurus anak panda tercintanya) setelah menemani namja datar menyebalkan yang sayangnya adalah sahabatnya.

Ah yah, dan sekarang mereka berada di sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari SM High School, sekolah mereka.

Lagi-lagi ia di acuhkan. Karena… oh ayolah ini sudah gelap, ia ingin pulang. Ingin bercinta dengan kasur dan selimut tebalnya. Apalagi malam musim gugur semakin dingin karena sudah lebih 3 jam an mereka disini. Apa si dingin itu tidak kedinginan. Ah, si dingin. Tentu saja dia tidak akan kedinginan. -_-

Dan sepertinya namja tampan ini mulai jengkel dengan sahabat sekaligus partner in crime nya ini.

Taakk

"Ya! Kenapa kau tak mendengarkan ku Choi Sehun!" hardik nya, sambil melempar tongkat nya tepat kearah namja tampan dan dingin itu. Tapi beruntung ia punya reflex cepat, berdiri cepat ke sisi lain.

"Kenapa kau melempar ku panda jelek?" balas Sehun datar melirik sekilas pemuda yang melemparnya tongkat tadi yang hampir saja mengenainya. Kemudian kembali menyandarkan tubuh nya. Melanjutkan membacanya lagi.

Ckh, tak sadarkah ia kalau namja yang di sebutnya panda jelek tadi tengah menahan amarah nya?

"Huh! Kalau begini lebih baik aku pulang saja dari tadi." Dengusnya, kesal. Tak ingin terlibat masalah dengan pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya. Ia pun berjalan kearah Sehun dimana tasnya berada di ambilnya juga tongkatnya yang berada tak jauh dari nya.

"Sekali kau pergi dari ku, kau tau akibatnya. Huang Zi Tao." ujar Sehun dingin. Menatap tajam namja yang memiliki lingkar hitam mata yang alami itu.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap tajam Sehun. "Apa mau Eoh?" tanya datar.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun mengambil tasnya, memasukkan komik nya ke dalam tas. Menyampirkan tas itu di bahunya dan kembali menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya ke pohon yang sudah hampir 3 tahun ini menjadi tempat berteduhnya bersama sang sahabat. Hanya mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kau menemani ku sebentar lagi, Tao ah…" ucapnya lirih, menutup matanya lelah.

Tao tak menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan namja yang sudah di kenalnya sejak ia pindah ke Seoul dan satu sekolah dengan pemuda berwajah datar itu. Walaupun mereka bersahabat, tapi Tao masih belum bisa memahami sifat dan jalan pikiran Sehun walaupun dalam menjahili orang mereka selalu kompak.

"Apa kau ada masalah Sehun ah?" Tanya nya, tak tega juga ia melihat Sehun yang terlihat lemah itu. "Tidak," "Lalu ada apa? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kyungsoo? Atau kau di marahi Jae ahjuma? Ah, apa ku sedang menghindari Jong-"

"Jangan sebut namanya!" potong Sehun.

"Ya! Wae? Apa kau benar-benar ad-"

"YA! Ternyata kalian ada di sini eoh? Huang Zi Tao! Choi Sehun!"

Lagi ucapan Tao terpotong oleh teriakan nyaring seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Berjalan menghampiri kedua pemuda itu dengan wajah sangar yang malah terlihat imut dengan bibir yang di pout kan.

"Ckh, kenapa Si Bebek itu bisa ada disini?" bisik Sehun kesal. Menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap pada orang yang berteriak tadi. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, hyung?" Tanya nya. Menatap malas pemuda yang dipanggilnya hyung.

"Tentu saja untuk menyeret mu pulang. Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa eoh? Mau membuat orang rumah khawatir? Kau juga Tao! Kenapa kau juga tak pulang eoh?" omel namja itu.

Yang di omeli hanya meringis pelan. Ah, bagaimana tidak meringgis, suara yang dihasilkan namja itu sungguh bikin sakit telinga.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kau berkata pelan?" cibir Sehun yang langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam. Membuatnya langsung menciut.

"Eetoo… Jongdae hyung, sebenarnya aku juga ingin pulang tapi Sehun menahan ku," jawab Tao melirik Sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya.

Jongdae mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun yang masih tak mau menatapnya. Menghela napas pelan, namja manis itu pun membuka mulutnya, "Kau tak mau pulang?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah. Tidur saja kau di sini. Ayo Tao, hyung akan mengantar mu pulang." Putusnya, menarik lengan Tao yang menatapnya bingung dan ragu. Di liriknya Sehun sekilas, "Hyung, bagaimana dengan Sehun?" tanya nya.

Jongdae hanya diam, tetap berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah mereka lumayan jauh, Tao mendengar derap langkah kaki dari belakang dan di lihatnya namja dengan tubuh lebih mungil darinya itu tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh orang yang mereka tinggalkan tadi.

"Jongdae hyung!" seru Sehun, memeluk erat sang hyung. Nafas nya sedikit memburu, menghembus leher dingin Jongdae. Membuat yang lebih tua perlahan merasakan hangat dari setiap hembusan nafas Sehun yang memeluknya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..." bisik nya lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan pergi..."

"'Dia' sudah pulang. Dia kembali. Dan tak akan ada yang meninggalkan mu Sehunnie..."

Tak ada balasan dari orang yang memeluknya. Sehun berusaha mengerti kalimat yang di dengarnya. 'Dia', seseroang yang meninggalkannya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, di rasakan Jongdae basah pada bahunya. Adiknya menangis, tanpa suara.

"Tapi mereka meninggalkan ku sendiri... hisk.. hyung...hisk.." amat pelan Sehun menjawab yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Jongdae. Menahan isakannya, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil di pelukannya.

"Daddy dan Joonmyun hyung hanya pergi dan akan kembali pada mu. Mereka tidak akan meninggalkan mu," "Tapi Mommy meninggalkan ku!" seru nya lirih.

Jongdae memaksa melepas pelukan Sehun dan berbalik menatap namja yang lebih muda dari nya. Menangkup wajah tampan yang di basahai air mata dari mata tajam indah itu. Mata indah sang mommy. Sepertinya ia paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ini. "Tak ada yang tak bersedih dan kehilangan saat Mommy meninggalkan kita. Bukan hanya kau saja. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan Daddy dan Joonmyun hyung? Perasaan Heechul Mama? Apa kau tak mengerti perasaan Umma dan Kyungsoo yang sedari ia lahir sangat disayang Mommy dan saat Mommy pergi apa kau tau perasaannya? Apa kau juga tak menggangap ku ada eoh?"

"Tapi aku menyayangi Mommy, Mom-"

"Kita semua menyayanginya, dan kami juga menyayangi mu. Hyung mohon hilangkan lah rasa dendam dan marah mu itu. Ini bukan salah mu atau mereka. Hyung yakin Mommy tak ingin melihat mu tetap memendam marah pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi…"

Seusai mengatakan kalimat itu, dengan lembut di belainya sayang wajah Sehun dan memberikan senyum teduhnya pada namja yang selalu sok kuat di matanya itu. "Sudah lah kau jadi jelek karena menangis. Yaa... apa kau tak malu di lihat Tao eoh?" godanya, melirik Tao yang sedari tadi menonton aksi(?) mereka yang berpelukan.

"Ckh hyung, kau merusak suasana saja. Aiisshh seharusnya tadi aku merekamnya... "gumam Tao yang tak bisa dibilang pelan karena Sehun langsung memberikannya death glare andalannya, membuat namja pencinta panda itu menciut.

"Haa.. sudah-sudah, ayo pulang. Apa kalian tidak lapar eoh? Aku sungguh laaappaarr..." keluh Jongdae.

"Hyung memangnya kau tak makan sebelum kemari?" heran Sehun. Setelah merapikan(?) kembali wajah nya menjadi tampan lagi.

"Bagaimana aku makan kalau selesai kuliah tadi sore Umma selalu saja menelpon ku dan menanyakan kau ada di mana? Kau tau berapa lama aku mencari mu, eoh? Dan kenapa hendphone kalian tak ada yang aktif satu pun? Hyung pikir kalian pergi ke game center tapi kalian tidak ada disana, hyung cari bla bla bla..."

Dan pada akhirnya kedua namja tinggi dan tampan dengan warna kulit berbeda itu pun hanya bisa pasrah telinga mereka memerah karena mendengar omelan dari hyung mereka, Kim Jongdae... kkkkk

-yoyoyo-

-Kediaman Choi-

"Kenapa mereka belum pulang?" bisik seorang yeoja paruh baya. "Ini sudah jam 10, kemana mereka?" gumamnya, jelas raut khawatir di wajah nya yang masih tetap cantik.

"Umma kenapa belum tidur?" tiba-tiba Suho datang menghampiri sang umma yang masih setia duduk di sofa ruang tamu sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Jongdae dan Sehun belum pulang, Suho ah... kemana mereka? Handphone mereka juga tak aktif,"

"Mungkin mereka hanya sedang jalan-jalan umma. Sebaiknya umma segera istirahat, malam semakin dingin. Biar aku saja yang menyambut mereka pulang nanti. Tidurlah umma..."

Mendengar kata-kata sang anak tertua, wanita itu, Jeajoong pun menuruti perintah Suho.

Setengah jam kemudian didengarnya suara mobil memasuki perkarangan rumah. Sepertinya dongsaengdeul nya sudah pulang. Haaa... jujur saja, sebenarnya namja tampan namun manis ini sedikit takut dan khawatir tentang sikap sang adik saat mereka bertemu nanti. khawatir kalau ia masih marah padanya dan taku jikalau Sehun tak mengharapkan nya lagi. Suho merasa sangat bersalah karena pergi meninggalkan sang adik sendiri saat mereka masih merasakan kesedihan dan kehilanggan sang Mommy.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Sehun adalah adiknya, keluarganya. Seseorang yang harus dijaganya.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Dirasanya sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya lembut. Dibukanya matanya lelah dan terlihatlah wajah seseorang yang sungguh amat di rindunya. Oh, apakah aku tertidur? Batinnya.

"Hyung? Joonmyun… hyung?" Tanya orang itu lagi ragu. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir dalam ucapan itu.

Dapat dirasanya kantung matanya memberat dan pandangannya mengabur setelah dengan jelas ia melihat wajah namja di hadapannya sekarang. Adiknya, Sehunnie nya tersayang. Dengan perlahan di anggatkanya sebelah tangannya, mengelus wajah putih pucat yang sangat mirip dengan sang Mommy. "Se-Sehunnie…" ucapnya lirih.

"Hyung… ne, ini aku. Sehun…" balas Sehun dengan penuh rasa rindu. Dan setelahnya dapat dirasakannya pelukan yang sungguh sangat dirindukannya. Sang hyung. Joonmyun hyung pulang. Dirasanya bahunya basah dan getaran halus dari sang hyung. Hyung manisnya menangis.

"Sehuun… Sehunnie.. mianhe.. jeongmanl mianhe. Maaf kan hyung yang meninggalkan mu saeng… mianhe.." racau Suho sambil berusaha menahan isakannya.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Mendengarkan semua ucapan sang hyung sambil mengelus pelan punggung yang terasa mungil dan rapuh itu. Mungkin terlalu banyak beban yang di tanggung namja pemilik senyum angel itu. Senyum teduh yang mirip dengan sang Daddy.

Lama mereka saling berpelukan. Memberikan waktu agar mereka saling memahami dengan apa yang selama ini mereka alami. Jongdae hyung benar. Sampai kapan pun aku tak bisa membenci mu, Joonmyun hyung… aku merindukan mu. Sangat merindukan mu…

Seorang namja, berdiri tak jauh dari dari mereka, hanya bisa melihat dua adik kakak itu saling melepas rindu. Menatap mereka penuh arti. Jelas terlukis rasa kerinduan di kedua mata indah nya. Merindukan seseorang yang pergi darinya. Amat merindukan memeluk tubuh sang adik tersayang. Kapan hyung akan memeluk mu seperti itu… saeng…?

-yoyoyo-

Di sebuah apartemen mewah, tepat nya di dapur, terlihat seorang namja tinggi tengah asyik membuat sesuatu. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk membuat sarapan untuk ia dan dua orang penghuni apartemen itu.

"Chan-kun, apa sarapan sudah selesai?" tanya seorang namja berperawakan mungil manis dan tampan pada namja tinggi yang tengah memasak itu. "Chottomatte… nah! Selesai~ hyung, kau sendiri? Kai-sama dimana?" jawab dan tanya pemuda tinggi yang di panggil Chan -Chanyeol- itu menghadapakan tubuh pada seseorang yang di panggilnya hyung itu.

"Sebentar lagi keluar." Jawab sang hyung.

Tak lama, muncul lah seorang namja dengan kulit tan nya, berjalan kearah namja yang lebih tua di antara mereka. Mendudukkan dirinya tepan di hadapan namja penyuka eyeliner itu. "Ohayo, aniki." Sapanya singkat lalu meminum susu hangat yang sudah tersedia di hadapannya. "Ohayo Kai-sama." Jawab dua pemuda di sana bersamaan.

Ah, kalian pasti bingung kan? Tapi pasti readers tau siapa ketiga namja ini. Tapi kenapa bahasa nya campur aduk gitu? Lanjut aja bacanya lagi...

Setelah ketiga namja itu duduk dimeja makan dan mulai lah sarapan mereka.

Suasan hening hanya suara alat makan yang terdengar di ruang makan itu. Setelah selesai, namja tinggi- Chanyeol, segera merapikan piring dan perlengkapan makan mereka, setelahnya iapun kembali duduk di kursinya. Di tatapnya seorang namja yang sesaat tadi memberinya instruksi untuk tetap di tempatnya. Namja itu pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ini hari pertama kita menjalani kehidupan di Korea. Jung-sama memberikan kita kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun selama itu tak menarik perhatian dan bisa menjaga diri. Dan selama tak ada masalah dan kalian tidak mencari masalah, kita bisa tinggal di sini selama kita mau," ujar namja itu. Di alihkannya tatapannya pada namja yang lebih muda di antara mereka, "Kai-"

"Dan sepertinya harus di mulai dengan cara mu memanggil nama ku tanpa embel-embel sama, Baekhyun hyung." Potong namja yang dipanggil itu Kai. Menatap malas Baekhyung. Namja tertua di antara mereka.

"Uuh... Ok. Dan-," "Dan sepertinya kita harus membiasakan bicara bahasa Korea, makan masakan korea, me-," lagi ucapannya di potong oleh Chanyeol.

Plaak!

"Auww yak Hyung! Kenapa kau memukul ku?"

"Kenapa kau memotong ucapan ku eoh?"

"Hyungdeul sudahlah-"

"Tapi aku bicara benar,"

"Benar apanya, dasar Yoda jelek tak tau sopan santun! "

"Hyung!"

"Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu, maniak eyeliner!"

"Yak! Kau-"

"DIAM! Shim Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol! Cepat ambil barang kalian dan kita pergi. Aku tak mau terlambat di hari pertama ku sekolah." Seru kai gemas dengan pertengkaran duo namja di depannya itu. Menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang langsung diam dan kemudian pergi dengan perasaan kesal. Pagi-pagi sudah bikin mood buruk saja, dumelnya.

-yoyoyo~

Tbc...

Hy! Mamacita nega Ayayaya~

Yo~ jeogmal mianhe sekali lagi telat update nya... soalnya ffn gk bisa di buka T_T

Entahlah karna apa an, jadi pengen nabok nih laptop, #eh

kalo ada yang keliru mohon di beritahu.. saya masih amatiran #boww

gomawo yang udah baca n review...

cha!

Sekian. Sampai ketemu di chap empat~

RnR juseyo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**You're My Brother**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: member EXO, Super junior and DBSK, dll.

Pair :: Baekhyun/Chen/Chanyeol, Sehun/Kai/Tao, Chanyeol/Kyungsoo(GS).dan sesuai jalannya cerita...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing, keluarga mereka dan agensi masing-masing. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: mereka pergi, bukan meninggalkan mu. Mereka akan kembali pada mu bila kau mau menerima kehadiran mereka, lagi.

Warning :: baca dulu dari chap 1 biar ngerti... judul ganti karena alasan yang hanya diketahui tuhan dan author seorang. Parent's GS! Jaejoong, Kibum, Kyuhyun YAOI, Crack Pair, ooc, gaje, Drama! awas ada typo!

a/n :: Jeogmal mianhae #bow 950 ..., mianhe readers sekalian karena lama update nya nih ff...TAT mianhe update nya laaamaaa... *bow alasan? Eerrr... mampet ide? Iya. Sibuk? Iya juga tapi masih sempet baca ff. Ide nya muncul ilang muncul. Jadilah kalau ada waktu luang usahain buat ngetik dan lanjutin ni ff... mianhe kalau ceritanya makin aneh? So...

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding, moga gak bosen -,-'

-DBSKEXOSJ-

.

.

.

"Ok. Sampai…." seru Suho senang di belakang driver sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. "Kau aneh hyung. Seperti ini saja sudah senang," komentar Jongdae di sebelahnya. "Biar saja. Ini pertama kalinya hyung mengantar Sehun dan Kyungsoo ke sekolah. Tentu saja hyung senang Dae..." balas nya.

Sehun dan kyungsoo hanya menatap malas pada dua namja yang mulai berdebat entah apa. Sehun yang tak mau lama-lama di dalam mobil, ia pun turun dan di ikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya. "Hyungdeul, hentikan kicauan kalian. Bikin malu saja. Aku pergi." Ujar Sehun datar dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa mendengar balasan dari Suho dan Jongdae.

"Yak! Sehun, ka-"

"Oppa, Kyung juga masuk dulu.. Bye~" potong Kyungsoo yang juga langsung pergi meninggalkan dua namja yang masih di dalam mobil itu mangap-mangap tak jelas.

"Ya ya ya, Kyung- ah... kenapa dia pergi begitu saja," keluh Suho. "Memangnya kenapa?

"Setidaknya, di mencium pipiku dulu.." jawab Suho manyun. Jongdae hanya menatap aneh namja yang menjadi hyung nya itu, satu alisnya terangkat. "Hyung berhenti berkhayal. Kyungsoo tak akan melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan. Lebih baik cepat lajukan mobilnya. Aku tak mau telat gara-gara hyung lagi." Ujar Jongdae datar sambil menatap gedung SM High School. "Aish! Kau ini.." kesal Suho. Kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area salah satu Sekolah terkenal itu.

.Ayayaya~

-Sehun POV-

Haah… sungguh aku tak menyangka semua akan seperti ini. Bukannya aku masih marah pada Suho hyung, hanya saja… aku masih kecewa padanya. Kenapa ia memilih pergi meninggalkan ku saat aku membutuhkannya. Seharusnya ia ada di sampingku, menenangkan ku yang saat itu masih shok dan sedih, masih tak menerima kenyataan bahwa Mommy pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayangnya. Tapi aku tau kalau hyung juga sama sedihnya dengan ku dan lebih memilih pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tapi… aku bersyukur karena ada Jaejoong umma yang setia menemaniku, memberiku beribu perhatian dan kasih sayang nya dan Jongdae hyung yang sudah ku anggap hyung kandung ku sendiri dan juga Kyungsoo… satu-satunya putri dalam keluarga kami. Choi dan Kim.

Ah ya, pasti ada yang bertanya kenapa Keluarga Kim bisa tinggal di rumah ku, Kediaman Keluarga Choi ? itu karena Jae umma adalah kakak dari Mommy, Kibum, dan sahabat baik Heechul Mama walau pun bukan saudara kandung.

Sejak Kyungsoo berumur 5 tahun, Mommy dan Daddy meminta Jae umma untuk tinggal bersama kami, karena Mommy yang terlalu menyayangi Kyungsoo dan juga Jongdae hyung yang memilih sekolah di Seoul. Jadilah Jae umma, Jongdae hyung dan Kyungsoo tinggal di Kediaman Choi bersama-sama. Juga karena alasan Kyungsoo putri satu-satunya yang ada dalam keluarga, tentu lah semua keluarga setuju.

Hampir juga waktu itu Heechul Mama ingin membawa Kyungsoo ke Cina dan tinggal bersama dengan keluarga Tan tapi tentu saja Mommy dan Jae umma menolak keras keinginan Chullie Mama. Ckh, tentu saja, mana mau 2 yeoja cantik itu membiarkan satu-satunya putri mereka di bawa pergi. Tentu saja aku, Suho hyung, dan Jongdae hyung langsung mengamankan Kyungsoo dari Chulli umma. Sedangkan Daddy hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tinggah kami...

Kyungsoo sangat di sayang dan di manja oleh kami, tapi tentu saja ia tidak memiliki sifat manja yang berlebihan karena Jae umma dan Daddy selalu mendidiknya untuk tidak manja dan menjadi gadis yang manis, penurut dan anggun.

Haah... mengingat semua itu aku jadi merindukan masa-masa saat kami masih bersama. Seandainya dapat terulang kembali...

Teng tong Ting(?)

Ah bel yang aneh, sekolah elit begini bel nya malah seperti itu, ckh. Ku lihat Tao berjalan ke arah ku dengan membawa tongkat wushu nya. Kenapa panda itu membawa tongkatnya lagi ke sekolah?

"Kau bawa tongkat mu lagi?" tanya ku pada namja dengan wajah sangar itu. "Lee saem yang meminta ku membawanya, dia bilang ingin melatih ku gerakan baru..." jawabnya lesu.

Aku tak bertanya lebih lanjut dan kembali menghadapkan pandangan ku kedepan. Ah Tifanny saem sudah masuk ya...

-Sehun POV End-

"Morning Guys." Sapa guru baha Inggris itu. "Good Morning Miss." Jawab muridnya.

"Ah, why all of you seen is uninspired? Umm... ay ya Guys, today we get new friend. What all of you have known?" tanya Tifanny menatap setiap muridnya yang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Ah, apa mereka tak tau kalau hari ini mereka kedatangan murid baru?

"Ok. So, can you come into class, please," panggil nya dan sesaat kemudian seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit tan yang khas serta rambut coklat yang terlihat lembut memasuki ruangan itu. Sontak saja semua pasang mata menatapnya. Sesampainya namja itu disamping sang Saem, "Introducing your self, boy." Perintah nya.

Sejenak namja yang terlihat manis dan tampan itu terdiam, menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh murid di hadapannya dan berhenti pada seorang namja tampan yang menatapnya datar. "Hallo, my name is Jung Kai. You can call me Kai. I come from Japan. Thanks." Ucap namja tampan itu singkat tak lupa senyum tipisnya yang membuat yeoja-yeoja di kelas itu menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan terpesina eh terpesona.

"Good boy... so, you can sit in your bench. Ok Gusy, kita mulai pelajarannya."

Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi yang akan menjadi tempat duduknya. Tepat di samping jendela, di belakang namja tampan yang sempat bertatapan dengan nya tadi. Melangkah santai tanpa menghiraukan beberapa pandangan murid lain ke arahnya dan mengacuhkan bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya. Tak sadar bahwa salah satu namja yang duduk di depannya mengukir senyum tipis sambil menunduk. Amat tipis.

-Ayayaya~

Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan eyeliner yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan untuk mengoles nya di mata sipit tajam nya. Mengacuhkan tatapan yang tertuju padanya dan bisikan yang membuat telinga nya iritasi(?). Ckh, apa mereka tak pernah melihat pria tampan eoh? Batinya kepedean...

Setelah mengurus surat-surat pindahnya, namja yang bernama lengkap Shim Baekhyun itu pun berjalan dengan santainya ke kelas pertamanya tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berjalan terburu-buru di belakangnya. Sesaat mencapai pintu masuk tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di tubruk keras dan membuatnya terhuyung dan hampir jatuh. Di rasanya punggungnya sakit karena di hantam buku yang terjatuh tepat di ujung kakinya.

"Akh!"

"Eeehh, mianhe. Aduh, maaf aku terburu-buru," seru namja manis dengan kacamata hitam terbingkai indah di wajah paniknya, membuatnya terlihat culun tapi juga imut. Membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucapnya karena merasa orang yang di tabraknya tak bersuara. Dan tak merasa bahwa sedari tadi ia ditatap oleh mata tajam yang di hias eyeliner itu.

Tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Baekhyun menjawab, "Ah, gwenchana. Aku juga tak sadar tadi. Apa kau baik?" tanya nya balik kembali menperhatikan namja yang ternyata tak lebih tinggi darinya (#ckh bilang saja pendek -_-) dan akhirnya dapat menatap lebih jelas wajah namja itu. Oh,

"Hm. Ne aku baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Ah, apa kau juga masuk kelas ini?" tanya namja itu.

"Ne. Umm sebaiknya kita masuk karena sepertinya dosen sebentar lagi akan datang."

Mereka pun masuk. Sesaat kemudian Mr. Kang pun masuk, berdiri didepan kelas, memperhatikan tiap mahasiswanya. "Sepertinya kelas ini kedatangan mahasiswa baru. Bisakah anda memperkenalkan diri?" ujar Mr. Kang

Baekhyun yang merasa itu dirinya, ia pun berdiri "Annyeonghaseo. Saya Shim Baekhyun. Pindahan dari Jepang. Terima kasih." Katanya singkat. Setelah mendengar sang mahasiswa baru memperkenalkan diri, Mr. Kang memulai perkuliahannya setelah sedikit menenangkan kelasnya yang mulai ribut oleh suara-suara yeoja yang ingin bertanya pada pemuda ber eyeliner itu.

-Ayayaya~

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi sekitar 8 menit yang lalu. Terlihat 2 orang namja masih tetap di tempat duduk mereka sedangkan kelas itu sudah kosong sejak bel berbunyi. Sebenarnya Tao sudah mengajak Sehun dan menawarkan pada Kai pergi ke kantin tapi dengan kompak mereka menjawab tidak. Sontak membuat Tao menaikkan satu alisnya heran. tanpa menanyakan lebih lanjut ia pun berjalan keluar menuju kantin karena lapar.

Kai sibuk dengan earphone dan Hp di tangannya, sedangkan Sehun membaca komik. Mungkin karena telalu fokus dengan apa yang mereka pegang, mereka tak menyadari sorang yeoja dengan tubuh mungil dan mata bulatnya menatap seorang namja yang amat di kenalnya dan seorang namja lagi yang asing dimatanya. Mungkin ia siswa baru yang sejak pagi tadi di bicarakan siswa-siswa lain, pikirnya.

Berjalan pelan ke arah namja berwajah datar itu, diam-diam yeoja imut itu berniat ingin mengejutkan sang oppa. Dan...

"Yak! Sehun oppa!"

Deg!

"Ya ampun! Kyungsoo. Apa-apan kau." kaget Sehun yang refleks langsung melempar komik di tangannya. Yeoja imut yang ternyata Kyungsoo itu pun hanya terkikik geli melihat aksinya sukses. Namun segera ia hentikan tawanya itu setelah mendapat tatapan dingin dari Sehun.

Meletakkan 2 buah bekal di atas meja Sehun, Kyungsoo pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Tao. "Tao oppa dimana?" tanya nya, sambil mulai membuka bekal yang ia bawa untuknya dan untuk sang oppa.

"Kantin." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Sebagai yeoja yang sopan, gadis manis itu menoleh ke belakang menatap seoarang namja yang di pikirnya tadi murid baru, menyapanya dengan nada lembut.

"Umm... mian, apa oppa mau ikut makan dengan kami?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Mendengar itu, 2 orang namja di kelas itu pun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan berbeda. Sehun menatap adikanya itu aneh dan berpikir apa yang kau lakukan, pendek? Sedangkan Kai yang sudah melepaskan earphone nya karena tadi juga ikut kaget menatap gadis di depannya dengan bingung.

Ia pun mejawab ragu, "Tidak. Silahkan makan." Katanya sopan.

"Uh? Memangnya oppa tidak lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskannya. Masih menatap namja yang tiba-tiba terlihat lebih imut dari namja disampingnya, eh?

"Tidak, aku-" belum selesai Kai menjawab terdengar seruan yang mengagetkan mereka. Tiga pasang mata itupun menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"KAI! Akhirnya aku menemukan mu... haah... hah..." seru seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi menyandar ke dinding. Sepertinya habis berlari. Di tangan nya terlihat 2 bekal. Dengan pelan ia berjalan ke arah orang yang di teriakkannya.

"Chanyeol hyung, ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Kai heran.

Setelah dirasanya nafasnya sudah normal, namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu langsung menatap Kai yang tiba-tiba kaget mendapat tatapan ketakutan dan awas itu, "Sungguh aku tak menyangka gadis-gadis di Korea semengerikan ini! Aku tau aku tampan dan tubuhku tinggi, tapi kenapa mereka menatap ku seolah-olah aku aktris terkenal? Mereka mengerubungi ku seperti semut yang mendapatkan lolipop dan bla-bla-bla..." oceh nya.

Kai langsung menatap malas hyungnya yang satu ini. Dasar berlebihan, cibirnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun hanya menatap datar laki-laki yang masih menceritakan pengalamannya(?) itu pada Kai. Cerewet, pikir mereka kompak.

"Cukup hyung. Kau membuat ku malu saja. Sini, aku lapar." Ucap Kai datar mengambil salah satu bekal yang tadi pagi memang sudah di siapkan Chanyeol.

"Um mian, apa Sunbae juga siswa baru seperti-"

"Ah, kenalkan nama ku Kai, Jung Kai," potong Kai cepat kerena merasa Kyungsoo menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Ya. Ya aku juga murid baru. Nama ku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggil ku Channie atau Yeollie oppa, kelas 3 dan aku hyung nya Kai. Walaupun kami berbeda marga tapi dia tanggung jawabku selama sekolah disini." Jawab Chanyeol ke pedean, tak lupa senyum lebarnya yang membuat ia terlihat tampan dan bersinar. Menghiraukan dua tatapan tajam yang menusuk ke arahya, "Apa?"

"Ckkckk... oppa lucu ya... kenalkan, aku Kim Kyungsoo, adik dari Sehun oppa." "Eoh? Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, iapun mulai mengubah pandanganya pada seorang namja yang sudah memakan bekalnya. "Oh.. ya, ternyata dia kakak mu ya? Hai, Sehun," sapanya riang.

Yang di sapapun hanya mengangguk sekilas karena sibuk makan dan tak lupa kembali membaca komik nya yang tadi tertunda. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kai yang juga sudah memakan bekalnya.

"Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah makan, Kyungsoo ya ayo kita makan juga sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," ajak Chanyeol yang kembali di hadiahi tatapan tak suka dari dua namja yang sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Kenapa dia memanggil Kyungsoo akrab seperti itu?

"Ne!" seru Kyungsoo. Tak menyadari ucapan laki-laki yang mengajaknya makan bersama. Tiba-tiba ia pindah dari tempat duduk Tao dan duduk di samping Chanyeol. Dan mulai lah dua orang berbeda gender itu saling bercerita, menghiraukan 2 namja yang menatap mereka penuh arti.

Kenapa mereka cepat sekali akrabnya?

-Ayayaya~

"Kenapa pria itu sedari tadi melihat mu, Chen?" tanya seorang namj- ah yeoja. Yeoja tomboi memakai topi, kemeja kotak-kotak yang lengannya di lipat hingga siku. Melirik seorang namja yang tengah menyantap makanannya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada seorang namja yang dipangil nya Chen.

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan nama itu Amber dan aku tak tau kenapa pria itu menatap ku. Ok." Jawab Jongdae yang dipanggil Chen oleh Amber datar.

"Ckh, tapi nama itu cocok untuk mu Chennie... dan bisakah kau buang saja kacamata kotak mu itu?" balas Amber gemas.

"Bukannya kau sekelas dengan nya tadi?" tanya seorang namja yang memiliki mata kucing dan wajah yang cukup cantik yang juga memakai topi berwarna hitam, menatap Jongdae yang mulai ribut dengan Amber.

"Ya, di mahasiswa baru. Dan kenapa tadi pagi kau tidak masuk, Key? Kau tau tadi Mr. Kang mengadakan kuis, ta-"

"Apa!? Kuis? Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku?" seru Key- Kim Kibum, tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Bisa tidak kau tidak memotong ucapan ku, tadi kuis nya tidak jadi tapi Mr. Kang hanya memberi tugas." Potong Chen, kesal juga dengan teman nya yang cerewet itu.

Drrt.. Drrt.. Drrt..

Merasa handphone nya bergetar, Jongdae pun mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Yeoboseo.."

'Yeoboseo, Dae ah. Bisa kah nanti siang kau ke Restoran? Umma butuh bantuan mu,' ucap suara di seberang telepon, yang ternyata itu adalah Jaejoong, sang umma.

"Eoh? Umma? Ada apa?"

'Aduh, umma tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Kau bisa kan Chagi?' tanya Jaejoong lagi yang sepertinya sedang sibuk.

"Ne umma. Aku akan ke sana nanti. Bye." Sambungan pun terputus. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, dua pasang mata menatapnya penuh harap. "Apa?"

"Kau mau ke Restoran ibu mu? Bolehkah kami ikut?" kata mereka bersamaan. "Tidak. Kalau kalian hanya ingin makan gratis." Jawab Jongdae cepat yang tau niat ke dua sahabanya ini.

"Ckh, pelit." Dengus Amber sedangkan Key menatap Jongdae protes yang di abaikan oleh sang namja manis.

"Eh, hey lihat di pergi. Mau pergi ke mana dia?" tanya Key yang heran melihat Baekhyun yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduk nya.

"Entah lah, ke kelas berikut nya mungkin. Cha. Kita juga harus pergi" ujar Jongdae acuh.

"Chen ah, apa kau berpikir kalau ia akan sekelas lagi dengan kita?" tanya Amber yang mengikuti namja yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku tidak tau. Dan berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu. Amber Joshepin Liu!" Geram Jongdae yang melangkah pergi menjauhi ke dua sahabanya yang menyebalkan, menurutnya.

-Ayayaya~

"Seharusnya kau menjemput ku dulu sebelum pergi ke tempat umma, Dae oppa!" seru Kyungsoo kesal karena Jongdae tidak jadi menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat telepon kalau Jongdae tidak bisa menjemput nya setelah pulang sekolah seperti biasa.

Sekarang gadis imut yang seharusnya duduk di kelas satu namun karna kepintarannya ia dapat langusng masuk ke kelas dua. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak sekelas dengan Sehun yang ternyata hari ini mendapat jam tambahan untuk olah raga. Jadilah ia meminta Jongdae untuk menjemputnya karena Sehun tak bisa pulang bersamanya. Tapi sepertinya sang oppa yang imut –menurutnya- itu tak bisa menjemputnya.

Sejak Kyungsoo masuk sekolah, seluruh anggota keluarga Choi dan Kim tak membiarkan satu-satuya putri di dalam keluarga itu pergi atau pulang sendiri karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada putri Jaejoong itu. Berlebihan? Memang. Dari pada ia di bawa pergi ke China oleh sang Mama?

Tapi sekarang sepertinya ia harus pulang ke rumah sendiri karena Sehun jelas tak bisa dan ia juga tak ingin menunggu, Jongdae tengah sibuk di Restoran membantu sang umma sedangkan Suho? Ah sepertiya ia juga tak bisa diganggu karena sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan lagi ini adalah hari pertamanya ia mulai bekerja.

Haah... sepertinya aku memang harus pulang dengan bus. Pikirnya setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyapanya. "Kyungsoo?"

"Eh? Umm Chanyeol oppa?" yang ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Chanyeol heran. karena ini sudah hampir satu jam bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan keadaan sekolah juga sudah sepi tapi masih ada anak-anak kelas dua yang sedang bermain dan olah raga di sisi kanan lapangan sekolah.

"Ya. Aku mau pulang. Sebenarnya aku tadi sedang menunggu oppa ku menjemput. Tapi ia tidak bisa, jadi... aku akan pulang dengan bus," jelas Kyungsoo. "Oppa sendiri? Tidak pulang?"

"Uh? Ya. Aku menunggu Kai selesai dengan kelasnya sambil menunggu hyung ku. Aku tak mungkin pulang dengan bus karena oppa kan belum begitu mengenal daerah ini." Jawab Chanyeol. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kau menunggu bersama ku saja? Mungkin sebentar lagi Sehun dan Kai selesai dan kau bisa pulang dengan oppa mu yang dingin itu," lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung mengalihkan tatapan nya ke arah lain karena Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menatap matanya lekat.

Ckh, ada apa dengan ku? kenapa setiap menatap matanya jantung ku tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat..? aiss ini tidak baik. Batin Chanyeol heran.

"Hmm... sepertinya ide bagus. Lagi pula aku juga tidak mau sampai rumah hari sudah malam karena salah naik bus," gumam Kyungsoo yang juga ikut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan jarak agak jauh karena ada pembatas.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada."

.

Setelah Taeyang Songsaenim mengatakan kelas bubar, seluruh siswa kelas 2 A mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka yang sebelumnya sudah mereka bawa dari kelas sehingga selesai pelajaran mereka bisa langsung pulang tanpa harus kembali masuk ke kelas.

Sehun dan Tao berjalan beriringan ke arah gerbang sekolah setelah mereka sedikit membersihkan diri dengan kran air yang memang tersedia di lapangan itu. Tak jauh dari mereka, Kai juga berjalan agak cepat karena ia benar-benar ingin merebahkan tubuh lelah nya di kasur. Tentunya setelah ia juga membersihkan dirinya.

Tanpa terasa, ketiga namja itu sampai di depan gerbang dan tiba-tiba terdiam melihat dua orang remaja tengah berdekatan, terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi hampir menutupi tubuh mungil yeoja dihadapannya. Dan oh! Apakah mata tajam seorang Choi Sehun sedang buram atau ia salah lihat? Itu... Kyungsoo kan? Apa yang di lakukannya dengan seorang namja... ah! Apa-apaan ini!

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" serunya sambil berjalan cepat dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Tiba-tiba saja amarah muncul dalam dirinya. Membuat dua orang itu kaget.

"Eh, Sehun tunggu aku!" panik Tao yang sesaat menjadi patung dan berusaha mengejar Sehun.

Ke dua pasang remaja itu pun langsung melihat orang yang mengangetkan mereka dan seketika,

Bugh!

Tbc...

Hai hai hai~ *lambai-lambai sepatu Baekhyun

Ah ya, mungkin untuk pairing tidak sesuai dengan keinginan reader, tapi saya usahakan kalau mau ada sligh-sligh. Dan juga gak semua chara di keluarin dalam satu chapter.

Ini saya tbc in langsung karena takutnya kepanjangan dan malah makin bosan...

mau nanya nih Kai sama Sehun cocok nya sama siapa? Atau mereka di jodohin berdua? Tapi yang seme uke nya cocok nya siapa? Dan karena belom semua chara keluar, di chap depan mungkin muncul.

Balas review:

Feb 2 ch1- **BlaueFEE**: makasi udah di ingetin ^^, saya khilaf… -_-

Feb 2 ch1- **Tyahra Lau**: ini udah lanjuuut… review lagi yaa..

Feb 2 ch1-** cclara**: ini udah lanjuut.. mianhe update nya ngaret abizz -_- review lagi yaa…

Feb 4 ch1- **Guest**: ini udah lanjuut.. hehee.. Chen uke yaa..? mau sih, tapi liat dulu apa dia mau ato gak.. review lagi yaa..

Feb 21 ch1- **runashine88**: makasi udah di ingetin ^^, saya khilaf… -_- udah di koreksi kok..

Mar 23 ch2-** afiedarliya**: ini udah lanjuut.. hehee chen emang maniszz.. review lagi yaa…

Sep 23 ch3- **gothiclolita89**: gomawo udah mau nunggu nih ff abal-abal… Yh nya mungkin di next chap. review lagi yaa…

Sep 23 ch1,2,3- **novisaputri09**: hehee.. gomawo udah review.. pengen Kai uke? Hum Tanya chen dulu ._.

Sep 23 ch3- **Taekai**: Kai uke nya Tao #plaak. Semoga aja iya :) hehe..

Oct 4 ch3- **Kim Daeyu**: ini udah lanjuut… kalo chen jadi uke, maunya seme nya siapa?

Gomawo yang udah baca dan review... ^^ see u next chap…

Review lagi boleh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**You're My Brother**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: member EXO, Super junior and DBSK, dll. Pair sesuai jalannya cerita...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: kau pergi dengan paksa, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mu yang pergi menjauh. Ingin menahan mu dan ku tau aku tak akan mampu. Hanya janji ku pada ia yang ku hormati untuk menemukan mu lagi. Akankah kita bisa bersama-sama lagi... saeng?

Warning :: baca dulu dari chap 1 biar ngerti... judul ganti karena alasan yang diketahui author seorang dan tuhan. GS! Jaejoong, Kyungsoo, Kyuhyun YAOI BoysxBoys ( di chap yang akan datang-datang-datang), OOC, gaje, Drama! Crak pair, maybe ._. awas ada typo!

a/n :: Jeogmal mianhae #bow 950 ..., mianhe readers sekalian karena lama update nya nih ff...TAT mianhe update nya laaamaaa... *bow alasan? Eerrr... mampet ide? Iya. Sibuk? Iya juga tapi masih sempet baca ff. Ah.. jujur aja dulu saya hampir mau delete ni ff dan jadi reader ajah, tapi... apa ya, tau ah, tiba-tiba ide nya muncul ilang muncul. Jadilah kalau ada waktu luang usahain buat ngetik dan lanjutin ni ff... mianhe kalau ceritanya makin aneh? So...

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding, moga gak bosen -,-'

-DBSKEXOSJ-

.

Bugh!

"Chanyeol oppa!"

Sebuah pukulan telak di pipi sang namja tampan membuat ia jatuh terduduk. Sedangkan sang yeoja yang ternyata Kyungsoo itu melotot kaget dengan kejadian tiba-tiba itu. Ia langsung saja berjongkok dan menatap kaget namja yang ternyata Chanyeol itu. Di usap nya pelan bekas pukulan itu.

"Oppa kenapa kau memukul Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung dan mata yang masih menyiratkan rasa terkejutnya. Menatap Sehun heran.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik ku eoh? Berani-beraninya kau menciumnya," geram Sehun marah. Menatap tajam namja yang lebih tua darinya. Seseorang yang baru saja di kenal nya saat istirahat tadi.

"Uh? Tidak- aku tidak melakukannya. Kau salah paham," bela Chanyeol. Agak sulit ia bicara karena pukulan Sehun tepat mengenai ujung bibirnya. Ckh, perih sekali.

"Oppa, apa yang kau katakan? Chanyeol oppa hanya mengambil serangga di rambut ku!" seru Kyungsoo kesal. Tak terima dengan tuduhan yang Sehun katakan.

"Tapi kenapa kalian begitu dekat? Kau seperti hendak menciumnya saja. Dan kenapa kau masih di sini Kyung? Kenapa belum pulang?" ujar Sehun dingin, masih tak terima dengan alasan yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Aku menunggu mu," jawab Kyungsoo, "Jongdae oppa tidak bisa menjemput ku. Jadi aku menunggu mu untuk pulang bersama. Karena Chanyeol oppa juga sedang menungu Kai oppa, jadi nya aku bersama Yeol oppa menunggu disini. Puas?" lanjut nya cepat karena melihat Sehun yang ingin protes.

Suasana hening sesaat setelah Kyungsoo menjelaskan mengapa ia masih ada di sekolah. Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Timing yang tepat! pemuda yang sekelas dengan nya juga melihat ke arah nya. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Sepasang obsidian dan hazel tajam itu bertemu.

Memutus kontak mata diantara mereka, Kai yang melihat kejadian tadi hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia berjalan lebih mendekati ke empat orang itu.

"Haah kalau begitu, Sehun ah kau harus minta maaf pada Chanyeol hyung karena kau sudah memukulnya," ujar Tao, melirik Sehun yang hanya terdiam.

Sehun hanya diam membuat Kyungsoo kesal. "Oppa! Ka-" "Maaf." Sehun langsung memotong seruan Kyungsoo membuat yeoja manis itu tambah kesal. Melihat itu, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir tebal si namja tan dan melirik sang hyung seakan mengatakan 'jangan memperpanjang masalah, hyung'. Mengerti akan tatapan itu Chanyeol pun hanya menghela nafasnya. Ya, ini bukan apa-apa.

"Haah.. tak apa. ini juga salah ku. Maaf." Ujarnya.

Sesaat suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung, hingga,

Tiin Tiin

Suara klason mobil memecahkan suasana canggung itu. Kelima remaja itu melihat sebuah mobil Ferrari putih yang berhenti tepat di sebelah mereka. Dan seorang namja dengan pakaian kasual dan kacamata hitam bertengger indah di wajahnya, keluar dari dalam mobil. "Chanyeol, Kai waktunya pulang." seru namja itu datar.

Yang di panggil namanya hanya menganggukkan kepala. Berjalan melewati sosok berwajah datar yang juga menatap seseorang yang memanggil kedua siswa baru di sekolahnya itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa pemuda tan itu memasuki mobil. "Ayo pulang hyung. Aku sangat lelah.." gumamnya pelan pada namja yang memanggilnya tadi. Namja tampan itu pun juga kembali masuk setelah memastikan pemuda yang memanggilnya hyung telah duduk nyaman dalam mobilnya.

"Chanyeol ah!" panggil namja itu lagi.

"Ne hyung.", "Ah. Sepertinya kami harus pulang. Sampai ketemu besok –Kyungsoo ah.. aku minta maaf sekali lagi." Setelah pamit pemuda tinggi itupun masuk kedalam mobil dan setelahnya mobil mewah itu melaju meningglkan kawasan sekolah.

Sesaat setelah kepergian 3 namja itu, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya, berbalik menjauhi 2 pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. "Pulang."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku lelah sekali..." tahan Tao yang melihat Sehun yang masih ingin mengintrogasi sang adik.

Dengan ekspresi datar, Choi muda itu mulai berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah jauh dari tempat mereka di iringi Tao yang senantiasa berada di sisi sang sahabat.

"Kau berkelahi?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah selesai membersihkan meja makan malam mereka. Di ruangan itu hanya ada ia dan pemuda tinggi yang masih asyik dengan gelas minumnya. Namja itu penasaran dengan luka lebam di wajah Chanyeol.

"Dame da" (tidak)

"Bisakah kau berbicara bahasa Korea? Kau harus membiasakan dirimu Chanyeol ah. Kita di Korea bukan Jepang," tegur namja pemilik mata indah namun tajam itu.

"Aniyo... hanya ada seorang namja yang salah paham pada ku," jawabnya. "Kita baru beberapa hari disini. Jadi wajar kalau aku masih memakai bahasa Jepang kan,?" lanjutnya. Menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Mendapat jawaban lirih seperti itu membuat Chanyeol menatap namja yang selalu bersamanya itu heran. "Ada apa? Kau ada masalah di kampus baru mu?"

"Tidak. Hanya... tidak menyangka akan secepat ini..." ujar Baekhyun pelan. Menelungkupkan wajahnya kedalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Seakan menghindari Chanyeol yang ingin bertanya lagi. Melihat sosok namja yang sudah di anggapnya hyung kandung itu pun, Chanyeol hanya menatap dalam dan tak berani lagi mengganggu hyung nya itu. Namja itu terlihat seperti memiliki masalah yang sulit.

Perlahan Chanyeol berdiri, "Hyung aku ke kamar dulu. Kalau kau lelah istirahatlah di kamar mu." Katanya. setelahnya ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tak mendengar bisikan lirih penuh pengharapan sang hyung.

"Yunho-sama... aku harap kau dapat menyelesaikannya sebelum mereka benar-benar menganggap dirimu sudah tiada..."

[K-S]

Malam yang hangat di ruang keluarga Choi. Tak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, seluruh anggota keluarga duduk bersama di ruang keluarga yang sekarang terlihat ramai membuat yeoja paruh baya yang masih tetap terlihat cantik itu tersemyum indah. Senang melihat anak-anaknya berkumpul seperti ini walaupun mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong mulai merindukan seseorang...

"Umma senang melihat kalian seperti ini. Walaupun sibuk tapi tetap saling memberi perhatian." Ujarnya pelan. Mata bulat indah itu memandang kasih sayang pada putrinya yang sesekali bertanya pada Suho.

"Ne umma. Rasanya aku sudah lama tidak merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi suasananya terlalu sepi juga.." sahut Suho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop dan kertas-kertas di pangkuannya. Balik menatap sang umma.

"Tapi aku tak yakin kalau malam berikutnya akan seperti ini juga," celetuk Jongdae melirik Sehun yang tengah serius mengerjakan tugasnya yang langsung di sadari pemuda wajah datar itu. "Kenapa kau melirik ku hyung?" tanyanya datar. "Tidak ada." Jawab Jongdae acuh, kembali ke buku yang di bacanya dan memakan cemilan yang tadi di buat sang umma.

"Suho ya... kapan kamu bawa Kris ke rumah? Umma merindukan nya," tanya Jaejoong pada Suho yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas ditanganya, mengdonggak menatap sang umma. "Tidak tau. Umma tau kan kalau kami baru saja mulai bekerja, jadi yah..." Suho tiba-tiba saja malas melanjutkan ucapannya dan kembali menatap laptopnya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau sedang marah pada Kris hyung, Suho hyung." Lagi Jongdae menyahut tanpa melihat sang hyung. Langsung mendapat tatapan penasaran dari Kyungsoo. "Oppa bertengkar dengan Kris oppa?" tanya nya langsung.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa maksud ucapan Jongdae hyung?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya. Yah.. dia heran juga dengan kisah percintaan sang hyung yang setahunya sering ribut selama mereka pacaran bahkan sewaktu di Kanada pun hyung nya yang manis itu pernah minta putus pada pemuda balsteran itu. Tampan sih, tapi kalau dia berani menyakiti Suho hyung nya awas saja..

"Tak ada. Jangan dengarkan dia. Aku dan Kris baik-baik saja. Ia sedang sibuk dengan keluarganya," dan lupa dengan janjinya untuk makan malam bersama. Ckh menyebalkan. Tambah Suho dalam hatinya.

"Yasudah kalau hubungan kalian baik-baik saja. Tapi umma benar-benar merindukan pria tampan itu dan kau harus membawanya ke rumah, ne?" pinta Jaejoong. Ah.. ia sepertinya benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Pria Wu itu.

Hubungan yang tak biasa memang. Suho yang seorang laki-laki dan Kris juga pria yang tampan. Awal hubungan mereka tak lah mulus terutama hubungan sesama seperti mereka. Tapi apa mau dikata, hati sudah memilih dan menetap pada satu hati. 5 tahun yang lalu adalah tahun yang berat bagi namja pemilik nama guardian itu. Hanya bersama Kris lah ia bisa mengatasi kelemahan dan kekurangannya. Hanya bersama namja tampan itu ia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya karena cinta dan kehilangan sosok sang ibu.

Tentu kedua orang tua mereka menolak anak mereka menyimpang, tapi apa mau dikata. Cinta yang memilih mereka untuk bersama. dan restu pun mereka berikan asal putra-putra mereka bahagia dan mendukung mereka sepenuh hati.

"Suho oppa…" Kyungsoo memanggil, "Oppa kapan Daddy dan Kyuhyun Mommy pulang? Kyung merindukan Daddy.." tanyanya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup sensitive untuk seseorang yang tengah serius dengan soal-soal di bukunya.

"Uh? Entah lah, oppa tidak tau. Kyuhyun Mommy masih butuh perawatan jadi mungkin mereka tak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat ini," jawab Suho.

"Jadi Mommy masih sakit? Umma, kenapa Mommy tidak dirawat di Korea saja? Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Singapura sih.." keluh Kyungsoo pada Jaejoong yang mengelus surai hitam lembutnya.

"Karena pengobatan disana lebih bagus dari pada di Korea, sayang." Jawab Jaejoong lembut.

"Lebih baik tidak pulang saja sekalian."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menatap pemuda yang menatap kosong bukunya di hadapannya. Merasakan tatapan yang tertuju ke arahnya pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat itu pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, acuh. Tanpa balas menatap mereka. Kembali menulis di buku tugasnya.

Melihat gerakan tubuh Sehun itu membuat Jongdae kesal. Langsung saja ia memukul bahu namja yang sudah di anggapnya adik kandungnya itu.

Plaak!

"Auw, hyung! Kenapa kau memukul ku, eoh?" kesal Sehun.

"Bisakah mulut mu itu di jaga? Bersyukurlah aku tak memukul bibir evil mu itu, dasar cadel!" balas Jongdae. Mendelik tajam Sehun yang masih mengusap bahunya yang dipukul lumayan kuat.

"Sehunnie kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu. Bagaimana pun mereka orang tua mu," ujar Jaejoong lembut. Mengerti kenapa putra bungsu adiknya itu bisa berbicara seperti itu. Masih marahkah kau pada Daddy mu, Sehun ah?

Tak ada balasan dari Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu hanya diam dan memilih beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mengemasi buku-bukunya tanpa menatap sang umma yang menatapnya sendu. "Aku selesai. Selamat malam." Ucapnya datar.

"Ya. Selamat malam Sehun ah.." seru Jongdae pelan kemudian melirik sang umma, Suho dan Kyungsoo yang malah berbalik menatap nya dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. "Kenapa? Dia mengucapkan selamat malam. Aku hanya membalasnya saja. Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?" Tanya heran.

"Oppa kau aneh. Setelah memukul dan memarahinya kau malah menjawab salam nya," jawab Kyungsoo heran dengan tingkah sang oppa. Tak berbeda, Suho dan Jaejoong pun menatap namja pemilik bibir tipis itu heran. "Memangnya kenapa? Tak salahkan menjawab salamnya?" jawab Jongdae acuh dan kembali menatap bukunya.

"Umma! Kenapa aku harus punya oppa aneh seperti dia? Sudah wajahnya seperti kotak kue, jelek, suara cempreng, pendek lagi!. Umma..."

"Yah! Bola ping pong! Kau pikir dirimu itu cantik? Mata bulat, bibir tebal seperti itu menakutkan"

Bukh!

"Oppa jelek. Mata bulat ku ini dari umma, sedangkan mata oppa sipit begitu. Seperti tak punya mata tapi bulu mata lentik seperti yeoja. Dasar onta kotak tipi!"

"Yak! Dongsaeng kurang ajar. Sini kau, bola ping pong!"

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun mengisi suasana yang sebelumnya canggung membuat Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya. Tak sengaja mata bulat itu melirik pemuda yang sedari tadi diam dan tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari namja tertua di rumah megah itu. Di tatapnya lembut Suho dan beranjak mendekati sang anak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Mengusap lembut bahu sang namja.

"Ne umma. Nan gwenchana," balas Suho. Tak lupa senyum teduhnya untuk sang ibu yang sudah di anggapnya ibu kandungnya itu. "Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa Sehun masih tak bisa menerima Kyuhyun mommy. Mommy sangat baik dan perhatian padanya, tapi kenapa Sehun-"

"Mungkin karena Sehun masih cemburu pada Kyuhyun?", potong Jaejoong. Ditatapnya mata indah Suho yang mirip dengan Kibum. "Semenjak Daddy mu tau kalau ibu baru mu itu memiliki penyakit yang tak bisa di bilang berat juga, tapi itu tetap membuat Siwon tak ingin kehilangan pendamping hidupnya lagi. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana perjuangan Daddy mu itu mendapatkan cinta seorang yeoja yang tak ingin berkomitmen hanya karena tak ingin jadi beban karena penyakit yang dimilikinya? Dan bagaimana Sehun akhirnya merestui pernikahan mereka namun dengan syarat Daddy mu itu tetap memberikan perhatian lebih untuknya." Jelas Jaejoong. Memberikan pengertian untuk Suho.

"Tapi Sehun keterlaluan berkata seperti itu, umma. Aku tak habis pikir dengan anak satu itu," gerutu Suho. Karena menurutnya yeoja yang hampir 2 tahun menjadi ibu nya itu benar-benar butuh pengobatan untuk penyakit paru-parunya. Seseorang yang langsung membuatnya jatuh hati dan dengan cepat menyukai dan menyayanginya seperti ia menyayangi sang ibu yang telah tiada. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun, yeoja yang tetap terlihat cantik di umurnya yang tak lagi muda itu berkata, ia tak ingin menjadi penggati seseorang dalam keluarganya. Hanya biarkan ia menjadi pelengkap dalam keluarganya. Pelengkap sebagai istri bagi sang Daddy dan ibu untuk nya dan Sehun.

Jaejoong mengelus surai coklat lembut Suho. Membiarkan namja manis itu merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Pikirannya melayang pada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mulai menyita pikiran dan hatinya..

Bogoshippo.. Yunho oppa...

[Y-J]

Di tempat berbeda di waktu yang sama. Seorang namja dengan tubuh tegap, wajah tegas dan mata musang khas, tengah menatap jalanan lalulintas ibu kota Jepang, Tokyo, dari balik kaca lebar gedung apartemen mewah. Pria yang masih terlihat tampan dan beribawa itu menutup mata lelah. Berusaha meresapi ketenangan yang sulit di dapatnya akhir-akhir ini. Berusaha mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu. Bayangan masa lalu tentang seseorang yang masih menjadi separuh jiwanya, hatinya dan hidupnya. Seorang yeoja yang dari dulu hingga sekarang masih sangat teramat dicintainya. Ia merindukan sosok itu.

Dan seorang anak yang ia tinggalkan. Bocah kecil yang sungguh sangat membuat ia lumpuh jika membayangkan betapa rapuhnya sang putra kecil menangis saat ia pergi.

Tak disadarinya setetes liquid bening menuruni wajah lelahnya.

"Mengingat kenangan masa lalu?" sebuah suara berat membuat pria dewasa itu dengan enggan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menampilkan sepasang bola mata hitam nan tajam. "Tak bisakah kau memberi ku waktu untuk sendiri, Yoochun?" uajrnya pelan. Tanpa menatap seorang pria di belakanganya. Yoochun, Park Yoochun.

"Sepertinya tak bisa, Jung-sama. Karena aku membawa berita yang penting, menurutku." Jawab Yoochun. Melangkah kearah sofa dan mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya disana.

Jung Yunho. Berbalik menghadap sang pria yang sedikit lebih muda darinya setelah memastikan tak ada satupun liquid yang mengalir di pipinya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Huang. Family dari China itu sudah mulai bergerak. Dan sasarannya sekarang adalah kawasan Fukuoka." jelas namja dengan marga Park itu. Menatap penuh arti lelaki yang sedikit lebih tua darinya. "Apa kau-"

"Selesaikan dalam waktu 2 minggu sebelum mereka dapat berulah lebih jauh." Potong Yunho dengan nada dinginnya. Tanpa menatap lawan bicara, ia berjalan dan duduk di singgasananya.

Tak ada balasan dari Yoochun. Pria itu hanya menatap dalam laki-laki yang sudah di anggapnya kakaknya itu. Seseorang yang sudah mengalami masa-masa paling berat dalam hidupnya. "Jika semua selesai dan keluarga ini sudah 'bersih'," ujarnya. "Kau bisa kembali bersama mereka, hyung." Lanjutnya. Seakan mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan kepala keluarga Jung itu. "Aku dan Changmin tak akan berhenti mencari mereka dan menemukan mereka. Itu sumpah kami, Yunho hyung."

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan sederhana itu. Mata musang seorang Jung menatap sendu sebuah foto yang sudah terlihat usang namun masih jelas memperlihatkan dua rupa yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Ah, seperti apa rupa bocah mungil itu sekarang?

"Ini sudah tiga hari sejak mereka sampai di Korea," Yunho memulai, memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanyanya.

"Baik. Tak ada masalah. Baekhyun dan kuliah nya baik-baik saja. Tuan muda dan Chanyeol ku rasa mereka bisa cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah yang baru. Mungkin hanya perlu penyesuaian bahasa…" jawab Yoochun. "Ah ya, bagaimana dengan 'Tuan muda kecil'? kenapa dia tidak kau perbolehkan ikut bersama kakaknya?"

"Kau tau jawabannya, Park." Jawab Yunho cepat. Seperti tak ingin membahas tentang 'anak termuda'nya itu. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu mau tak mau Yoochun hanya menghela nafas pelan. Tak ingin membuat pria tegas itu marah?

"Aku hanya tak ingin ia terlibat lebih jauh. Anak itu berbeda. Ia keras kepala tak seperi Kai."

Kembali. Hening mengisi kekosongan suasana dalam ruangan itu. Yunho kembali menatap hamparan langit gelap tak berbintang di balik kaca bening itu. Mebayangkan 3 sosok wajah yang akan menjadi penerusnya. 3 orang putra Jung.

"Andai semua selesai seperti harapan ku…" gumamnya. "Jongdae yang akan menggantikan aku menjadi kepala keluarga Jung." Ucapnya dalam. Seulas senyum teduh terparti di wajah lelahnya.

"Kau tau Yoochun ah? Ketiga putra Jung sangat hebat dan berbakat."

Sebuah kalimat yang suatu saat nanti akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui. Kau tak tahu bahwa dirimu tak hanya memiliki tiga orang putra, kan?

[K-S-T]

Pagi yang cerah untuk tersenyum pada dunia. Kai berjalan dengan tenang dan santai menuju tempat baru yang menjadi tempat ia menimba ilmu. Sekolah baru yang, lumayanlah dari pada sekolahnya dulu, di Jepang.

Ah sepertinya tak bisa di bilang tenang juga karena ada seorang namja tinggi yang mengganggu nya sejak mereka diturunkan di halte yang tak jauh dari SM High School. Mengganggu karena namja itu selalu berjalan tapat di belakangnya. Membuat namja pemilik kulit tan itu menggerutu sebal.

"Yak! Hyung, bisakah kau tak berjalan di belakang ku? Aish, kau membuat ku risih Chanyeol hyung," ucap Kai kesal.

"Bukankah aku sudah katakan pada mu Kai ya? Biarkan hyung berlindung di punggung mu sebentar saja sampai hyung tiba di kelas hyung, nee..." balas Chanyeol yang terlihat waspada dengan sekitarnya. Tapi itu membuat ia terlihat aneh. "Kenapa juga Baekhyun hyung menurunkan kita di depan halte? Kenapa tidak langsung saja ke sekolah biar hyung langsung masuk kelas dan-"

"Dan bisa menghindar dari Sehun? Kau takut padanya?" potong Kai. Melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya.

"Tidak. Siapa juga yang takut dengan makhluk pucat itu,"balas Chanyeol. Sedikit tak terima dengan ucapan Kai. Ahh… ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian kemarin.

Mereka sudah memasuki kawasan sekolah, hanya beberapa meter dari pintu masuk utama. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tetap seperti tadi, namja tinggi itu tetap berjalan di belakang Kai. Hingga Chanyeol merasa tali sepatunya lepas dan segera ia menunduk. Membiarkan Kai berjalan sendiri tanpa menyadari sang hyung yang tertinggal di belakang.

Tetap berjalan dengan tenang hingga sebuah teriakan membuat ia berhenti hanya untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak. Tak menyadari bahwa sebuah tongkat terlempar tepat mengarah kearahnya.

"Kai! Awas!"

Grepp! Sreett

Bukh!

"Akh!"

Tbc…

Hola hola hola~

Langsung balas review yah..

**novisaputri09**: gak akan lupa sama HUNKAI kok yaa… gomawo udah review..

**kyungiNoru**: iyah ini crack pair . Bingung ya? Saya juga bingung nih ._.' hehe gomawo udah review.

**chensing**: yang pasti disini Chenchen jadi uke kok~ *dipelototin bebek imut *plak! Gomawo udah review…

**t.a**: chanyeol sama kyungsoo ya… *mikir lagi* ah ya, kai sama tao kok, tenang aja! *PLAAK* gomawo udah review…

Maaf telat update lagi, ffn gak mau di buka dan gak bisa di buka. Bikin keselll! Heol!

Entah jaringan atau apa, tiap buka error mulu.. hiks, cuma bisa baca doang saya nya…

Sekali lagi. Mianhe..

Gak banyak kata-kata, saya minta review nya boleh? Saya butuh asupan semangat nih…. Hikssu… T.T

Saling menghargai ne….

See next chap~

Boleh review nya?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6**

**You're My Brother**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: member EXO, Super junior and DBSK, dll. Pair sesuai jalannya cerita...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: mereka pergi, bukan meninggalkan mu. Mereka akan kembali pada mu bila kau mau menerima kehadiran mereka, lagi.

Warning :: baca dulu dari chap 1 biar ngerti... YAOI BoysxBoys ( di chap yang akan datang-datang-datang), OOC, gaje, Drama! Crak pair, maybe ._. awas ada typo!

a/n :: mianhe readers karena lama update nya nih ff...TAT mianhe update nya laaamaaa... *bow alasan? Eerrr... mampet ide? Iya. Sibuk? Iya juga tapi masih sempet baca ff. Ah.. jujur aja dulu saya hampir mau delete ni ff dan jadi reader ajah, tapi... apa ya, tau ah, tiba-tiba ide nya muncul ilang muncul. Jadilah kalau ada waktu luang usahain buat ngetik dan lanjutin ni ff... mianhe kalau ceritanya makin aneh? So...

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah...

Happy riding, moga gak bosen -,-'

-DBSKEXOSJ-

JLEB!

Tongkat tajam itu pun menancap tepat di tempat Kai berdiri.

Untung lah seseorang yang berteriak tadi langsung menarik lengan pemuda tan itu dan sukses masuk kedalam pelukan si pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat.

-Kai POV-

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Semua terasa cepat. Setelah aku mendengar seseorang meneriakan nama ku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tarikan kuat pada lengan kanan ku. Dan yang kurasakan setelahnya, sebuah dekapan erat pada tubuh ku. Suara degupan jantung yang tepat di telinga ku, terasa sangat keras. Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kurasakan jantung ku berdetak cepat, saling bersahutan dengan detak jantung seseorang yang kini mendekap ku. Eh?

"Haah, syukurlah aku bisa cepat menarik mu. Kalau tidak kepala mu yang akan tertancap tongkat itu."

Kata-kata bernada cemas yang kutangkap, dan deru nafas seseorang yang mendekap ku. Suara yang yang mulai kuhafal sejak aku mulai menjalani hari sebagai murid SM High School.

Ku angkat wajah ku dan perlahan sedikit menjauh dari namja yang masih memelukku dengan deru nafasnya yang terdengar mulai stabil. Ah! Dia?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suranya begitu datar. Berbeda dengan yang ku dengar sesaat yang lalu. Wajah datar dan mata tajam itu menatap ku dalam. Entah kenapa aku seperti tak bisa lepas setiap mata tajam itu menatap dalam kedua mata ku. "Sehun? Apa yang terjadi?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan nya tapi aku malah balik bertanya padanya. Kenapa terasa hangat?

"Apa kau tak sadar sebuah tongkat terlempar mengarah pada mu?"

Tanya nya lagi. Perlahan aku mengikuti arah matanya dan sebuah tongkat panjang menancap dalam tepat di belakang ku. Wow…

"Kai-sama! Daijoubu ka? Kai-sama. Ne!, Kai-sama. Watashi no shitsumon ni kottae nasai? Daijoubu ka?" aku tersentak dan ku rasakan hangat itu lenyap seketika. Chanyeol menarik ku ke hadapannya. Memegang ke dua pundak ku dengan jemari besarnya. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Hyung kau berlebihan.

"Aku tak apa. Dan berhentilah menggunakan bahasa Jepang hyung." Jawab ku. Berbalik setelah melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, mengabaikan wajah nya yang aku yakin pasti dia sangat khawatir. Dan aku yakin dia tau aku baik-baik saja. Kembali berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Gomawo, Sehun-shii."

"Hn."

Singkat dan datar. Apa dia terbuat dari batu es?

Sesaat suasana canggung di antara kami hingga lagi-lagi sebuah teriakan kembali terdengar.

"Kai! Kai kau baik-baik saja? Maaf! Maaf kan aku. Sungguh aku benar-benar tak tau kau ada disana, tangan ku licin dan ak- aku benar-benar tak sengaja melempar kearah mu. Ma-"

"Kau berisik sekali."

Ah! Tao.

Eh? Tunggu siapa bicara tadi? Sehun?

"Yaa.. tapi aku benar-benar tak se-"

"Aku bilang kau berisik Huang Zi Tao."

Lagi Sehun memotong ucapan Tao. Dia kenapa?

"Hey hey, sudahlah. Yang penting Kai baik-baik saja. Tao-shii, bisa kau lepaskan Kai?"

Ucapan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian ku pada Tao yang memegang bahu ku erat. Lumayan sakit. Tapi aku tak memperlihatkannya. Perlahan ia melepasnya dan mengusap lembut lengan atas ku. Raut wajah yang tadi terlihat begitu khawatir dan bersalah berganti dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. Dia tampan kan?.

"Maaf Kai-ah."

"Ne. tak apa."

"Hehe… ternyata kau baik juga. Ah! Sudah jam segini. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat masuk sebelum bel berbunyi," ucapnya cepat dan berbalik mengambil tongkatnya tadi. Ku lirik Sehun yang masih berdiam di sebelah ku.

Sreet

Ah!

"Ne! kajja kita masuk. Sehun-ah! Kau juga." Dengan santainya, lengan panjangnya meraup bahu ku dan membawa tubuh ku kedalam rangkulannya. Ku lirik lagi Sehun yang mulai berjalan beriringan dengan langkah ku dan Tao. Aku ingin melihat Chanyeol tapi Tao menyuruh ku cepat. Hyung, mianhe.

-Kai POV End-

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat mereka pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu kaca. Entah apa yang kini tengah di pikirkannya. Ada yang menjanggal di kepalanya tentang kejadiaan beberapaa saat yang lalu. Mata bulat tajam nya menatap dalam bekas tongkat yang ternyata ujungnya runcing tadi. Bekas lobangnya cukup dalam. Tidak mungkin kalau tongkat itu sengaja di lempar kan? Beberapa saat ia berpikir dan tatapan itu berubah datar. Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah senyum tipis terparti di wajah tampan namun dingin itu.

Huh, ini menarik.

[B-J]

"Ok. Class. Saya akan meninggalkan beberapa tugas untuk hari ini karena saya ada keperluan. Dan tugas ini harus kumpul hari ini juga di meja saya."

Mr. Kang berbicara sembari membereskan buku-bukunya. Kembali melihat mahasiswanya yang mulai mengeluh dengan tugas yang ia berikan. Mata nya tertuju pada pemuda dengan kacamata kotak dengan bingkai hitam yang terlihat pas di wajah si pemuda. "Kim Jongdae-shii," panggilnya.

Jongdae yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak karena ia terlihat lelah dengan menundukkan kepalanya, langsung menegakkan kepalanya melihat sang dosen yang memanggilnya, membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba mendadak pusing. "Ne Mr. Kang!"

"Untuk partitur lagu minggu lalu yang saya minta, letakkan saja di atas meja saya." ucap Mr. Kang.

Setelah mendapat anggukan dan jawaban, Mr. Kang pun berlalu meninggalkan kelas dan membuat kelas itu langsung di penuhi suara-suara bising.

"Ughh… kenapa mereka ribut sekali…"

"Yaaa…. ChenChen bantu aku mengerjakannya. Kau tau aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini, kenapa juga Mr. Kang memberikan soal seperti ini?"

"Kau hanya tertidur dan memainkan handphone mu, bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini, Amber?"

"Seperti kau memperhatikan saja. Dasar kunci jelek!"

"Yak aku tidak jelek, ember bocor,"

"Sudah mata sipit, cerewet lagi!"

"Yak, lihat diri mu, yeoja tidak namja juga tidak, dasar makhluk labil,"

"Yaak Kau-"

"YAK! DIAM!"

Siingghh…

Teriakan dengan nada tinggi itu membuat se isi kelas diam. Beberapa orang bahkan menutup telingga mereka karena takut telinga mereka sakit seketika setelah mendengar teriakan dengan nada tinggi seperti tadi. Semua mata tertuju pada namja yang kini tengah menenggelamkan wajah nya ke dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Menatap heran dan risih. Sesaat tak ada yang berbicara hingga Key, namja dengan wajah kelewat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja menatap heran dan khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. "Jongdae ah, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kau tau teriakanmu itu dapat membuat telinga ku pecah..." ujar nya, sedikit berlebihan.

"Karena kalian semua ribut. Seperti anak TK saja." Jawab Jongdae datar.

Setelah mendengar alasan yang sudah sangat biasa itu, membuat mereka semua hanya memutar mata bosan dan kembali ke kegiatan mereka tadi. Mengacuhkan pemuda kacamata itu dan kembali ribut. Mengacuhkan seorang Kim Jongdae yang kembali bersungut tak menentu.

"Pabo. Kau tau sendiri seperti apa orang-orang di kelas ini," celetuk Amber. Menghempaskan dirinya di samping Jongdae dan megambil buku milik namja bibir tipis itu, paksa. Dan langsung mendapat gerutuan kesal dari yang punya.

"Yaa.. Amber!"

"Jangan teriak ChenChen,"

"Berhenti memanggilku Chen, nama ku Jong-"

"Dae. Kim Jongdae. Lebih baik kau kerjakan tugas ini. Karena lebih cepat lebih baik." Potong L yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suaranya, akhirnya bicara juga. Tersenyum penuh arti pada namja yang menatapnya curiga dan seketika tau apa dari maksud ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Aku mau kencan dengan bby Sungjong sebentar dan kalau kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya aku pinjam, ne? Tolong ne Jongdaeii... ne ne ne.. ok aku pergi dulu. Jaa." Ujarnya lagi dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar protesan dari yang di mintai tolong. Jongdae hanya bisa melongo mendengar kata-kata L, dan hanya bisa pasrah saja kalau begini. Menyebalkan!

"Ckh, enak saja dia pinjam-pinjam. Dasar," gerutu Key.

"Kau juga mencontek Kim key... e eh eh, Chen kau mau kemana?" tanya Amber heran melihat Jongdae yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya sembari membawa buku dan pena. "Keluar." Jawabnya ketus dan pergi berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Key dan Amber yang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Dasar aneh."

Setelah keluar dari kelas yang berisik nya 'biasa-biasa' itu, Jongdae berjalan kearah bangku taman yang memang di sediakan di area taman kampus. Untung nya taman itu bersebrangan langsung dengan kelas nya. Jadi tak berlu berjalan jauh untuk mencapai taman itu.

Mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kayu dan meletakkan buku beserta pena yang dibawanya tadi di atas meja bulat di hadapannya. Duduk tegak, berusaha rileks dengan meletakkan kedua tangnnya di atas meja. Menghela nafas sejenak dan menutup mata indahnya. Diam meresapi ketenangan di sekitarnya.

Setelah dirasanya tubuhnya nyaman dan tenang, kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan. Dan yang terlihat oleh mata sipit indah itu adalah sepasang mata kelam nan meneduhkan. Di lingkupi eyeliner yang membuat sepasang mata itu terlihat tajam dan dingin namun menyejukkan. Entah lah. Ia sendiri sulit mengartikan tatapan itu.

Terfokus pada apa yang dilihatnya, tak menyadari si pemilik mata dengan hias eyeliner itu sedari tadi juga menatap sepasang mata sipitnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah pria tampan itu.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Sebuah kalimat yang menyadarkannya dari lamunan akan arti mata tajam dan indah itu, tersentak karena si pemilik mata balas menatapnya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tanaman yang ada di sebelah namja itu. Memutus pandangan mereka. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya nya pelan. Salah tingkah karena ketahuan dengan mengelus lehernya pelan. Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi canggung. Baginya.

"Uhm, entahlah. Menurutmu?" jawab namja itu santai dan membuka buku yang dibawanya. Menyibukkan diri dengan melihat soal dan menjawabnya di bukunya dengan tenang. Seolah mengabaikan tindakannya tadi. Menatap dalam diam wajah si pemuda di hadapannya tadi.

Tidak senang dengan jawaban namja di depannya, Jongdae kembali menatap mahasiswa baru- ah tidak baru lagi- itu, sedikit kesal. Bibir tipis itu bergumam kesal.

Mengabaikan kejadian yang menurutnya memalukan tadi, Jongdae pun mulai membuka bukunya dan mencoba menjawab soal-soal yang di berikan Mr. Kang tadi.

Suasana di sekitar mereka benar-benar tenang dan nyaman. Yaah.. karena ini masih jam pelajaran dan sebagian besar mahasiswa tentu saja berada di dalam kelas. Tapi ada beberapa mahasiswa lain yang berjalan entah kemana. Pagi yang tenang.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengacaukan suasana itu hingga namja dengan tekstur wajah seperti persegi(?) itu mulai mengeluh.

"Ayaa... kenapa jawaban nya tidak sama? Issh.." gerutu Jongdae. Suaranya sedikit bersik membuat namja di depannya menatapnya heran.

"Aah, ulang lagi!" kembali ia menggerutu, tak sadar bahwa namja di depannya sedaritadi memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan semua tingkah yang di buatnya. Setiap ekspresi di wajah yang terbilang cukup manis dengan bibir tipis yang mengerucut imut dan pipi yang lumayan berisi itu. Mata sipit dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Mata yang sangat indah...

"Apa kau suka bernyanyi?" tanya nya. Tak tahan juga dengan keadaan hening itu. Biarlah kalau dia dianggap mengganggu pemuda di depannya itu. Beberapa saat ia menunggu reaksi Jongdae, mungkin karena namja itu masih sibuk mencari cara untuk memecahkan soal-soal itu.

"Eh, oh mianhe Baekhyun-shii, kau bilang apa tadi?" ucap Jongdae terbata. Mengalihkan sepasang mata sipitnya kearah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Deg!

"Apa kau suka bernyanyi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Jongdae menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Umm... yeah lumayan. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" jawab nya heran. Berusaha terlihat biasa. Yang tadi itu apa?

"Yaah, mendengar Mr. Kang yang memintamu memberikan partitur lagu, aku jadi berpikir kalau kau orang yang senang dengan musik dan bernyanyi," ujarnya. "Pasti suara mu bagus." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Suara ku jelek. Apa kau tak mendengar teriakan ku tadi?"

"Itu karena kau sedang kesal. Kalau kau bernyanyi pasti suara mu bagus kan,"

"Ck, memangnya kau sudah pernah mendengar ku bernyanyi?"

"Belum,"

"Uh?"

"Aku belum pernah mendengar mu bernyanyi,"

Kata-kata Baekhyun entah kenapa membuat Jongdae kembali merasakan perasaan tadi. Perasaan aneh saat ia menatap kedua mata tajam itu.

"Tapi kemarin aku mendengar seorang dosen berbicara tentang mu yang memenangkan lomba nyanyi. Yaah..." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Memangnya kau juga suka bernyanyi?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi suara mu terdengar bagus,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tapi kenapa kau tak suka bernyanyi? Asal kau tau suaramu itu sangat bagus. Apa lagi kalau dengan lagu-lagu... umm, ballad?" Jongdae melirik Baekhyun dengan sudut matanya dan terdengar oleh nya tawa yang terdengar indah di telinganya. Oh tidak... ada apa dengan telinga ku?

"Hehe.. apa kau berpikir aku cocok dengan jenis lagu seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, tersenyum tipis.

"Yaa... kau tau nada suara mu itu Fletto... tunggu- umm suaramu di bawah suara ku. High 2, kurasa..." jawab Jongdae ragu. Mengingat-ingat jenis-jenis suara yang hafal pasti olehnya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia lupa?

"Hei, sudah lah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ah, ya apa kau punya dongsaeng?". Baekhyun bertanya lagi, dengan topik yang jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi. Membuat sebelah alis Jongdae naik. "Dongsaeng? Tentu saja aku punya. Kenapa?"

"Namja atau Yeoja?"

"Keduanya,"

Deg!

"Yeoja? Oh, sekolah dimana? Mungkin adik ku juga bersekolah yang sama dengan adik mu?"

"Kau juga punya dongsaeng?" tanya Jongdae heran.

"Yeah... alasan kenapa aku pindah kesini karena adik ku pindah ke Korea, jadi dimana mereka sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Terdengar jelas kalau ia penasaran.

"SM High School, kelas 2," jawab Jongdae

"SM High School?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Apa adik mu juga sekolah disana?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun menjawab. Pikirannya langsung melayang pada seseorang yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia kembali ke Korea. "Ya. Dia juga sekolah disana," jawabnya. "Kau bilang mereka kelas 2? Apa mereka kembar?" lanjut Baekhyun. Terdengar jelas nada penasaran dari ucapannya. Mata nya menatap lekat pemuda di depannya.

Jongdae tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata laki-laki di depannya itu. Kembar?

"Kenapa kau berpikir mereka kembar? Ugghh aku tak bisa membayangkan nya! Aku hanya memiliki seorang adik perempuan dan yang satu lagi itu sepupu ku. Dan umur mereka berbeda satu tahun. Dia sudah aku anggap adik ku sendiri." Jelasnya. Raut wajahnya tampak aneh membayangkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun kembar. Euugghh…

"Oh."

Sebelah alis Jongdae terangkat mendapat tanggapan yang sangat singkat itu. Ia ingin bertanya namun seseorang mengintrupsi nya.

"Yaa yak! Ternyata kalian ada di sini. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian sendang kencan eoh? Ka- auch! Yak Amber kenapa kau pukul kepala ku eoh?" L mengaduh kesakitan karena kepalanya di pukul Amber.

"Yak pabo. Kau itu yang berkencan dan meninggalkan tugas. Lalu kau pasti meminjam tugas Chen seenaknya. Apa kau tidak melihat mereka sedang serius bicara? Ap-" belum selesai yeoja tomboy itu bicara Jongdae memotongnya.

"Uggh diam! Kenapa kalian selalu ribut eoh? Mengganggu saja.." keluh nya. Ia kesal dengan tingkah sahabat-sahabat nya itu.

"Ckh, seperti kau tidak saja. Jadi, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas nya?" Key bertanya seraya mengambil buku milik Jongdae dan langsung mendapat protes. "Ya! Key aku belum selesai!"

"Yah! Kenapa kau belum selesai? Waktu tinggal 30 menit lagi. Baekhyun-shii, apa kau sudah selesai? Boleh aku pinjam?". Amber mendekati Baekhyun yang sedaritadi diam. Pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada Jongdae yang masih berseteru dengan Key dan L. Yeoja tomboy itu menatap heran pemuda di depannya. Detik berikutnya, senyum jahil langsung terpasang di wajahnya.

"Eeyy… kenapa kau menatap ChenChen seperti itu, Baekhyun-shii?" ucapnya dengan nada jahil setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan pemuda dengan eyeliner itu.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata Amber. Langsung saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja yang ternyata sudah berdiri di samping nya. "Uh! Oh, tidak ada. Apa kau mau meminjam buku ku? Ini pakailah. Aku sudah selesai menjawab soal-soal nya." Ucap Baekhyun seraya memberikan bukunya pada Amber.

"Eoh? Benarkah? Ah kau penyelamat ku Shim Baekhyun!" seru Amber girang, sekejap melupakan niatnya tadi yang ingin menjahili Baekhyun.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka –Amber, Key dan L- mengerjakan tugas mereka sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, duduk bersandar sambil memainkan gadget mereka.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?" Key bertanya tanpa melihat Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

"Tak ada," jawab Jongdae pelan.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong ChenChen. Katakan apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi," kali ini L yang bertanya. Pemilik nama Kim Myungsoo itu menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Hanya perbincangan ringan." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Melirik pemuda mata sipit itu dengan sudut matanya.

Teet Teeet

Terdengar oleh mereka suara bel berakhirnya pelajaran.

"Yah! Selesai selesai~ aku lapaaarr…." Seru Amber senang. Yeoja itu melirik teman-teman namja nya. "Ada yang mau ke kantin?" Tanya nya dengan nada harap.

"Ckh, tentu saja kami semua mau Amber Liu… sudah lah, sebaiknya tugas-tugas ini kumpul dulu setelah itu kita ke kantin," balas Jongdae kemudian melirik Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap pergi. "Baekhyun-shii," panggilnya.

"Um, apa?" respon Baekhyun.

"Ka-"

"Kau juga harus ikut kami ke kantin. Mulai sekarang kau teman kami dan kau harus mau ikut kemanapun kami pergi, wakarimashita?" ucapan Jongdae di potong oleh L yang tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. Senyum persahabatan.

"Ne! kau sudah mau menolong kami, jadi kau juga ikut dengan kami!" kata Key semangat.

"Eh, um.. Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun

"Ah, Lele, sejak kapan kau bisa B. Jepang?" tanya Amber dengan nada jahil.

"Yah! Amber!"

._.

[C-K]

Di ruang music, terlihat Kyungsoo tengah serius membaca partitur lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. Jinri menatap penasaran pada gadis dengan mata bulat indah itu.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di depannya. Dan menatap balik Jinri. "Kenapa Unni menatap ku terus?" tanya nya.

"Uh? Apa kau tertanggu?" balasnya, balik bertanya. Kedua matanya mengedip lucu.

"Anni. Hanya saja unni sedaritadi menatap ku terus. Ada apa?"

Gadis itu meletakkan partitur lagu yang dari tadi dipegangnya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada yeoja yang lebih tua darinya namun sekelas dengannya. Ya, mereka sekelas.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan sunbae baru itu? Uhk, siapa namanya?", "Chanyeol oppa," "Ne, Chanyeol. Sejak kapan eoh? Kalian terlihat dekat waktu pulang sekolah kemarin." Jelas Jinri. Iseng mengambil partitur lagu yang di pegang Kyungsoo tadi.

"Dekat? Tidak. Kami bahkan baru bertemu kemarin," jawab Kyungsoo. " Tunggu, unni melihat kami? Dimana?" tanya nya heran. bukankah kemarin itu semua orang sudah pulang?

"Yaa... itu.. aku lupa mengambil dompet ku di loker, makanya aku balik lagi ke sekolah dan yeah, unni melihat mu bersama Chanyeol sunbae di depan sekolah, " ujar Jinri. Melirik Kyungsoo dengan sudut matanya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Unni, sudah berapa kali aku bilang eoh? Dompet itu masukkan ke dalam tas bukan di tinggal di loker. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang mengambil dompet mu? Bisakah kebiasaamu itu di robah? Kau ta-"

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa kau malah menceramahiku? Aku tau dan aku sudah berjanji pada diri ku sendiri untuk tidak meletakkan dompet ku di loker. Sekarang, ceritakan tentang soal kemarin, cepat." Potong Jinri. Kesal juga, kenapa dia yang di marahi? Kenapa tidak jawab saja pertanyaan nya?

"Hanya bicara soal biasa,"

"Misalnya?" sahut Jinri cepat.

"Unni, kenapa kau jadi _kepo_ begini?"

"Kau tak ingin memberitahu ku? aku jad-"

Tok Tok Tokk

Kembali, kata-kata gadis dengan tubuh tinggi itu terpotong oleh ketukan pintu. Membuat ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Aku akan mengintrogasi mu lagi nanti." Katanya. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu club musik. Ah ya, saat ini mereka hanya berdua saja di ruangan itu. Yang lain? Entahlah..

Tok-

Clek

"Ya? Siap- eh?" pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Orang yang tadi di bicarakan malah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hai" sapa Chanyeol. "Apa disini ruangan untuk Club musik?" tanya nya. Tersenyum ramah pada gadis didepannya.

Jinri yang melihat Chanyeol hanya diam tak merespon kata-kata pemuda tampan di depannya. Tersentak ia pun mengeluarkan suranya. "Ah.. mian. Ne, i-ini ruang club musik. Umm, sunbae mau apa?" tanya terbata. Salah tingkah karena ia ditatap oleh namja tampan di depannya. Dia tampan kan? Aduh, Jinri biasa saja... batin nya.

"Eoh? Chanyeol oppa? Ada apa oppa datang kesini?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah menghampiri mereka dan menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Kyungsoo ya, kau disini? Apa kau anggota club musik?" tanya Chanyeol. "Ne oppa," jawab Kyungsoo. Dia melirik Jinri yang menoel lengannya. "Apa?" bisiknya.

Jinri ingin bertanya namun tidak jadi karena Chanyeol mulai bicara lagi pada mereka. "Aah ternyata aku benar. Kalian tau, tadi aku sempat tersesat karena tidak tau dimana ruang music. Apa kalian anggota club musik?" tanyanya.

"Ne oppa. Jadi apa tujuan oppa ke sini?"

"Ah ya. Aku ingin mendafatar jadi anggota club musik, apa masih boleh?" tanya Chanyeol, menatap Kyungsoo dan Jinri yang saling pandang. "Umm, tentu saja boleh. Tapi kenapa sunbae ikut club musik? Sunbae lebih cocok masuk club basket. Sunbae kan tinggi," ujar Jinri. Menatap Chanyeol dari atas bawah.

"Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan hobbi ku saja. Jadi, apa aku masih bisa ikut club ini?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Entah kyungsoo salah dengar, tapi nada bicara namja didepannya terdengar penuh harap dan- sedih?

"Ne, tentu saja oppa." Jawab Kyungsoo senang. "Aigoo, sampai lupa, oppa masuklah kenapa berdiri di depan pintu? Unni kenapa kau tidak mempersilajkan dia masuk?" ujar Kyungsoo lagi, berjalan ke arah meja panjang di ruangan itu dan mengambil selembar kertas formulir.

Chanyeol melihat ruangan yang tak terlalu luas dengan berbagai peralatan musik didalamnya. Mata tajamnya menatap sebuah gitar di samping sebuah piano berwarna abu-abu gelap. Menatap penuh arti pada benda yang dari dulu ingin ia mainkan sepanjang waktu. Tapi tentu saja keinginnannya itu tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan. Karena...

"Ah! Sunbae, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Choi Jinri, panggil saja Jinri." Jinri tersenyum setelah memperkenalkan dirinya. Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Ung? Ne salam kenal Jinri ya.. aku Park Chanyeol." Balasnya.

"Aku tau kok, sunbae. Asal sunbae tau, sejak kemarin sunbae sudah terkenal di sekolah ini. Benarkan?"

"Haha.. ya dan itu sedikit menyebalkan. Apa mereka pikir aku ini artis terkenal?" balas Chanyeol, tersenyum jenaka pada gadis di depannya.

"Itu karena sunbae tampan! Tentu saja para gadis itu mengerubungi sunbae seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Hehee..."

"Oppa, ini formulirnya. Isi dulu setelah itu berikan pada ku, biar aku yang memberikan formulir itu pada ketua osis," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyarahkan kertas formulir ditangannya pada Chanyeol. "Umm. Ok. Gomawo Kyungsoo ya.."

Sulli ingin bertanya lagi, namun lagi-lagi tidak jadi karena ia merasa handphone nya berbunyi.

Drrt... drrtt..

"Ah handphone ku, ung? Kyungsoo ya, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke ruang osis. Aku tinggal dulu ya... Chanyeol sunbae, sampai ketemu lagi...!" setelah mengatakan itu Jinri langsung bergegas pergi tanpa mendengar respon Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya itu, hanya mendengus kesal. "Dasar." Gumanya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia pun mengambil selembar kertas berisi partitur lagu dan membacanya. Setelah beberapa saat mempelajari tiap bait lagu di kertas yang dipegangnya, namja tingggi itu pun mulai mencoba menyanyikannya.

...

...

...

Kyungsoo yang sibuk memilah kertas yang akan disusunnya, sejenak berhenti. Di alihkannya pandanganya pada namja yang kini terlihat menghayati lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan. Lagu yang tadi ia coba hafalkan. Sebuah lagu yang memiliki arti mendalam.

"Aku tak menyangka oppa memiliki suara yang cukup bagus. Apa lagi bagian rapp-nya,"

Komentar Kyungsoo, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. Ia tak sadar kalau Kyungsoo masih bersamanya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya lembut. "Umm... kau salah. Suara ku jelek dan berat. Tak pantas menyanyikan lagu ballad seperti ini. Aku hanya menyukai alat-alat musik," ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Aniyoo... suara oppa bagus kok. Aku saja mendengarnya sampai selesai. Asal oppa tau, suara oppa lebih bagus dari pada si Sehun jelek. Suara nya bahkan lebih jelek dari suara bebek, kwek kwek kwek... hehehee..."

"Haha.. Kyungsoo ya, kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Tapi kau benar, suaranya juga dingin seperti es... brrr.. hahaha..." ia langsung teringat dengan kejadian pulang sekolah kemarin. Ugh..

"Yah, oppa. Ah! Ya, oppa,"

"Umm?"

"Kai oppa ikut club apa? Basket? Bola?"

"Kai? Ah, tidak. dia ingin masuk club dance. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah mulai latihan-"

"Kyungsoo ya! Chanyeol sunbae! Gawat gawat gawat!"

Perkataan Chanyeol terpotong karena tiba-tiba Jinri masuk dan mengagetkan mereka.

"Yah! Unni kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Apanya yang gawat eoh?" kesal Kyungsoo.

"It- itu... Kai, anak baru itu. Dia- dia..." jawab Jinri terbata-bata.

"Kai? Ada apa dengan Kai?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kai dan Sehun Battle! Sehun tiba-tiba saja menantang Kai untuk melihat siapa yang lebih hebat menari di antara mereka. Tao ingin menghentikan mereka, tapi anak-anak yang lain malah mendukung mereka dan bahkan ada yang taruhan!" jelas Jinri cepat. Ia terlihat khawatir dan cemas.

"Ckh, apa yang di lakukan nya sih? Mentang-mentang ketua club, seenaknya saja menatang anak baru. Yeol oppa ayo kita lihat mereka!" seru Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol yang menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ajakan Kyungsoo. Dan mereka pun bersama-sama pergi ke ruang club dance yang lumayan jauh dari ruang club musik.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, terdengar suara musik yang terdengar keras dan juga suara lain yang membuat bising ruangan dance.

"Yah! Berisik sekali. Di mana mereka?" keluh Kyungsoo. Setelah berhasil menerobos siswa-siswa lain –ia kaget juga melihat banyak siswa berkumpul disana- dan melihat Sehun yang tengah menggerakkan tubuh nya. Membentuk sebuah gerakan step dance dan gerakan lain yang tidak ia tau. Mata bulatnya beralih pada sosok pemuda dengan kulit tan tengah memperhatikan Sehun. Menatap namja kulit putih itu lekat, seakan tak ingin teralihkan dari apapun. Walaupun keadaan ruang dance yang hampir di penuhi siswa lain.

"Gerakkan yang hebat,"

Mendengar gumaman Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya, Kyungsoo tetap fokus pada Kai yang terlihat tenang.

Musik berhenti dan namja tampan dengan aura dingin itu pun mengakhiri tariannya dengan perfect. Membuat sebagian besar siswa disana berseru senang.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mata tajam itu pun langsung bertemu dengan sepasang obsidian yang terlihat tenang. Berdiri dan melangkah tepat di hadapan namja tan itu. Berdiri berhadapan, hanya beberapa langkah yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kau terlihat tenang," gumam Sehun, namun dapat terdengar oleh Kai.

"Apa sekarang giliran ku?" tanya Kai pelan. Sesaat Sehun tak memberi jawaban.

"Showing to me."

Kai berjalan melewati Sehun yang juga berjalan ke sisi ruangan tempat Kai berdiri sebelumnya.

Tegang, adalah gambaran dari suasana di ruang dance itu. Tak ada satu pun suara yang ingin memecah keheningan hingga suara musik yang tadi mengiringi pemuda tampan itu mulai menyenandungkan nadanya. Setiap pasang mata memperhatiakan setiap gerakan-gerakan si pemuda tan yang mulai bermain dengan nada-nada musik. Menciptakan tarian yang jauh berbeda dengan gerakan si pemuda sebelumnya. Membuat decak kagum yang jelas.

"Hebaat…" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Manik bulat nya tak lepas dari setiap gerakan yang Kai buat. Gadis itu terpana dengan semua yang pemuda tan itu lakukan pada tubuhnya yang pas dengan musik yang mulai menghentak.

"Kai mencintai dance begitu dalam,"

Bisikan lirih dari pemuda tinggi di sampingnya, tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kai.

Dance…

"_Aku benci dance!" Jongdae berteriakkeras dan melempar handuk yang sedaritadi digunakannya untuk menyeka keringat yang sudah membanjir di pelipis hingga lehernya. Bergumam kesal hingga seorang bocah laki-laki menghampirinya dengan segelas air._

"_Kau benar-benar payah hyung," kata Sehun dengan nada mengejek._

"_Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya, bocah?" sungut Jongdae._

"_Ckh, tentu saja aku bisa. Aku ini kan hebat!" balasnya semangat sambil mengepalkan jemari mungil nya dan menunjukkan pada anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya._

"_Kyung juga bisa! Kyung juga bisa menari seperti itu.." seru Kyungsoo, menghampiri kedua namja yang kini tengah saling menatap tajam. "Jangan ikut-ikutan Kyungsoo ya…" seruan lain dari arah belakang yeoja muda itu dan memeluk si gadis mungil._

"_Tapi Myunie opaa~ Kyung juga ingin menari…" rengek si gadis._

"_Kau lupa kalau kau baru saja sembuh eoh? Kau mau membuat Mommy dan umma khawatir lagi karena putri cantik mereka sakit karena menari, eoh?" ujar Jonmyoon gemas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang lucu saat cemberut._

"_Baiklah! Kita lihat siapa yang lebih hebat menari diantara kita. Siapa yang kalah harus membeli ice crem selama seminggu! Deal?" mendengar seruan yang bisa dibilang teriakan itu mengalihkan perhatian namja yang lebih tua disana pada dua namja lain di depannya. Menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua adik laki-lakinya. _

_Ia sedikit tersentak saat merasa gadis mungil di dalam pelukannya tadi melepaskan diri darinya dan berlari kearah Sehun dan Jongdae yang bersiap menari. Mata indah nya menatap semua tingkah yang mereka lakukan. Hatinya sungguh senang melihat ketiga adiknya terlihat begitu senang._

"_Lihat saja, kalau aku sudah besal aku akan menjadi danstel terhebat di seluruh dunia~"_

"_Itu tak mungkin cadel!_

"_Haahahaha… Sehun oppa kau lucu!"_

"_Diam burung hantu!"_

"_Dan Jongdae oppa akan jadi penyayi dengan suara jelek! Haahaa…"_

"_Yak!"_

"_Kalau oppa akan jadi apa kyung?"_

"_Umm? Myunie oppa akan jadi istrinya naga jelek! Haahaa…"_

"_Yak! Itu tidak mungkin!"_

Brukh!

"Uh? Kyungsoo!"

.

.

-Tbc…..-

Ehem. Ada yang masih ingin fic ini? Tidak ada? Ya udahlah…

Gomenna telat update lagi! Boww. Satu chapter lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, tapi kenapa terasa membosankan yah? Huuhuhu… jadi ragu mau publish

Ada beberapa couple di chap ini. Di chap depan mungkin ada lagi.

.

Mianhe telat update nya…

Silahkan mau kasih saran, komentar atau apalah..

Gomawo udah review dan read this story*apalah._.

Gomawo udah fav and folou*apaini

Mind to review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****7**

**You're My Brother**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: member EXO and other cast. Pair sesuai jalannya cerita...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: mereka pergi, bukan meninggalkan mu. Mereka akan kembali pada mu bila kau mau menerima kehadiran mereka, lagi.

Warning :: baca dulu dari chap 1 biar ngerti... YAOI BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje, Drama! Crak pair, maybe ._. awas ada typo!

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah... **no siders, please~**

.Happy riding, moga gak bosen.

-DBSKEXOSJ-

Kyungsoo POV

Ughh kepala ku sakit. Apa yang terjadi pada ku?

"Ya, Kyungsoo ah, kau sudah bangun? Kepalamu masih pusing?" aku mendengar suara yang familiar. Ug? Sehun? Ku buka mataku dan beberapa saat mengedip pelan agar sinar dan penglihatan ku tak buram. Dan aku melihat Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Haah sungguh aku ingin menampar wajah jeleknya itu. "Menyingkirlah. Melihat wajah mu tambah membuat ku pusing, "gumamku.

Ctaakk!

"Ya!"

"Aku menghawatirkan mu bocah." Geramnya setelah menjentik keningku. Sakit. Ishh, menyebalkan. "Berhenti memanggil ku bocah!"

"Ehem. Kyungoo ah. Kau baik-bak saja?"

Suara lain membuatku mengalihkan perhatian ku dari Sehun. Seseorang yang terakhir kulihat sebelum pandanganku menghilang. Kai berdiri di belakang Sehun, tak jauh dari tempat ku berbaring. Sepertinya aku diruang uks. Ah, siapa yang membawa ku kesini?

"Ne, oppa aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa aku bisa disini?" jawab ku.

"Tadi, kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan, Kyungsoo ya dan Kai yang membawa mu kesini. Apa kepala mu masih pusing?" aku melihat Chanyeol oppa berdiri bersandar pada dinding samping pintu ruang uks yang tertutup dan Tao disebelahnya. Ku rasa kepala ku sudah mulai ringan dan kembali menatap Sehun yang masih menatap ku dengan pandangan datarnya kemudian melirik Kai.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing. Tapi aku tak apa-apa. Kai oppa gomawo sudah membawaku kesini." Ujar ku pelan dan dia hanya mengangguk sambil tetap menatap ku dengan pandangan- boleh ku artikan dia khawatir? Entah kenapa aku sedikit senang kalau ia benar-benar khawatir padaku.

"Kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan, kau sakit?" kembali Sehun menanyaiku. Kulihat matanya yang tersirat rasa khawatir dan- sendu? Entah apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang. "Tidak tau. Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja saja pusing," jawab ku pelan, sedikit memijat keningku.

Sesaat tak ada yang berbicara. Aku merasa mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Entah lah. Aku hanya menunduk, menatap selimut tipis yang menutup pinggang hingga kaki ku.

"Sepertinya kau sudah baikkan. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang,"

"Ah ya. Kau benar Tao, sebaiknya kita pulang. Sekolah juga sudah sepi,"

.

.

.

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun. Tao, Kai dan Chanyeol oppa ada beberapa langkah didepan kami. Aku sedikit melambatkan jalan ku dan beruntung Sehun menyadarinya. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi...

"Ada apa?" di mulai bertanya lagi. Sepertinya dia sadar aku ingin bicara dengannya. Aku menatap matanya dengan harap. "Mau tidak _berjanji_," ucapku. "Janji apa?"

Sebelum aku mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiran ku, aku meraih jemarinya dan menggenggamnya pelan. "Jangan beritahu umma dan Jongdae oppa, ne?" kataku pelan yang kuyakin hanya dia yang mendengar. "Ini sudah yang _kedua_ kalianya kau pingsan tiba-tiba, Kyung," ingatnya.

Aku tau, dia tau ada yang tak beres di dalam diriku. Ini yang kedua kalinya aku merasa pandangan ku tiba-tiba mengabur dan kepalaku mendadak pusing entah kenapa. Tapi aku tak ingin umma dan Dae oppa tau kalau aku sakit, tapi aku yakin aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat mereka khawatir.

"Kau janji?" desak ku. dia tak melihat ku. hanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Kau tanggung jawab ku, Kyung. Aku juga tak ingin melihat Jae umma dan Jongdae hyung menghawatirkan gadis mereka yang keras kepala ini." Ujarnya penuh arti. Melirik ku dengan mata tajamnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Gomawo."

[-]

Di sebuah ruangan sederhana, seorang laki-laki tampan tengah mentap kosong layar komputernya. Seorang namja yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di tanah gingseng beberapa minggu ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Banyak yang terlintas di pikirannya tapi hanya satu yang membuat wajah laki-laki tampan itu terlihat frustasi. Dengan kesal di usapnya wajah lelahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Haah.." hela nya pelan dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada sandaran kursi yang kini didudukinya.

Beberapa saat ruangan itu hening hingga suara pintu dibuka membuat ia kembali sadar pada dunia nyata.

Cklek

"Ah! Maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Sepertinya direktur muda terlihat sangat lelah,"

Sebuah suara membuat laki-laki tampan dengan surai _dark brown_ itu menatap orang yang kini tengah berjalan dengan santainya ke arahnya, membawa sebuah map yang bisa dipastikan akan menambah pekerjaannya. Ckh.

"Kau tau hyung, ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi!" ucap sang direktur muda kesal. Ia merasa tertekan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedikit ia mengusap rambutnya dark brownnya dan menatap orang yang dipanggilnya hyung.

"Oh! Kalau begitu temui 'dia', dan selesaikan masalah mu dengan 'nya', direktur Kris Wu." Ujar namja itu tenang. Menatap dalam mata Kris yang juga menatapnya yang tersirat akan rasa lelah, khawatir dan- kesal. Entah ia kesal pada siapa. Pada dirinya mungkin? Ia seperti tertahan, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau tau sendiri aku tak bisa pergi seenaknya, hyung. Siapa yang akan menjalankan perusahaan ini? Kalau bukan aku? Mama sudah menunjukku sebagai penerus perusahaan ini dan ini tanggung jawab ku,"

"Pabbo, kau tak hanya bekerja sendiri anak muda. Untuk apa sekretaris dan perangkat perusahaan lain disini? Kau hanya pergi untuk beberapa jam, bukan kabur dari tanggung jawab," ucap namja yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Kris itu tegas. "Dan jelaskan kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi selama seminggu tanpa kabar padanya," lanjutnya.

Kris, laki-laki tampan itu terlihat berpikir setelah mendengar kata-kata namja di depannya. Pabbo! Kenapa dia tidak berpikir seperti itu? Tapi... memang seminggu setelah ia kembali ke Korea, kris disibukkan dengan masalah perusahaan yang selama ini dipimpin oleh sang Mama. Belum lagi masalah yang mengharuskan ia pergi ke Taiwan untuk seminggu lebih.

Ingin ia pergi menemui seseorang yang kini tengah dipikirkannya. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi sebagian dari hidupnya. Hatinya. Dan dunianya. Seseorang yang sangat di cintainya.

"Dia tidak mengangkat telfonku dan tidak membalas pesan ku, Jinki hyung," Kris berkata. Ia mengadu dengan apa yang kini ia risaukan. Jinki, seseorang yang di panggilnya hyung, hanya menatap pria tampan itu datar. "Kalau begitu, temui dia Kris. Sudah berapa kali hyung bilang, eoh? Kau terlihat menyedihkan," ucap Jinki dengan nada mengejek di akhir.

"Jangan mengejekku hyung! Ah... tapi aku tak bisa menemuinya sekarang-"

"Hari Sabtu kau tak sibukkan? Pergi saja kerumahnya dan temui Suho." Potong Jinki tegas. Seakan perkataannya itu final dan tak bisa dibantah. Ia jadi jengah sendiri kalau terus-menerus mendengar keluhan dari atasan sekaligus seseorang yang sudah di anggapnya adiknya sendiri itu.

Sesaat kris berfikir dan satu hela nafas, ia berkata. "Haah.. baiklah hyung. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan." Setelahnya ruangan itu kembali sunyi setelah Jinki pergi meniggalkan Kris yang kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan sesekali melirik sebuah benda persegi dengan layarnya yang tetap gelap. Haaa...

-Skip-

[K-S]

Sabtu pagi yang cerah dan secerah senyum seorang gadis dengan mata bulat indahnya yang kini tengah menatap jahil dua namja yang terlihat kesusahan mengangkat sebuah lemari berukuran sedang ke taman belakang rumah kediaman Choi. Salah satu dari namja itu mendelik kesal pada si gadis.

"Pergi sanah! Kau mengganggu saja," ketus Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Annii... senang rasanya melihatmu kesusahan seperti itu," sahut Kyungsoo dan seletahnya ia berlari masuk kedalam rumah setelah yakin membuat Sehun kesal. Suho yang juga ikut mengangkat lemari itu bersama Sehun hanya bergumam pelan.

"Lihat saja nanti kau bocah! Aish, dasar!" gerutu namja dengan kulit kelewat putih itu.

"Sudahlah, lebih cepat tugas ini selesai lebih baik Sehun ah." Ujar Suho. Dengan hati-hati ia dan sang adik memasukkan lemari itu kedalam sebuah ruangan yang sudah banyak terdapat barang-barang tua dan sudah lama tak terpakai namun menyimpan banyak kenangan. Singkatnya sebuah gudang khusus di sebelah kiri halaman belakang rumah itu.

"Hyung tak menyangka lemari ini akan berakhir disini," Suho berucap lirih. Terlihat sedang mengenang masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan lemari yang bisa dibilang antic dengan hiasan yang unik di setiap sisinya. "Ah! Hyung masih ingat saat kau pertama kali berjalan. Baru 6 langkah kau sudah oleh dan cepat-cepat meraih sisi lemari ini. Mommy bahkan hampir berteriak histeris melihat mu yang hampir jatuh kalau saja kau tidak perpegangan dengan lemari ini." Lanjutnya. Tubuh mungilnya ia sandarkan pada sisi pintu gudang dan pandangannya tertuju pada Sehun yang tengah merapikan beberapa barang di gudang itu.

"Kalau tidak salah, Mommy pernah bilang kalau lemari ini buatan Daddy," ucap Sehun. Ia ingin membalas kata-kata sang hyung, tapi entah kenapa malah kalimat lain yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Suho yang mendengar kata-kata Sehun hanya tersenyum. Tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan yang berujung mereka akan semakin merindukan sang Mommy. "Tadi hyung mendapat email, lusa Daddy dan Kyuhyun Mommy akan pulang. Hyung harap..." Suho menghentikan perkataannya. Sepasang mata teduhnya menatap Sehun lembut. "-Kau bisa menyayangi Kyu mommy seperti kau menyayangi mommy kita. Hyung, Daddy dan Kyu mommy menyayangi mu Sehunie..." ujarnya penuh dengan rasa sayang pada sang adik yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Suho meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam sendirian di gudang itu.

Merasa dadanya sesak dengan perlahan tangan kanannya mengelus pelan dadanya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburu. Entah lah, tiba-tiba saja bayang-bayang Kibum, sang mommy merasuki pikirannya dan kenangan yang dulu bersama sang mommy kembali melintas dipikirannya.

Beberapa saat hanya sunyi dan ketenangan yang ia rasakan hingga sebuah suara cempreng di telinganya sukses membuat mood namja tampan itu turun.

"Oi! Kau terlihat seperti vampir jelek yang tengah tidur berdiri," celetukan dari seorang namja tampan dengan kulit sedikit gelap, mata sipit yang di hias lingkaran sedikit gelap membuat namja itu terlihat seperti panda tampan. Ia sedikit mencibir namja yang langsung mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Ya. Dan vampir tampan ini akan memangsa panda jelek yang _seenak_ nya menganggu ketenangan orang. Yak! Jangan lari kau Huang ZiTao~"

Dan bisa di tebak, acara kejar-kejaran di pagi hari... menambah suasana ceria/? di pagi yang tenang~

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Sehun heran melihat Tao yang sudah duduk santai sambil menikmati segelas jus apel yang di buat Jaejoong di pagi menjelang siang itu. Minuman dingin nan menyegarkan tenggorokan Sehun dan Suho yang beberapa saat lalu bekerja membersihkan ruang kerja sang Daddy, Siwon. Karena untuk beberapa waktu yang lama, ruang kerja Siwon terbengkalai walaupun Jaejoong sempat membersihkannya tapi tetap saja masih terlihat kotor dan banyak barang-barang yang sepertinya harus dibuang atau ditukar dengan yang baru.

"Um? Entahlah aku tak melihat jam tadi saat aku sampai," jawab Tao acuh. Membuat namja dengan kulit pale itu mendecis kesal.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jongdae hyung, tapi sepertinya dia sedang pergi. Kau tau Dae hyung pergi kemana?" tanya Tao

"Molla." Jawab Sehun cepat dan ketus. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu membuat Tao hanya mendengus kesal.

Suho menghampiri Sehun dan Tao yang tengah bersantai di kursi taman. Dibelakangnya, Kyungsoo berjalan santai sambil membawa nampan dengan sepiring cookies di atasnya. "Beruang albino dan panda China, ini cookies untuk kalian!" serunya riang tak lupa tersenyum manis pada dua orang yang di sebutnya beruang albino dan panda China itu. Sedangkan yang dimaksud mendelik tajam pada yeoja muda itu. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ada perlu apa oppa dengan Dae oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo, melirik Tao yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Uh? Aku ingin memberikan buku bahasa mandarin padanya. Kemarin malam Jongdae hyung menelponku untuk meminjam buku," jawab Tao santai. "Aku datang, eeh orangnya malah pergi," gumam namja pemilik lingkar panda itu pelan.

"Jongdae pergi bersama teman-temannya ke… sungai han kalau hyung tidak lupa," ucap Suho yang kini sibuk mengetik entah apa di netbook di hadapannya.

"Soo ah, tadi Jongdae hyung bilang, dia pulang jam berapa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Molla, sore mungkin,"

"Uh? Kalau begitu aku akan disini sampai sore.."

"Untuk apa kau sampai sore disini,"

"Memangnya aku tak boleh sampai sore?"

"Tidak, kau hanya mengganggu pemandangan panda hitam,"

"Yah! Aku tidak hitam, balok es,"

"Yak. Berhenti berbicara yang tak penting!"

"Diam burung hantu!"

"Haah…."

[C-J]

Di sebuah _mini market _terlihat seorang pemuda tengah bergumam kesal. Bibir tipisnya di pout membuat ia terlihat imut. Mata sipitnya yang berkilat kesal, berjalan sembari menyisir rak-rak yang terjejer berbagai makanan dihadapannya.

Mengambil beberapa bungkus makanan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam trolly. Setelahnya, namja pemilik nada tinggi itupun kembali berjalan ke bagian rak minuman. Sesampainya ia di bagian minuman, kembali mata sipit itu mencari minuman yang sebelumnya sudah di pesan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya –read:Key, Amber, Baekhyun, L- sambil kembali menggerutu tak jelas.

Ahh.. sepertinya namja tampan sekaligus imut ini sedaritadi bergumam kesal karena, ughh kenapa ia harus kalah dalam permainan _kawi, bawi, bo _sih? Aggh, mereka pasti bermain curang. Menyebalkan! Dan sebagai namja yang manly-akunya- dia harus pergi membeli makanan untuk mereka. Ckh, apa mereka tak berpikir betapa beratnya nanti ia membawa barang belanjaan ini? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang mau menemaniku? Dasar Key jelek! Batinya kesal.

Sesaat ia tak menemukan minuman yang di minta Amber. Perlahan mata indahnya menelusuri minuman yang berjejer hingga rak paling atas dan cha! Itu dia. Tapi kenapa letaknya tinggi sekali?

Beberapa kali namja itu berusaha menggapai minuman itu tapi tak juga ia dapatkan. Aish! Nasib punya tubuh pendek. Kembali ia menggerutu -_-

Tak jauh dari namja itu, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi tengah menatap geli ke arahnya. Ia terus memperhatikan tingkah namja yang masih berusaha menggapai-gapai benda yang di incarnya. Merasa kasihan, namja tampan dengan senyum lebar menawan itu menghampiri si namja yang ternyata memang lebih pendek darinya. Ingin ia tertawa, tapi tentu saja tidak ia lakuakan. Oh ayolah, itu akan merusak _image_-nya.

Kembali namja mata sipit itu berusaha menggapai botol minuman itu namun di dahului oleh tangan lain yang dengan mudah mengambil botol itu. Sesaat namja manis itu tertegun dan sedikit tersentak mendengar suara berat di belakangnya.

"Hey, Kenapa tidak minta tolong _ambilkan_? Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang berusaha menggapai balon," ucap seseorang di belakangnya. Nadanya berbicara terdengar menyebalkan.

Sreet!

Ah!

Seketika namja pemilik mata sipit itu berbalik dan set! Terpampang didepannya bagian depan dari tubuh seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi, seperti tiang listrik/?. Dada yang terlihat bidang dan tegap itu hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Mata sipitnya tepat menatap leher jenjang putih itu.

Beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka, hingga namja tinggi itu kembali bersuara. Sedikit membuat namja yang lebih pendek itu tersentak dengan suara beratnya. "Ehem, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya nya pelan.

Tersadar apa yang terjadi, namja bermata sipit itu tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuh si namja tinggi, membuat namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut. Tapi untung saja ia bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hyah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya nya, sedkit kesal juga tiba-tiba di dorong seperti tadi.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

"Ckh, seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku sudah membantumu mengambil botol minuman ini, bukan mendorongku dan berteriak."

"Ug? Aku tidak minta pertolonganmu, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri,"

"Dengan meolmpat-lompat seperti tadi? Hahaa.. kau lucu sekali, pendek!"

"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan. Jangan menghinaku! Tiang listrik!"

"Hey, bisakah kau tak berteriak? Suaramu cempreng, membuat telingaku sakit. Adauuww! Yak, kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Kau menyebalkan! Kembalikan minumannya! Kau tau aku sudah terlambat!"

Setelah merebut botol yang sedaritadi ia incar dari tangan besar si namja tinggi, namja bertubuh mungil itupun berlalu dengan cepat tanpa berniat berterimakasih bahkan ia tidak menoleh pada laki-laki yang secara tidak langsung sudah menolongnya. Haah.. dasar.

Tapi, dengan cepat namja tinggi itu dapat menahan bahu si namja mungil dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Dasar tak punya sopan santun. Sudah untung aku menolongmu mengambil botol itu. Berterimakasihlah sedikit," ucapnya, sedikit kasar. Wajah tampannya terlihat kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak butuh pertolongan. Kau sendiri yang mengambilnya,"

"Tapi kau mengambilnya dari tanganku! Heh, aku tak menyangka anak muda di Korea tak punya sopan santun sama sekali," ucapnya. Sok dewasa.

"Huh? Kau bilang tak punya sopan santun? Aku terburu-buru dan sebaiknya kau lepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku. Kau juga tak sopan, dasar tiang listrik."

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengucapkan terimakasih, "

Jengkel dengan namja tinggi didepannya, namja bertubuh mungil itu dengan keras menyentak tangan lebar namja di depannya dan kembali berjalan cepat meninggalkan orang asing yang menyebalkan – menurutnya- setelah mengatakan terimakasih dengan tak ikhlas. Akh! Ia kehabisan waktu!

"Ckh, menyebalkan. Manis-manis, ternyata pahit/?. Lebih baik aku mengabaikannya saja dan tertawa melihat dia kesusahan seperti tadi. Haah.. tapi aku kasihan juga melihat wajah muramnya tadi. Eh? Aish, kenapa aku malah memikirkan namja pendek itu? Tapi dia benar-benar lucu... aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, namja pendek."

Setelah gerutuan dan gumaman panjang diakhirnya, namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi itupun kembali melanjutkan berbelanjanya. Haahh, ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan namja manis –dimatanya- namun menyebalkan dan tak tau berterimakasih tadi. Haah.. sepertinya hari-harinya di Seoul benar-benar berbeda daripada saat ia tinggal di Jepang. Hump! Entah kenapa ia menjadi bersemangat. Dan ingatkan ia nanti untuk berterimakasih pada paman Shim yang menunjuknya sebagai partner Baekhyun untuk 'menemani' putra tertua keluarga Jung.

[K-S]

Oke. Sepertinya ini tidaklah mudah untuk seorang namja tinggi berparas tampan yang saat ini memegang kendali penuh atas salah satu perusahaan besar di negara gingseng ini. Tak hanya di Korea, ia juga mengendalikan perusahaan keluarga Wu yang berpusat di Beijing. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya yang saat ini tengah kalut, gundah, gelisah/?. Oke. Itu sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, ayolah... tak bertemu bahkan tak mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat kau cintai benar-benar sesuatu yang sulit untuk dikendalikan. Kenapa meminta maaf saja rasanya mau mati begini?

Dengan hela napas yang terasa berat, Kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menekan bel yang terdapat di samping pintu. Setelah menekan beberapa kali –dan ia yakin orang-orang dirumah besar ini mendengarnya- namja tampan itu kembali merapihkan penampilannya.

Ini sudah sore. Seharusnya ia datang siang tadi, tapi apa daya... ia takut menemui sang kekasih hati karena-

"Oh! Kris? Kau kah itu?"

Ups, sepertinya ia terlalu lama berpikir sehingga ia tak menyadari seseorang telah membuka pintu berbahan kayu mahoni itu dengan ukiran yang terlihat mewah. Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih tetap terlihat muda dan cantik. Tapi ia yakin yeoja didepannya ini sudah memiliki anak. Berdiri dengan mata bulat yang membesar. Terkejut, eh?

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim ahjumma... Ne, ini saya, Kris." Sapanya ramah dan tak lupa senyum tipisnya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat tampan dan menawan. Yeoja yang ternyata Jaejoong itupun seketika membalas senyum namja di depannya. Ah.. sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat pemuda yang dulu sering 'menculik' Suho untuk di bawanya pergi bermain dan sering menginggalkan Sehun?

"Ahjumma tak menyangka kau akan datang, Kris-ah. Ayo, masuklah nak."

Jaejoong mempersilahkan Kris masuk setelah beberapa saat ia memeluk pria tinggi didepannya.

Senyum tak pernah lepas di wajah awat mudanya saat mengetahui siapa yang bertamu di sore yang hangat ini. Dengan senang hati ia menuntun pria tampan itu ke ruang tengah dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan meyamankan diri. Setelahnya ia pun berlalu ke dapur untuk membuat minuman.

Di dapur, telihat Kyungsoo yang tengah menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak bersama sang umma untuk makan malam. Melihat Jaejoong tersenyum menghampiri dirinya, gadis itu pun bertanya. "Umma kenapa tersenyum terus? Aku mendengar bunyi bel, siapa yang datang?" tanya nya, sembari kedua tangannya memilah sayur.

"Hehehee.. tebak, siapa yang datang?" bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah balik bertanya. Membuat kening Kyungsoo berkerut curiga? Ditatapnya sang umma yang masih tersenyum sembari tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas dan menuangkan jus jeruk.

"Kau tau, akhir-"

"GET OUT!"

-TeBeCeh,,,,,-

[-]

Whehehee… Mianhe saya potong disini, takutnya kepanjangan dan malah makin bosan entar~

Maap untuk update yang terlalu lama… cari ide tu sulit amat yah? Dan blab la bla….

Ehm…. Di chap ini Hunkai gak ada yah? Tapi tenang, di next chap saya usahain full hunkainya… mau kasih ide mungkin readers berkenan? *ngarep

Saya masih bingung chen, baekhyun, chanyeol sama kyungsoo di pasangin ama siapa… ada yang mau usul? Dan ada bagian 'bunuh-bunuh' dikit di next chap dan sedikit rahasia terungkap tentang keluarga Kris dan Tao. Dan mungkin bakal lama lagi updatenya…

Aduh, tuh rambut chen ama baek di EXO'luXion bisa samaan gitu style-nya… tapi chenchen keriting malah tambah imut di mata saya. dan baek makin tampan dengan rambut belah gitu….*lupakan!

Ehem,,, gomawo udah review, follow and fav. Mian kalo masih ada typo!

Review lagi boleh?

Don't be silent reader, please~

See next chap!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8**

**You're My Brother**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: member EXO and other cast. Pair sesuai jalannya cerita...

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: mereka pergi, bukan meninggalkan mu. Mereka akan kembali pada mu bila kau mau menerima kehadiran mereka, lagi.

Warning :: baca dulu dari chap 1 biar ngerti... YAOI BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje, Drama! Crak pair, maybe ._. awas ada typo!

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah... **no plagiat…no siders, please~**

.Happy riding, moga gak bosen.

-DBSKEXOSJ-

Sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan dari arah ruang tengah terdengar membuat mereka terkejut. Sesaat mereka saling menatap dan kemudian serentak meletakkan benda yang mereka pegang dan segera pergi kearah sumber suara.

Dan. Stak! Mereka berdua langsung terdiam dan membeku melihat dua orang namja yang sangat mereka kenal tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan yang sulit mereka artikan. Namja dengan tinggi yang lebih pendek dari namja di depannya menatap penuh kesal, marah, dan mungkin benci? Pada sosok namja tampan lain disana.

Raut marah dan kesal jelas telukis di wajah namja dengan tubuh mungil itu membuat namja yang lebih tinggi itu semakin merasa bersalah. Wajah tampan itu terlihat menyedihkan, mengiba dan putus asa menatap sendu wajah manis yang kini terlihat mengerikan dimata tajamnya. Ugh… ini yang ia takutkan…

"You is deaf? Go! Get out from my home!" ucapan ketus keluar dari bibr mungil itu, membuat namja tampan itu sedikit tersentak atas ucapan yang terdengar kasar. Tapi, ia seperti sudah terbiasa dengan ucapan-ucapan kasar dari laki-laki yang menatapnya berang. Ah… apakah kesalahnya kali ini benar-benar fatal? Hingga membuat laki-laki yang teramat dicintainya itu tega mengusirnya dan mengatainya tuli?

Baiklah anggap saja kali ini ia tuli. Satu hela napas, namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Kris itu dengan berani berdiri dari duduk tak elitnya setelah sebelumnya di dorong keras oleh namja imut didepannya. Ah, kris kenapa plin plan sekali. Tadi kau bilang mengerikan dan sekarang kau mengatainya imut?

Kris perlahan berjalan mendekati si namja yang, yah sekarang terlihat imut dengan wajah yang sedikit kaget mendapati laki-laki tinggi di hadapannya yang perlahan namun pasti mendekatinya. Semakin mendekat dan ia pun mulai melangkah kebelakang. Mundur perlahan dengan mata mereka saling menatap dan seakan tak ingin teralihkan.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengusirku, hum?" ucap Kris pelan namun terdengar berbahaya di telinga si namja manis. "Kau tak pernah mau tau apa yang aku lakukan. Apa yang aku perjuangkan. Kau selalu menuduhku, meremehkanku, dan menyalahiku." Lanjut Kris. Dia balik menyalahkanku? Batin si namja mungil.

"Seharusnya kau paham apa yang dari dulu aku lakukan, Suho-ah…"

Si namja mungil, Suho hanya terdiam, tak ingin membalas setiap kata dari namja di hadapannya. Paham? Harus paham seperti apa lagi dia untuk memahami setiap perlakuan Kris? Setiap kata cinta yang di ucapkan si lelaki tinggi, selalu saja hanya sebatas kata. Setiap perlakuan yang ia lakukan, hanya membuat ia lelah akan kebohongan. Dan berakhir bodoh. Menangis.

"Paham? Tentu, aku paham apa yang kau lakukan, Kris Wu yang terhormat. Kau hanya bermain-main denganku, cintamu pal- hmmp..!" belum selesai ia bicara tiba-tiba saja bibir mungilnya diraup begitu saja oleh bibir tebal namja didepannya.

Set!

"Ugh, umma! Kenapa mataku ditutup?!"

"Oh! Upps!"

Sejenak kedua namja itu terpaku setelah beberapa detik kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Kedua pasang mata itu melebar. Oh oh, apa ada yang melihat mereka 'seperti' ini? Dan mereka tersentak saat suara lembut namun terdengar tegas itu menyapa pendengaran mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua selesaikan masalah kalian di kamar mu, Suho-ah." Ucap Jaejoong tegas dengan sebelah tangannya masih menutup rapat mata putri satu-satunya dari adengan 'kurang baik' di depan mereka.

Dengan tergesa, Suho menyeret lengan Kris dan membawanya kedalam kamarnya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Setelah menghilang dari balik pintu, dua remaja muncul dari tangga dan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengerutu kesal.

"Umma, kenapa umma menutup mataku? Memangnya apa yang Suho oppa dan- tunggu! Yang tadi itu siapa?" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi dan detik berikutnya ia terdiam. Terlihat memikirkan kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu di lihatnya.

"Biar ku tebak, itu pasti Kris-hyung?" Sehun menjawab ragu-ragu. Matanya menatap sang umma, penasaran.

"Sepertinya begitu, itu pasti Kris hyung. Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba men-", "Sudah. Kyungsoo-ah, ayo kembali ke dapur. Bantu umma memasak!" ucapan Tao dipotong begitu saja oleh Jaejoong membuat dua remaja tampan itu menatapnya kaget dan kikuk saat Jaejoong men-death glare mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali bertanya siapa 'orang' tadi? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa umma menutup mataku?

Haah... mari tinggalkan mereka sejenak.

[K-S]

Di kamar yang terlihat sederhana namun kesan nyaman lebih terasa, dua namja kini tengah berdiri berhadapan, saling menatap penuh arti.

"I hate you,"

"I love you,"

"I wannt see you again!"

"I want hug you."

"Stop it! Kris, hentikan ini semua..."

Bisikan lirih yang seakan menyayat hati si pria tampan. Mata tajamnya menatap sendu seseorang yang sekarang berada dalam kungkungan kedua lengan kekarnya. Tak ingin sedikitpun melepaskan sosok yang kini terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah sendu itu. Ia tak ingin mata indah itu membendung genangan air yang seakan memaksa menuruni pipi putih itu. Ia tak ingin kekasih hatinya semakin terluka karena dirinya.

Lama mereka saling terdiam hingga Kris dengan lembut mengusap wajah putih yang mulai terlihat berisi sejak beberapa saat lalu mereka berpisah setelah sampai di Korea.

"Mianhaeyo..." bisik Kris lirih. Mata elang-nya menatap sendu kedua mata Suho yang juga jelas tersirat segala perasaan si namja mungil yang begitu mudahnya terbaca oleh Kris. Membuat namja tampan itu semakin bersalah.

"Apa? Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Bisakah kau mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

"Penjelasan atau cerita bohong mu, lagi?"

Kris masih tak bergeming walaupun Suho sudah berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap namja didepannya.

"Kau tau, kenapa aku selalu mengabaikanmu? Memberikan kebohongan yang membuat kau membenciku?" Kris seakan tuli akan segala tindakan Suho terhadap tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya kali ini menerima pukulan-pukulan yang dulu juga pernah ia terima. Dulu, saat mereka tinggal di Kanada. Haruskah selalu terulang kembali?

Suho tak membalas pertanyaan Kris namun mata mereka masih saling menatap.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi dari ku setelah kau tau apa yang membuatku melakukan ini semua padamu-"

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit. Katakan, apa?"

Kris menghela napasnya berat seakan apa yang akan ia katakan adalah suatu rahasia yang tak- belum boleh Suho ketahui.

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah putra kandung Wu Yao Fan, Mama menikah dengan Papa sejak aku berumur 8 tahun." Kris menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, melihat reaksi Suho. Namun namja mungil dalam kungkungannya terdiam tak bergeming. "17 tahun yang lalu keluargaku mengalami insiden yang membuat Baba dan Didi ku berpisah dengan aku dan Mama. Insiden yang sampai kapanpun tak pernah aku lupakan"

"Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas, saat itu di pelabuhan, orang-orang itu memaksa masuk kedalam mobil kami dan menarik Mama keluar dengan adikku yang masih bayi dalam pelukan Mama. Mereka menyeret Baba keluar dan langsung dipukul dengan tongkat. Aku ingin keluar dan menyelamatkan mereka, tapi apa dayaku. Setelah mereka memukul Baba mereka merebut paksa adikku dalam pelukan Mama dan melemparnya pada tubuh Baba yang penuh luka. Aku memberontak, memukul dan menendang mereka"

"Untung saja Baba dengan tanggap menangkap adikku dan langsung memeluknya. Sesaat setelahnya muncul seorang namja dengan samurai ditangannya. Laki-laki dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya namun aku masih ingat dengan jelas matanya. Mata musang yang tajam, dingin dan melukai wajah Mama membuat ku semakin keras memberontak tapi pukulan yang aku dapatkan, ckh."

Sejenak kris terdiam menutup matanya yang kembali teringat kejadian yang paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. "Laki-laki itu ingin melukai Baba dengan samurainya tapi dengan sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan diri dan berlari kearah Baba dan adikku yang menangis keras. Merelakan punggung ku menjadi tameng. Kau tau rasanya di tebas samurai?" Kris menatap Suho dengan tatapan kosong yang membuat Suho takut. Sungguh ia tak pernah melihat tatapan itu. Bibirnya ia katup rapat, masih tak ingin bersuara.

"Aku mendengar Mama berteriak keras dan Baba yang berbisik tajam pada laki-laki bermata musang itu. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena, setelah laki-laki itu menyingkir dari tubuhku yang- aku yakin sudah berlumur darah. Heh, aku mendengar deru pistol dan orang-orang berkelahi. Aku merasa ada yang menarik tubuhku untuk bangun dan melempar tubuh lemah ku kedalam kapal. Samar, aku melihat Mama di sampingku, memelukku dan berteriak memanggil Baba. Dan- Dorr!"

Deg!

Suho terkejut bukan main saat Kris membuat suara 'Dorr' dengan suara dalamnya. Terdengar mengerikan.

"Kapal mulai bergerak. Walau kesadaranku hampir hilang, dengan paksa aku membuka mata dan melihat mereka yang semakin menjauh. Orang itu menembak Baba yang melindungi adikku dalam dekapannya. Dan setelahnya… gelap."

Kris mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum tipis penuh luka. Ingin Suho mengusap wajah tampan yang terlukis rasa sakit dan entah apa lagi. Ia terlalu sulit mengartikannya.

Mereka masih terdiam. Hingga Suho bersuara. Bertanya apa yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya, "Siapa, Siapa nama Baba- mu?" Kris langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada mata bening Suho mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar begitu saja. Suho juga juga terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Huang, Huang Zhoumi. Seseorang yang aku kagumi dan ku hormati. Seorang ayah yang sangat hebat dan tampan,"

Kris menjawab dan kembali tersenyum tipis. Senyum lembut, berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Suho memeberanikan dirinya untuk mengusap sisi wajah laki-laki di depannya. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menghampirinya. Kenapa ia tidak tahu masalalu sang kekasih? Kenapa hanya ia yang selalu minta diperhatikan sedangkan orang yang ia cintai, bahkan sudah merasakan perpisahan yang begitu mengerikan. Ia merasa... bersalah.

"Hey, jangan merasa bersalah. Ini bukan salahmu yang tak mengetahui kisah hidupku,"

Suho menatap Kris dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur. "Ap- apa selama ini kau berusaha mencari orang-orang jahat itu?"

"Yeah, tentu saja. Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku- aku selalu mengabaikan mu hingga membuatmu marah. Maafkan aku."

Kris tau, bukan hanya itu saja kesalahannya. Sudah sering kali ia membuat sosok yang dicintainya ini merasa terabaikan dan diperlakukan seenaknya olehnya. Merasa cinta yang ia ucapkan palsu namun ia bisa apa? Terlebih rahasia yang selama ini ia pendam membuatnya frustasi.

"Dan alasan kenapa aku seakan menghilang selama seminggu adalah, aku pergi ke Taiwan bersama Mama untuk mengunjungi pelabuhan yang dulu tempat perpisahan aku dengan Baba dan adikku. Maaf aku tidak member tahu mu, maaf kalau aku mengabaikanmu. Maaf… maaf…"

Kris terus bergumam kata maaf membuat Suho tak tahan lagi dan membiarkan cairan bening yang sedaritadi menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Membasahi pipi putihnya dan dengan erat memeluk laki-laki yang juga berusaha menahan air matanya.

Mereka terdiam, membiarkan suasana tenang menyergap mereka.

"I love you. Please, forgive me…"

[…]

Di ruang makan, terlihat Jaejoong dan Kyungsoo tengah menata masakan yang telas selesai mereka masak sedangkan Sehun dan Tao yang duduk tenang dan menatap makanan yang terhidang dalam keadaan diam.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Sehun membuka suara.

"Sepertinya Suho hyung benar-benar marah pada Kris ge. Bahkan tadi Suho hyung mengusir Kris ge," ucap Tao.

"Aku tak menyangka hubungan Suho oppa dan Kris oppa bisa seburuk ini. Aku pikir mereka saling menyayangi," tambah Kyungsoo lalu duduk di sebelah Sehun. Tatapnya terlihat sendu.

"Sudahlah, umma yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Lebih baik kita makan dulu." Ujar Jaejoong tenang. Ia merasa kalau urusan Suho dan kris akan lama. Tapi sebelum ia mengambil nasi, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati mereka.

"Ah, maaf membuat kalian menunggu," Kris berbicara sambil tersenyum lembut pada orang-orang yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Suara khasnya membuat mereka yang ada di ruang makan menoleh kearah ia dan Suho yang berjalan duluan dan bahkan sudah mengambil tempat duduk.

"Kris oppa! Aku merindukan mu…" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menyambut Kris dengan pelukannya membuat Kris tertawa senang. "Haha.. oppa juga merindukanmu Princess.."

"Yo! Kris hyung. Lama tak jumpa. Tapi, untung lah kau masih terlihat tampan," sapa Sehun dan langsung mendapat tatapan bingung dari yang lain karena ucapannya.

"Sepetinya kau beruntung ge, Suho hyung tidak membuat wajah tampan mu jadi jelek dan kena cap lima jari?" ucap Tao yang langsung di sambut tawa jahil Sehun.

"Yah! Aku memang selalu tampan, tidak seperti kalian. Dasar kopi susu pahit," balas Kris mengejek Sehun dan Tao. Ia merasa dua pemuda itu tak berubah. Selalu menjahili orang dengan ucapan-ucapan mereka.

"Senang melihat mu lagi, Kris hyung."

"Senang juga melihat mu, Sehun ah..."

Setelah acara saling sapa singkat itu, mereka pun memulai makan malam mereka.

[S-K]

Pemuda dengan kulit putih dan wajah tampan namun datar tengah menatap tajam pada gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. Entah ia harus marah, kesal atau senang? Ah tidak mungkin yang terakhir.

Baiklah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada Choi muda ini?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Sedikit info, sekolah tiba-tiba saja diliburkan karena sebagian besar guru pergi dan mereka yang mempunyai kegiatan masih berada di sekolah dan yang lain boleh pulang. Di ruang Dance yang luas itu tengah berlangsung rapat dadakan yang langsung menghentikan latihan yang sedang dilakukan anggota Dance. Padahal latihan di pagi hari adalah waktu yang langka bagi mereka pencinta dance.

Sehun sebagi ketua Club dance, ia merasa tak dianggap setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang seenaknya memutuskan siapa yang akan mewakili sekolah mereka dalam acara kompetisi tahunan antar sekolah kali ini. Yah, beberapa bulan lagi akan ada acara dimana setiap siswa dapat menampilkan bakat mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali club dance. Namun siapa yang mewakili sekolah mereka dalam kompetisi dance membuat Sehun harus menekan emosinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian semua setuju kalau Sehun dan Kai oppa yang menjadi wakil dari club dance? Aku yakin mereka akan memenangkan kompetisi kali ini!" ucap Kyungsoo penuh semangat membuat sebagian besar siswa di dalam ruangan itu berseru setuju dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyungsoo-ah, Kai kan masih baru. Apa tidak ada kandidat yang lain?" Seungyoon mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Ia kurang setuju kalau Kai yang anak baru tiba-tiba saja di pilih jadi wakil dari club dance.

"Tapi Seungyoon, apa kau tidak lihat bagaimana Kai menari? Ia sangat hebat dan aku yakin dia dan Sehun dapat memenangkan kompetisi kali ini." Taehyun menyela.

"Hey hey kenapa kalian yang berdebat? Kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung saja pada Kai, apa dia setuju jadi wakil dari sekolah kita? Kai, apa kau setuju?" Tao bertanya. Ah, seharusnya ia tidak berada disana dan berlatih wushu tapi siapa yang akan mengusirnya jika menyangkut Sehun dan Kai-orang sudah ia jadikan sahabat sejati- yang dipilih menjadi partner dalam kompetisi dance.

Dilihat seperti itu, membuat Kai sedikit menunduk. Tapi saat mata coklatnya menatap mata gelap Sehun entah kenapa dia merasa tertantang untuk sesuatu yang dulu sangat ingin ia lakukan. Tak ada yang tahu, dance adalah bagian dari hidup Kai dan kesempatan seperti ini adalah anugrah untuknya yang dulu tak pernah sekalipun bisa ia lakukan.

Sama seperti Chanyeol. Ingin tapi tak bisa.

"Tentu saja aku setuju, ini adalah kesempatan yang tak akan aku sia-siakan." Jawabnya tenang. Senyum terlukis di wajah menawannya membuat mereka yang ada dalam ruangan itu terdiam sejenak menatap sebuah senyum manis di wajah pemuda tan itu.

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Kai hanya mendengus kesal. Entah, ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia tiba-tiba kesal. Tapi... hah, sebagai ketua –yang tak dianggap- ia harus menyutujui keputusan dari wakil OSIS ini. Dan sungguh malang bagi Sehun yang memiliki adik _hyper _seperti Kyungsoo.

"Ok! Sehun oppa dan Kai oppa sudah di putuskan, kalian yang akan menjadi wakil dari sekolah kita dalam kompetisi dance! Dan kau! –menujuk wajah Sehun- hehehe.. awas saja kalau tidak menang. Aku akan menjadikanmu es serut! Dan Kai oppa jadi krim coklat-nya!" Seru Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat anak-anak dance kaget dan merinding mendengar ancaman si gadis mata bulat.

"Chaa! Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih sudah bekerja sama~" dan setelahnya Kyungsoo pun pergi dari ruang dance meniggalkan wajah-wajah absurd anak-anak dance dan hela napas kesal Sehun.

Haah, dasar! Adik kakak sama-sama aneh! –taukan siapa?

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam setelah makan siang Sehun dan Kai berada di ruang dance. Hanya mereka berdua disana tanpa anak-anak dance yang lain yang seharusnya melanjutkan latihan mereka tapi dengan alasan yang menurut Kai sedikit mencurigakan –khusus hari ini kami tidak latihan dan sebaiknya kalian berdua berunding dan tentukan dance apa yang akan kalian tampilkan. Ok!- sedangkan Sehun hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar andalannya.

Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan handphone dan earphonenya tidak menyadari bahwa sejak setengah jam yang lalu Kai menatapnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini hingga ia tersentak karena Sehun tiba-tiba balik menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus? Apa kau sudah dapat lagu dan dance yang akan kita tampilkan?" tanya Sehun datar tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya, sedikit membuat Kai kesal. Walau mereka sudah menjadi teman tapi Kai masih tidak menemukan ekpresi Sehun selain wajah datar temboknya. Apa dia tidak pernah merasa bahagia? Pikiran polos Kai.

"Belum. Aku tidak tau lagu dan dance apa yang bagus untuk ditampilkan. Aku belum pernah ikut kompetisi seperti ini," jawab Kai. Mengubah posisi duduknya yang tadi menghadap Sehun.

"Belum pernah? Lalu dari mana kau bisa menari sehebat itu? Apa kau punya seorang guru yang hebat dan kau punya studio tari kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Sehun membuat Kai menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku belajar otodidak. Aku hanya mendengar alunan musik di sekitarku dan menggerakkan tubuhku sesuai irama dan nada yang bermain-main di pikiranku. Aku tak pernah sekalipun berlatih dengan guru dan tempat seperti yang kau katakan." Ucap Kai pelan.

"Belajar sendiri? Kau menguasai gerakan-gerakan itu sendiri? Wow, hebat."

Kai mendengar nada merendahkan dari ucapan Sehun namun ia mengabaikannya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Kau sendiri, apa kau sudah menemukan lagu dan dance nya? Karena sedaritadi kau hanya memainkan Handphone mu," ujar Kai dan sedikit menyindir Sehun.

"Belum."

Jawaban singkat Sehun mendapat delikan tajam dari Kai. Lalu terdengar kekehan Sehun dan sebuah ekspresi yang selama ini ingin Kai lihat. Ah, entah ia yang selama ini tak menyadari Sehun memiliki ekspresi lain selain wajah datarnya atau ia yang terlalu mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Khehe.. waktu kompetisi masih lama. Dan seharunya daritadi kita sudah pulang, bukannya malah mendekam duduk disini," ujar Sehun. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Membuat pemuda tan itu sejenak terpana.

"Kau tak mau pulang?" tanya Sehun. "Uh? Ah, ne. Aku mau pulang, tapi..." Kai diam sejenak dan melirik jam yang tergantung di ruang dance itu, "Baru jam setengah 3... hyung ku belum selesai kuliah." Lanjut Kai.

"Uh? Kau mau aku antar? Sepertinya Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang dan Tao... Ckh, aku lupa di sudah pulang setelah rapat tadi,"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Dan tersesat seperti kemarin? Sudah, cepat ambil barang-barangmu dan kita pergi dari sini. Aku yakin sekolah sudah sepi sekarang." Potong Sehun membuat Kai hany terdiam dan melakukan apa yang pemuda pucat itu katakan. Setelahnya merekapun berjalan beriringan keluar dari sekolah yang memang sudah sepi.

[...]

Dorr! Dorr!

Suara tembakan mengacaukan suasana sunyi di gudang lama di sudut kota. Seorang pria dengan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya tengah berdiri dengan santainya dengan sebelah tangan mengenggam sebuah _revolver_. Di main-mainkannya pistol itu di antara jemarinya. Mata sipit yang di hias eyeliner tipis itu membuat mata hitamnya terlihat dingin dan tajam.

"_Who?_"

Tanya nya dingin, membuat tiga orang disana merinding mendengar suara dingin dan tajam itu.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar langkah kaki tak jauh dari pria bermasker itu membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. Dan mata sipitnya menangkap sosok pria yang juga mengenakan masker seperti dirinya. Masker dengan bordiran huruf 'J' di kiri atas.

"Kau membunuh mereka, Bi?" tanya pria itu.

"_Only Some,_" jawaban singkat dari pria bermata sipit yang dipanggil Bi itu. "_Who?_" tanya nya lagi pada tiga orang yang bersimpuh dihadapannya dengan luka-luka yang tak bisa di bilang kecil. Sedangkan di belakang mereka tak lebih 5 orang sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Hu- Huang..." jawab salah satu dari tiga laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya bergetar kerena ujung _revolver _itu tepat berada di keningnya.

"Khe, Sudah ku duga. Ternyata kalian lagi. Bi, habisi mereka dan sisakan satu,"

Perintah si pria membuat laki-laki bernama Bi itu menatapnya bingung. Kenapa harus sisa satu?

Mengerti dengan kebingungan Bi, pria dengan rambut cepak berwarna light brown itu kembali berucap. "Bonus untuk mereka dan perintah langsung dari Jung-_sama_"

Mengerti dengan ucapan si pria, dengan santainya Bi menembak tepat di kepala dua dari tiga orang di hadapannya.

Dorr! Dorr!

Sisa satu. Dan dibiarkan pergi dari gudang itu.

Setelah yakin hanya mereka berdua disana laki-laki bernama Bi, menatap sedkit kesal pada pria di depannya. "Kau membuang waktu ku hanya untuk membereskan 'tikus-tikus' ini, Onew-san." ucapnya datar.

"Tak seharunya kau kesal, Bi. Bukankah ini juga tugas mu selain melindungi Tuan Muda?" jawab Onew.

Tahu ia tak akan menang berdebat dengan Pria didepannya, Bi hanya mendecak kesal. Ia kesal karena harus rela meninggalkan 'tugas' di tempat ia menimba ilmu saat ini. Dan harus rela lebih cepat berpisah dari 'mereka' yang pasti saat ini tengah bersenang-senang di salah satu restouran yang dari pagi tadi 'mereka' rencanakan untuk mereka datangi.

"Bi, aku harap kau tak terlalu sibuk 'bermain-main' dan meninggal kan tugas utama mu." ucap Onew.

Sedang kan pria yang lebih muda itu hanya menatap dalam dan menjawab dengan singkat. Mengerti akan posisinya saat ini. Tapi, tak bolehkah ia sedikit hidup menjadi seorang pemuda biasa?

"_Hai. Wakarimashita_."

[-T-]

"Tuan Muda, ada telepon dari Tuan besar."

Seorang pelayan menyerahkan ganggang telepon berwarna hijau lumut pada seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah menatap kosong seekor anak panda yang bergelayut di dahan pohon. Panda lucu yang membuat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"_Ye_, Baba. _Nihao ma_?" sapanya pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

-"_Hao_. Bagaimana keadaanmu disana, Taozi?"- tanya balik seseorang yang dipanggil Baba oleh pemuda bernama Taozi itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa Baba menelpon malam-malam?"

-"Hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja."-

"Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin Baba sampaikan. Ada apa?"

Sejenak tak ada balasan dari orang di seberang telepon membuat Tao terdiam menuggu kata-kata sang Baba.

-"Anak tertua Jung Yunho sudah berada di Seoul. Kau pasti sudah tau kan?"-

"Ne, tentu. 'Dia' satu sekolah dengan ku dan bahkan kami menjadi teman akrab," jawab Tao santai. Kembali memperhatikan sang peliharaan yang masih bergelayut di pohon-pohon kokoh itu.

Lagi, kembali Tao menunggu ucapan dari sang Baba.

-"Jangan terlalu lama 'bermain-main' Taozi. Baba harap kau tak melupakan tujuan utama kita, nak"-

Sejenak Tao terdiam, memikirkan tujuan yang selama ini ia dan sang Baba rencanakan. Sebuah tujuan kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini dan berada di negara Gingseng ini.

"_Ye, _Baba. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri permainan ini. Baba tenang saja."

Dan setelahnya sambungan telepon terputus dan tatapan tajam seorang putra tunggal Huang mengarah pada langit Seoul yang cerah menampilkan bintang dan bulan yang terlihat indah. "Mama... gege... _wo ai ni__man__..."_

_._

_._

_._

[...]

Setelah makan malam, seperti biasa Sehun dan Kyungsoo duduk di karpet ruang tengah dengan buku-buku dan alat tulis menemani mereka. Mengerjakan pr adalah tugas wajib bagi anak sekolahan.

Dan sudah setengah jam lebih Suho berdiri menatap bergantian jam dinding dan pintu depan. Seakan menanti kedatangan seseorang. Jongdae yang duduk tak jauh dari Suho menatap heran sang hyung. "Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Tanya nya

"Dae-ah, sudah hampir jam 9, tapi kenapa mereka belum tiba?" jawab Suho dengan nada cemas yang kentara dari suaranya. Membuat Sehun dan kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Oppa, mereka siapa, maksud oppa?" Tanya kyungsoo.

Sebelum Suho menjawap pertanyaan Kyungsoo, terdengar suara bel. Spontan namja manis itupun sedikit berlari kearah pintu depan.

Cklek

"Hay… Oh Junmyeon-ah!?"

Terdengar suara seruan seorang pria dari arah pintu. Sehun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang sedangkan Jongdae langsung menghampiri Suho dan 'tamu' yang mungkin ditunggu-tunggu sang hyung.

Jongdae sejenak tertegun melihat 'siapa' yang saat ini berdiri didepan pintu. Ingin ia menghampiri mereka namun..

"Oh, jongdae?" sapa seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik walau kulit pucatnya menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hai! Kyuhyun mommy, Siwon daddy! Selamat datang kembali…"

Tbc…

* * *

><p>Whehehee… Mianhe saya potong disini, takutnya kepanjangan dan malah makin bosan entar~<p>

Maap untuk update yang terlalu lama… cari ide tu sulit amat yah? Dan blab la bla….

Umm map untuk hunkai moment nya dikit. Karena harus bagi-bagi scan untuk yang lain dan saya rasa chapter ini banyak clu clu yang saya ungkap. Mungkin udah ada yang nebak apa inti dari cerita ini. Saya berharap cerita ini gak melenceng dari ide awal saya…

Dan untuk pairing, mungkin lebih jelas di chap depan/semoga.

**Ehem,,, gomawo udah review, follow and fav. Mian kalo masih ada typo!**

**Review lagi boleh?**

**Don't be silent reader, please~**

**See next chap!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ****9**

**You're My Brother**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: member EXO and other cast.

Pairing :: Baekhyun/Chen, Sehun/Kai, Chanyeol/Kyungsoo and other pairing.

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: mereka pergi, bukan meninggalkan mu. Mereka akan kembali pada mu bila kau mau menerima kehadiran mereka, lagi.

Warning :: baca dulu dari chap 1 biar ngerti... yaoi, BoysxBoys, OOC, GS, gaje, Drama! Crack pair, awas ada typo!

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah... **no plagiat…no siders, please~**

.Happy riding, moga gak bosen.

-...ymb…-

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak kembalinya Siwon daddy dan Kyuhyun mommy, Sehun terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya dan Suho hyung hanya menatap sendu adiknya itu. Haah.. aku tak terlalu berharap Sehun akan lebih dekat dengan Kyu mommy, walaupun si albino itu sering mengacuhkan mommy tapi ia masih menanggapi pertanyaan yang mommy ajukan. Dan setidaknya umma dan Kyungsoo selalu ada untuk Kyu mommy dan selalu berusaha membuat mommy tersenyum. Dan daddy kembali menjalankan tugas utamanya menjadi kepala keuarga dalam keluarga ini.

Tak banyak yang berubah. Hanya saja… Sehun lebih sering berada diluar rumah dan pulang malam. Ia bilang ingin latihan dance bersama temannya. Kami percaya saja karena Kyungsoo bilang bulan ini akan diadakan kompetisi antar sekolah dan Sehun terpilih menjadi wakil dari kompetisi dance.

Sama seperti pagi biasanya. Kami sarapan bersama dan umma dibantu Kyu mommy menyiapkan sarapan.

"Jongdae-ah," aku menghadap daddy yang memanggilku dan menunggu perkataannya.

"Apa kuliahmu sibuk seminggu ini?" tanya daddy. Aku mengangguk, "Ne. Umm, ada apa daddy?"

"Haah.. begitu ya. Sebenarnya daddy ingin kau menemani daddy pergi untuk menemui seseorang." Ucap daddy.

"Kenapa tidak Suho oppa saja, daddy?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. aku juga heran. Ini pertama kalinya daddy memintaku untuk menemaninya menemui rekan bisnisnya, mungkin?

Daddy hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Karena seseorang ini adalah seorang pemimpin sebuah agensi besar di Jepang. Dia ingin meminta pendapatmu mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kesenian dan musik Korea. Dan mungkin saja kau bisa bekerja disana setelah kau lulus dari kuliah seni mu? Karena 'dia' tertarik dengan suaramu saat daddy memperdengarkan lagumu padanya." jelas daddy tenang. Jelas oleh mataku tatapannya yang menenangkan dan pengharapan sesuatu yang baik untukku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari daddy. Jepang ya...

Entah kenapa hatiku merasakan sesuatu yang... uugh, aku tak tau apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Rindu? Entahlah. Rindu dengan siapa?

.

[...YMB...]

"Kenapa tidak ikut latihan?"

Tao bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang namja yang masih menggerakkan tubuhnya tak jauh di depan mereka. Pemuda dengan kulit tan yang dibalut kaos tanpa lengan itu kembali mengulang gerakan yang kurang ia kuasai. Terus begitu hingga senyum tipis terlukis dibibir tebalnya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat indah. Merasa gerakan sulit itu sudah dapat ia kuasai.

"..."

Pemuda disampingnya tidak menjawab. Merasa diaccuhkan, Tao pun menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tiba-tiba saja ia terpaku menatap pemuda kulit putih itu. Wajah datar itu terlihat tenang dan ada satu emosi yang sepertinya sulit untuk Tao artikan. Ah, tatapan itu... kagumkah? Benar-benar sulit dipercaya... pikir Tao.

"Kau terpesona pada Kai?"

Mendengar satu kalimat dan kata-kata 'asing' di telinganya, membuat pemuda tampan itu mengarahkan manik gelapnya pada pemuda penyayang panda itu. "Terpesona?"

"Ya. Kau terpesona dengan Kai. Apa kau suka pada Kai?"

Beberapa saat Sehun merasa ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Sesuatu rasa yang benar-benar asing untuknya. Rasa... suka? Pada Kai? Kh, tidak mungkin.

"Tidak mungkin-"

"Mungkin saja." Potong Tao. Kembali mengarahkan mata tajamnya pada Kai yang terduduk sambil mengipasi tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan. Lelah mungkin? Peluh jelas membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit Kai, membuat tubuhnya terlihat bercahaya karena terpaan sinar matahari dari celah jendela. Terlihat menawan...

"Tatapan mu itu seperti ku dulu. Hehe.. saat pertama kali aku melihat Yixing ge menari, aku benar-benar terpesona dengan kelihaian gerakan dan wajah seriusnya. Ah! Apalagi ketika ia tersenyumm… aaah… dimplenya terlihat lucu. Manisnyaa…."

Sehun tak membalas kata-kata Tao. Ia hanya melirik sekilas pemuda yang sepertinya kembali mengenang ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan gege-nya yang tinggal di China. Sehun tak menyangka jika Tao akan jatuh hati pada gege dimple-nya itu. Ah.. tiba-tiba saja rasa rindu dengan keluarga di China merambat dalam hatinya… kapan bisa bertemu lagi?

Pikiran tentang rasa suka membuat ia sulit berkata. Perlahan, ia bangunkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menuju pemuda yang sedaritadi bermain-main dalam pikirannya –sebelum Tao mengusiknya-. Seakan menyita sebagian besar atensi kehidupannya. Berlebihan memang... dan Sehun -untuk selama hidupnya hingga sekarang- tak pernah merasakan hal-hal berbau roman.

Dan ia merasa aneh dan hatinya tergelitik dengan itu.

Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai. Lalu ia menyodorkan sebotol minuman pada pemuda tan itu. "Ini, minumlah."

"Ugh? Sehun-ah? Ah! gomawo.."

Setelah menghabiskan setengah botol, Kai melirik pemuda disampingnya. Tersenyum senang pada Sehun. "Gomawo Sehun-ah!. Haa... aku haus sekali setelah menari..." ucapnya lega.

Sehun sejenak terpaku pada senyum manis Kai. Hanya sesaat dan ia pun membalas senyum itu. "Sama-sama." Balasnya pelan. Namun membuat Kai terdiam.

"Sehun kalau tersenyum, manis ya…"

Kembali Sehun terpaku. Ia terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar manis ditelinganya. Tersenyum? Manis? Ah, Sehun benar-benar merasa aneh sekarang. Ia merasa hatinya… hangat?

"Aku tampan. Kau yang manis, Kai."

"Bukan. Sehun kalau diam baru tampan. Tapi kalau kau tersenyum lembut seperti tadi, kau benar-benar manis, Sehunna…"

Entahlah apa yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Ia merasa geli. Ada yang mengelitik hatinya dan perutnya seakan di penuhi kupu-kupu. Ia merasa senang. Aah.. apa ini rasa suka itu? Ataukah… aku sudah jatuh padah pesonanya?

"Hun, mau latihan lagi?" Kai bertanya. Dimiringkannya kepalanya menatap Sehun polos. Mata pemuda tan itu terlihat berbinar dan cantik di mata Sehun.

Ya.

Sepertinya Sehun sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok namja di depannya ini. Dan rasa ini baru ia sadari, terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman. Dan Sehun suka.

"Ya. Kita latihan lagi, kai."

.

[…YMB...]

Chanyeol sedang sendirian di ruang club music. Pemuda tampan itu terlihat senang dengan semua alat-alat music yang mengelilinginya. Ia sungguh bersyukur bisa kembali ke Korea dan bersekolah di sini. Dan terlebih tanpa ada peraturan-peraturan yang membuat ia hampir gila sendiri.

Ia tak hanya bisa menyalurkan hobi dan keterampilannya dalam bermusik. Ia juga bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang, ah.. untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol bertemu dengan gadis yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Dan terlebih dapat membuat sesuatu yang ia rasa tak akan pernah ia rasakan. Ya, Chanyeol tengah jatuh cinta sekarang. Jatuh cinta pada sosok gadis dengan mata bulat nya. gadis manis dan imut. Walau ia ragu gadis itu akan menyadari perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang.

Hanya beberapa bulan, namun Chanyeol bisa merasakan yang namanya hidup bebas.

Krreeet

Terdengar olehnya suara pintu terbuka. Dan ia pun tekejut dengan seseorang yang masuk ke ruang music itu.

"Loh, oppa? Kau sendirian disini?" Kyungsoo masuk dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Menatap polos Chanyeol.

Oh. Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus bereaksi apa. Seseorang yang tengah ia pikirkan tadi, tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya.

Deg Deg Deg

Jelas terasa olehnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Chanyeol tergagap.

"Oh, hai Kyung! Eum, yah… aku sendirian," jawabnya terbata-bata. Lalu ia berdiri, membantu Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesusahan membenarkan letak tumpukan kertas di kedua tangannya. "Sini, biar oppa bantu," ucapnya.

Setelah meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut lalu menyusunnya, Chanyeol menatap lurus Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memeriksa kertas yang ia bawa tadi.

"Eum, oppa. Aku mau tanya sesuatu," mulai Kyungsoo. Sedikit membuat pemuda tinggi itu tersentak dari lamunannya. "Ya? Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Eoh, itu… ap- apa Kai oppa- sudah punya kekasih?"

Chanyeol langsung terdiam. Kai? Kekasih? Oh, tunggu… apa maksud pertanyaan dari gadis di depannya ini?

Pemuda tinggi itu masih terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo yang menunggunya untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Mata bulatnya menatap penuh tanya pada mata bulat Chanyeol.

Kekasih, ya? Ckh, dekat saja dia dengan seorang gadis saja tidak pernah. Apalagi punya kekasih? Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Dan ia hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kai tidak memiliki kekasih." Jawabnya tenang. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia mulai takut. Ah, entah apa yang ia takutkan. Mungkinkah ia takut, jikalau Kyungsoo menyukai Kai? Berarti… rasa sukanya hanya akan menjadi sia-sia?

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol kaget. Ia seperti tidak percaya dengan jawaban Chanyeol. "Oppa. Jujur padaku. Kai oppa punya kekasih atau tidak? Atau mungkin dia punya mantan kekasih? Oppa jawab aku," desak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Kyung. Kai tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki hubungan dengan gadis manapun. Ah, apa kau sedang menyukai Kai, hingga kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Jujur, hatinya sedikit sakit saat ia bertanya seperti itu. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai Kai?

"Ya. Tentu saja aku menyukai Kai oppa! Aku bahkan menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi oppa ku. Haah… syukurlah kalau Kai oppa masih single. Aah! Aku senang mendengarnya…" jawab Kyungsoo senang. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol blank, lagi. Ia terdiam. Tak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Ia mulai tidak mengerti- ah, tidak, Chanyeol memang tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dikatakan gadis yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya ini. Kenapa dia senang kalau Kai tidak punya kekasih? Apa Kyungsoo sungguhan menyukai Kai? Chanyeol merasa sakit dihatinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri sambil memaikan gitar yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Bersenandung pelan dan menghiraukan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Tidak menyadari raut wajah pemuda tampan itu berubah sendu.

Menyadari namja di depannya tidak bersuara, Kyungsoo menganggat wajahnya dan sejenak ia terdiam. Terdiam menatap luka yang terlampau jelas di lihatnya di mata pemuda tampan itu. Membuat ia tidak mengerti dan merasa canggung.

"Oppa?" panggilnya pelan. Seakan tidak mau mengejutkan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menatap hampa Kyungsoo. "Chanyeol oppa, ada apa? Ke- kenapa tatapan mu, begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Ia mulai khawatir dan takut. Apa Chanyeol kerasukan hantu sekolah ini? Oh tidak.

"Oppa! Chan oppa, jawab Kyung! Oppa ada apa? Kenapa oppa diam saja? Hey, jangan membuatku takut!" seru Kyungsoo panik. Di remasnya pelan kedua bahu lebar pemuda itu dan menatapnya cemas.

Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming. Dan satu teriakan Kyungsoo membuat ia sadar.

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Ya, Kim Kyungsoo!"

"Kyaaa!"

Hap.

Deg.

Tubuh Kyungsoo oleng dan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, mungkin hanya tersisa 2 cm? jelas oleh mereka deru nafas masing-masing. Sepasang netra mereka saling menatap. Dan tak ada satupun yang bergerak.

Mereka masih terdiam. Masih saling menatap seakan mencari sesuatu yang sulit untuk diartikan. Ada sebersit luka di mata tajam Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo membuka suaranya. "Oppa?"

"Kyung, apa- apa kau benar-benar menyukai, Kai?"

Chanyeol dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal. Dan mungkin gadis di pelukannya ini dapat merasakannya, namun ia abaikan. Ia ingin mendengar dari mulut gadis di pelukannya itu bahwa, apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai adiknya itu? Chanyeol memang sudah menganggap Kai sebagai adik kandungnya. Tapi… ah.

Cukup lama Chanyeol menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab. Hingga ia kembali merasa hatinya terluka lagi. Bahkan rasanya sungguh perih. "Ya, aku menyukai Kai oppa."

Sreet

Tap

Tap

Braak!

Kyungsoo kaget. Ia terdiam mematung setelah dengan kasar Chanyeol menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat keluar. Dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Membuat Ia sedikit syok.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Chanyeol marah? Kenapa pemuda tinggi itu terlihat marah dan kesal? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

.

[…YMB...]

Key, Amber dan L tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Chen. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia memilih untuk tiduran di atas pembatas di atap gedung universitas.

Yap. Ke-lima sahabat itu tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka di sana untuk beberapa jam kedepan, karena mata kuliah siang ini, dosennya tidak masuk. Mereka akan masuk pada jam 4 nanti. Dan sekarang masih pukul setengah 2.

"Aaaahh bosan…" Amber mulai mengeluh.

"Kau benar. Aish, kenapa Mr. Joon tidak datang sih? Jadinya ada jam kosong seperti ini. Aku tidak suka…" keluh Chen. Sedikit menggeser pantatnya ke samping tubuh Baekhyun. Lalu ia ikut tiduran disana, mengabaikan ponselnya di atas meja kecil disana. Amber menatap Chen dalam. Gadis tomboy itu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hoi, kenapa kau melihat Chen seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai Chen?" bisik Key penasaran. Amber langsung saja menatap namja itu kaget. "Suka? Ckh, iya. Kalau dia tampan. Tapi dia tidak tampan sama sekali. Aku hanya bingung dan penasaran dengan mereka berdua," jawab Amber sedikit kesal.

"Mereka berdua? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun dan Chen?" tanya L yang sepertinya penasaran dengan perbincangan antara dua sahabatnya itu. Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sisi Key. Mereka duduk disisi dinding yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Chen dan Baekhyun tiduran.

"Yaah… kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri. Mereka terlihat begitu lengket akhir-akhir ini. Kalian tau sendiri, Kim Jongdae orangnya seperti apa. Ia sulit untuk lebih dekat dengan orang lain. Dulu kita juga sulit mendekatinya kan? Tapi kenapa Baekhyun mudah sekali mendekati dan masuk ke dalam dunia Chen? Bahkan orang yang pertama Chen cari adalah laki-laki mata sipit itu. Dia mengabaikan kita. Haaah." Jelas Amber panjang lebar. Menghela nafasnya berat.

"Heum.. kalau dipikir-pikir kau benar, Amber. Mereka seperti memiliki suatu hubungan," sahut Key.

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa maksudmu, Kibum? Ah, sepertinya aku banyak ketinggalan info," sambung L. menatap penasaran Amber dan Key.

"Baekhyun telihat begitu melindungi Chen saat di lapangan basket beberapa hari yang lalu. Waktu itu kami bertaruh siapa yang bisa melakukan trhee point dengan sekali lempar. Waktu giliranku melempar, malah mengenai ring dan memantul kearah Chen. Aku dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun dengan sigap memeluk tubuh Chen dan menjauhkannya dari tempatnya berdiri," Key menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. "Aku dapat merasa tatapan khawatir dan raut cemas di wajahnya." Sambungnya.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Memandang penuh arti dua laki-laki yang tengah mereka pikirkan. Hingga satu gerakan dari salah satu dua namja itu, membuat ketiga sahabat itu yakin kalau dua sahabat mereka memiliki suatu hubungan.

Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Chen, kemudian menyampirkan lengannya ke atas perut pemuda bibir kucing itu.

"Menurut kalian, apa mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Heumm… kenapa tidak?"

"Hehe.. aku setuju. Dan tidak ada yang tidak kita jadikan sesuatu dapat terwujud."

Dan setelahnya, mereka pun tersenyum penuh arti.

.

[…YMB...]

Di ruangan yang lumayan luas itu, terlihat Yoochun menatap datar pada berkas yang tergeletak di depannya. Duduk sembari memaku ke dua tangannya. Seorang wanita manis berdiri menyandar di samping lemari besar di ruangan itu. Menatap penuh arti laki-laki yang balik menatapnya. "Choi Corp?" tanyanya.

Si wanita tersenyum tipis, "Iya. Bagaimana? Choi Corp, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan bahkan di Asia, siapa yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan mereka? Terlebih besok aku akan bertemu dengan Presdir-nya langsung." Jawabnya tenang.

"Tapi… Choi- aaah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu," ucap Yoochun.

"Apa… kau teringat, dengan Choi Siwon?" tanya si wanita, ragu. Namun matanya terlihat yakin jika pria di sampingnya itu tengah memikirkan seseorang di masa lalu.

"Yeah. "

"Hmm, itu memang 'dia'."

"Apa kau memiliki maksud lain dengan bekerja sama dengan 'mereka', Junsu?"

Sesaat wanita bernama Junsu- tepatnya Park-Kim Junsu itu terdiam. Menatap dalam mata tajam sang suami. Pria yang juga balik menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kau tau sendiri apa maksudku, Yoochun. Tapi mungkin aku lebih ingin melihat putra ku yang kau biarkan pergi ke Korea sendirian. Ckh, kau tau sendiri aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol-kun," jawab Junsu dan sedikit menggerutu di akhir. Yoochun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban sang istri.

"Tak bisa hidup tanpa Chan-kun? Lalu kenapa kau masih bisa berdiri di sampingku, heum? Apa artinya aku jika kau tak disisiku selama ini?" pria tampan itu berdiri tanpa melepas tatapannya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan sang istri yang masih terlihat tenang.

Sesaat yoochun akan mengangkat tangannya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Membuat mereka sedikit menjauh dan masuk lah seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahunan dengan wajah datarnya. Berjalan menghampiri sepasang suami istri itu.

"Oba-san. Izinkan aku ikut dengan mu ke Korea." Ucapnya datar. Menatap dalam Junsu yang sedikit kaget dengan ucapan si bocah.

"Yuta-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya sang bibi heran.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kai-nii-san. Aku tak perduli jika Otou-san akan marah. Aku akan tetap pergi." Jawab tegas. Tatapan yang mirip dengan kepala keluarga Jung itu, terlihat begitu yakin. Dan seakan tidak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolah mu?" tanya Yoochun.

Yuta tidak langsung menjawab. Remaja itu menundudukkan kepalanya dan membuat dua orang dewasa itu menatapnya bingung. "Aku ingin berhenti sekolah. Oba-san, Oji-san, ak- aku ingin bersama Kai-nii… aku ingin tinggal bersama aniki. Aku tidak sanggup lagi lebih lama disini. Tinggal sendirian dan menerima semuanya sendiri… aku- aku tak sanggup.." jelasnya terbata-bata. Menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sendu paman dan bibinya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dadanya. Wajah terlihat tersiksa.

Junsu yang melihat remaja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu, sedih. Junsu paham apa yang dirasakan Yuta. Semenjak sang ibu-Haruka- meninggal, putra kedua dari sahabat sang suami itu, selalu sendiri. Dan Kai hanya bisa bersamanya jika ada waktu, itupun sedikit. DanJung Yunho, bukanlah seorang ayah yang 'baik' bagi kedua putranya. Memang Yunho tidak pernah melakukan kekerasan pada Kai ataupun Yuta, malah ia terlihat begitu menyayangi kedua Jung muda itu.

Namun, pria yang memiliki mata musang tajam itu, jarang, bahkan sama sekali tak pernah memberikan perhatian layaknya seorang ayah pada anaknya. Yunho seperti mengganggap Kai, terlebih Yuta, hanya sebagai penerusnya. Selalu belajar dan melakukan sesuatu yang sudah ditetapkan. Melarang apapun kegiatan yang tak berarti bagi keluarga Jung. Mengekang mereka dengan segala peraturan. Bahakan keluar dari Jepang sekalipun, mereka dilarang.

Ia paham jika apa yang dilakukan Yunho hanya untuk melindungi kedua putranya. Karena… 'musuh' tidaklah akan segan-segan menghabisi mereka jika sendirian tanpa pengawasan. Keluarga mafia, yah itulah keluarga Jung. Tapi 'mafia' bukanlah lagi identitas keluarga Jung yang dulu sangat terkenal dan ditakuti. Kepala keluarga itu sudah mulai 'membersihkan' segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mafia. Dan Junsu selalu berharap jika usaha Yunho dapat berhasil sehingga keluarga ini menjadi, layaknya keluarga pada umumnya. Tanpa ada takut, cemas, khawatir dan tekanan dari pihak yang tidak diinginkan.

Kai dan Yuta tak tahan dengan keadaan itu. Tapi, putra pertama Jung dapat lebih bersyukur, karena ia diperbolehkan pergi melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Korea. Hanya alasan, tak ingin putra pertama keluarga Jung itu terluka dan alasan Kai yang ingin menemukan 'keluarga'-nya di Negara gingseng itu.

Mengingat keluarga Kai yang lain… ah, ia jadi teringat dengan seseorang di masa lalu…

"Oba-san," panggil Yuta pelan.

"Kau boleh ikut, tapi kau tidak boleh berhenti sekolah. Apa kau ingin di kurung lagi seperti dulu, eoh?"

"Tap- tapi aku ingin tinggal bersama Kai-nii dan ak-"

"Tidak Jung Yuta. Kau hanya boleh ikut dengan ku hanya beberapa hari dan kau akan kembali ke sini. Atau tidak sama sekali." Ucap junsu tegas. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Yuta juga ikut tinggal di Korea bersama Kai. Kemungkinan musuh masih banyak mengincar mereka dan ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Ba- baiklah, oba-san. Aku mengerti."

"Ya. Jangan bersedih lagi. Sebaikkanya kau siapkan dirimu unutk besok."

"Ya. Arigatou gozaimasu."

.

[…YMB…]

Sore mulai merajai langit Seoul. Terlihat seorang pemuda tersenyum senang melihat sekelilingnya. Senyum manis yang menimbulkan dua buah dimple di wajahnya. Ia tengah senang, tentu saja.

"Berhenti tersenyum-senyum seperti itu, Lay. Kau terlihat idiot." Ucap namja tampan dengan mata rusa nya, menatap datar pemuda yang ia panggil Lay.

Buakh!

"Awh! Yak, kenapa kau memukulku, eoh?" serunya kesal.

"Gege yang idiot. Aku sedang senang. Tentu saja aku tersemyum. Huh!" balas Lay.

"Heh, tidak bisakah kalian berdua tidak ribut, eoh? Luhan, tak bisakah kebiasaanmu itu di hilangkan? Kau sudah punya anak, masih saja kekanakkan," omel yeoja manis yang tengah menggendong balita berumur 2 setengah tahun. Ia kesal dengan pria yang menjadi suaminya ini.

"Tuh! Dengar kata-katany Xiumin jie. Dasar, kekanakkan. Sudah bapak-bapak juga, tapi- yaah yah yah aduuh, ge… lepasss" belum selesai Lay bicara, ia sudah di piting oleh Luhan. "Bapak-bapak kau bilang? Aku masih muda! Aku masih tampan, dasar unicorn jelek!"

Haaah… Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat sepasang kakak-adik itu bergulat. Tak peduli mereka akan dilihat orang-orang di bandara ini. Ya, mereka sekarang tengah berada di bandara Incheon, Seoul. Baru 25 menit yang lalu mereka tiba. Tapi melihat tingkah suami dan adik iparnya itu, membuat ia jengah sendiri. Dasar memalukan.

Iapun tak perduli lagi. "Haa.. sudahlah. Silahkan kalian bertarung disini. Aku dan Sohee pergi duluan." Ucapnya. Pergi begitu saja, menghiraukan seruan dari Luhan dan Lay yang berlari mengejar mereka.

.

.

Tbc…

.

.

Yo! ._.

Udah lama banget gak update ff ini, sampe bingung juga mau ngelanjutinnya gimana… baca ulang dulu baru ngerti.. duuh -_-'

Maafkan untuk update yang lama. Dan mungkin bakalan lama lagi update-nya… maaf*bow

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini…

Ditunggu reviewnya…

See next chapta….!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****10**

**You're My Brother**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: member EXO and other cast.

Pairing :: Baekhyun/Chen, Sehun/Kai, Chanyeol/Kyungsoo and other pairing.

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: mereka pergi, bukan meninggalkan mu. Mereka akan kembali pada mu bila kau mau menerima kehadiran mereka, lagi.

Warning :: baca dulu dari chap 1 biar ngerti... yaoi, BoysxBoys, OOC, GS, gaje, Drama! Crack pair, awas ada Typo!

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah... **no plagiat…no siders, please~**

.Happy riding, moga gak bosen.

-...ymb…-

Malam yang cerah untuk sekedar jalan-jalan menghirup udara malam yang tenang di tepian sungai Han.

Sehun menatap penuh arti sosok yang sedang melangkah riang tak jauh di depannya. Pemuda dengan kulit tan yang berhasil membuat sosok dirinya yang dingin menjadi hangat. Ia sendiri tak menyangka, dirinya yang sulit akrab dengan orang lain malah begitu nyaman bersama sosok asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang terlihat biasa namun membuat sesuatu di dalam hati Sehun terasa hangat saat melihat senyum indah di wajah manis itu.

Entahlah, Sehun merasa nyaman. Berbeda rasanya saat bersama Tao, Kyungsoo, Jongdae atau bahkan Suho.

Sosok yang seakan menawarkan rasa yang berbeda yang belum terpikirkan olehnya. Cinta… rasa yang begitu asing baginya.

Tapi entahlah. Apakah sosok itu juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Sehun rasakan saat ini?

"Hun!" Kai memanggil Sehun yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Melambai penuh semangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?" balas Sehun keras, mempercepat langkahnya ke arah Kai yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang membentang. Membiarkan angin malam menghembus tubuhnya yang di balut kaos dan di lapisi kemeja kotak-kotak. Sederhana namun telihat manis di mata Sehun. Terlebih senyum lebar Kai yang terlihat lebih indah dari yang lainnya.

"Huaaahh… rasanya nyaman sekaliii… aku benar-benar merasa bebas~ bebasss… aahh! Hahahaa!" Kai tertawa senang merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Melompat-lompat kecil dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Kai merasa lepas dan ringan. Beban yang ia rasakan selama ini hilang begitu saja saat ketenangan yang berbeda ia rasakan saat ini, seakan menghapus satu pikiran yang membuat ia tertekan beberapa hari ini.

Entah Kai harus apa sekarang. Yang dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah ingin berteriak sesuka hatinya dan melepaskan semua beban dan pikiran yang menghantuinya. Semua masalah yang seharusnya dapat dengan cepat ia selesaikan, namun terhalang oleh sesuatu. Ia ingin, tapi tidak bisa.

"Sehun! Terima kasih kau sudah membawaku ke sini. Sungai Han adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ingin aku kunjungi di Seoul! Aku tak menyangka akhirnya bisa ke sini. Terlebih di malam yang cerah seperti ini…"

Kai kembali berkata dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya yang membuat Sehun semakin jatuh hati pada pemuda tan itu. "Yaah, sama-sama. Tapi kau terlihat seperti anak kecil saat melompat-lompat seperti tadi,"

Kai merengut mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Anak kecil apanya? Ia senang, tidak masalahkan kalau mengungkapkan rasa senang dengan melompat? Kai mengacuhkan Sehun yang mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kai yang sudah terlebih dulu mendudukkan tubuhnya di rumputan di tepian sungai.

Terasa sangat nyaman. Di tambah angin malam yang tak terlalu dingin menghembus langsung tubuh mereka. Membuat mereka terlena merasakan suasana tenang dan nyaman.

"Hun, aku tak menyangka kau akan membawaku ke sini. Jujur, selama di Jepang, aku ingin sekali pergi ke Korea dan menjelajah setiap wisata yang ada di sini. Terlebih sungai Han.."

"Apa selama ini kau selalu berada di Jepang?"

"Ya. Aku selalu berada di Jepang dan tak pernah sekalipun keluar dari Negara itu. Orang tua ku melarang ku untuk pergi,"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas mereka melarangku."-melarangku. Kerena mereka takut pewaris Jung mati. Keluarga ku mengerikan, Sehun ah. Mafia, khe… tambahnya dalam hati dan sedikit merutuk.

Sehun tak membalas ucapan Kai. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya sejenak karena pemuda tan itu kembali membuka suaranya.

"Hun, apa kau punya saudara selain Kyungsoo?"

"Ya,"

"Siapa?"

"Seorang hyung dan oppa-nya Kyungsoo. Keluarga Kyungsoo tinggal bersama dengan keluarga ku. Ibu Kyungsoo adalah kakak dari mendiang mommy ku,"

"Oh begitu- ah… jadi ibu mu sudah meninggal? Ma- maaf…"

"Hum, tak apa. lagi pula, aku sudah memiliki ibu baru,"

"Ibu tiri?"

"Yah, tapi beliau… sangat baik. Yah- dia, baik."

"Kau… terdengar tidak suka,"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Pemuda tampan itu menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. "Kau sendiri?"

Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, "Aku memiliki saudara tiri. Dongsaeng laki-laki berumur 12 tahun. Sepertinya keluarga kita tak jauh berbeda,"

"Oh, apa ibu mu jug-"

"Yah, sama. Tapi, tidak. Ah, Ibu ku tidak meninggal. Mereka tidak- ku harap,"

"Apa maksud mu?"

Sehun menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Kai. Tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya Kai. Menatap penuh arti wajah yang tersirat rasa sedih dan… rindu yang mendalam. Ada apa? Kenapa?

"Hun, aku ingin bercerita, bolehkah?"

"Yah. Tentu, kita masih ada waktu sebelum pulang."

Yah, jam sudah menunjukkan setengah 9. Mereka berencana akan bermain-main di tepian sungai Han sampai jam 9 lebih, yah tidak lebih dari pukul 10 intinya.

"Awalnya aku merasa senang memiliki keluarga yang lengkap. Otou-san, okaa-san dan adik laki-laki. Dia bernama bernama Yuta, lahir setelah lebih lima tahun aku menunggu seorang saudara. Ia tampan sama seperti otou-san," Kai memulai ceritanya. Sehun diam, belum mau menanggapi.

"Kami bahagia. Namun itu tidak lama karena penyakit yang di derita okaa-san mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya dan beliau tidak tertolong lagi ketika aku berumur 13 tahun. Dan semua berubah bagai neraka bagi ku dan Yuta. Otou-san berubah dan semua waktunya di habiskan di ruang kerja. Bekerja dan terus bekerja, entah apa yang ia lakukan. Seakan melupakan kami. Tapi aku sedikit bersyukur saat Junsu oba-san dan Yoochun oji-san, sahabat otou-san dan orang tua Chanyeol hyung, mereka selalu memperhatikan aku dan adikku,"

"Ada satu kejadian yang membuatku hampir mati. Waktu itu aku pulang sendirian dari rumah Chan-hyung dan tanpa aku sadari ada yang mengintai ku dari jauh dan menembakku di dada. Namun meleset karena tubuhku sedikit oleng. Ah, aku seharunya bersyukur karena tembakan itu tidak mengenai jantungku,"

"Kau di tembak?"

"Eh, ya.."

"Siapa? Kenapa? Kau terluka parah? Ap- apa masih sakit?"

"E- eh… aku tidak apa-apa. Lagian kejadiannya sudah lama. Siapa mereka, aku idak tahu. Yang jelas, sejak saat itu aku di larang keluar rumah sendirian dan harus selalu di kawal. Kau ingat, seorang namja yang menjemputku dan Chan-hyung pulang sekolah di hari pertama kami sekolah?"

"Umm..Ya… yah.."

"Dia, Baekhyun hyung. Seorang yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku. Yah, semacam bodyguard, tapi aku lebih menganggapnya sebagai hyung seperti aku pada Chanyeol hyung. Kami berempat sangat dekat…"

"Kau pasti menyayangi mereka,"

"Yah, tentu."

"Kau… tadi bilang, saudara tiri?"

"Ah, itu.. hmm… ak- aku…"

"Apa?"

Kai tiba-tiba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Mengusap wajahnya pelan sebelum menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya sakit saat kembali teringat sesuatu yang sangat ingin di tolaknya. Suatu kenyataan yang sulit diterimanya.

Kebohongan dari seluruh anggota keluarga Jung yang tidak ia ketahui.

Kebohongan sang ayah yang selalu tertutup rapi, seakan ia tidak di perbolehkan untuk mengetahuinya. Mengetahui siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Mengetahui siapa ibu dan saudara kandungnya.

"Kai? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun merasa ada yang aneh pada sosok di sampingnya ini. Kenapa ia terlihat… begitu sedih?

Namun saat mengetahuinya, rasanya benar-benar sakit. Di bohongi dan di khianati. Tapi ia juga tak bisa apa-apa. Menerima dan memperbaikinya, mungkin itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang hilang dan membawanya kembali.

"Hun,"

"Ya?"

"Ap- apa aku salah, membenci keluargaku sendiri?"

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka membohongiku. Khe, entahlah. Aku… aku merasa di permainkan. Okaa-san bukanlah ibu kandungku. Aku… seharusnya bukan aku-"

"Kai, apa maksudmu? Hei, lihat aku. Katakan pelan-pelan, oke?"

Sehun sedikit memaksa Kai menghadap ke arahnya, menatap dalam sepasang iris coklat yang terlihat sendu. Mengusap pelan bahu namja tan itu. "Kau- kau bisa percaya padaku,"

Kai balas menatap Sehun. Menatap sepasang iris gelap yang berusaha meyakinkannya. Haruskah aku memberitahumu? Dapatkah aku mempercayaimu?

"Se- sebenarnya… ak- aku bukanlah anak sah dari kedua orang tuaku. Dulu, Otou-san menikah diam-diam dengan seorang wanita dari Korea. Dan mereka memiliki dua orang anak. Aku dan… saudaraku. Aku tidak tau dia laki-laki atau perempuan, dia kakak atau adikku. Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang memberitahu ku, bahkan ayah kandung ku sendiri."

Sehun terdiam mendengar pengakuan dari Kai. Namun ia belum berani menanggapi. Sehun menunggu Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku mengetahui kebenaran itu saat okaa-san yang menceritakannya padaku sebelum ia di larikan ke rumah sakit. Jujur, aku merasa hancur saat mengetahui, aku- aku bukanlah anak kandungnya. Aku dibawa pergi saat aku masih kecil. Dipisahkan dari ibu dan saudara kandungku. Dengan alasan okaa-san wakyu itu tidak bisa mengandung. Aku- aku bahkan sempat kabur dari rumah setelah mengetahui kebenaran itu, tapi otou-san menarikku kembali pulang. Aku memberontak dan marah. Aku marah pada mereka yang membohongiku, ak- aku…"

Srett-

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangis saja…" bisik Sehun pelan, mendekap tubuh bergetar Kai erat.

Kai tidak kuasa menahan rasa yang menyesakkan hatinya. Tak tahan, iapun menangis dalam dekapan Sehun yang mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Hikss… aku- aku tidak tau. Otou-san tidak mau memberi tahuku dimana ibu dan saudara kandungku, hikss. Dia tidak mau memberitahuku. Tap- tapi aku ingin bertemu mereka. Aku ingin melihat mereka… tapi kenapa- kenapa otou-san tidak mau mencari mereka? Ke- kenapa otou-san menyembunyikan semuanya? Ak- hikss.. aku tidak tau… hiks, Hun, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?"

"Ssssttth, tenang Kai. Tenanglah…"

"Aku tidak tau mereka dimana, ba- bagaimana keadaan mereka, hikss.. hiksss.. Hun, aku tidak tau…"

Sehun tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya. Sehun tidak pandai dan tidak bisa menenangkan orang yang menangis, terlebih seorang namja. Aah, yang bisa pemuda putih itu lakukan hanya mengelus punggung Kai dan berucap semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi apa yang baik-baik saja? Ckh, Sehun merasa bodoh.

Beberapa saat Kai mulai tenang. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara setelahnya. Mereka berdua terdiam merasakan ketenangan yang terasa asing. Ah, entahlah. Kai merasa nyaman. Mungkinkah karena Sehun yang memeluknya? Kai belum pernah merasakan hangat yang seperti ini. Terasa… nyaman. Sangat nyaman dan menenangkan.

Seakan semua beban yang ia pendam lepas begitu saja. Ia merasa, pikirannya benar-benar ringan setelah menceritakan hal yang sulit ia bagi pada orang lain, termasuk pada Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa dengan Sehun, ia bisa mudahnya menceritakan rahasianya itu? Kenapa?

"Kau sudah tenang?" suara Sehun kembali mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Sehun ingin melihat wajah Kai, tapi ia tidak enak kalau tiba-tiba menggeser tubuh yang terasa lebih mungil darinya itu menghadapnya. Entahlah, Sehun merasa… pas, saat ia memeluk tubuh Kai.

"Unm," Kai bergumam pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia ingin menegakkan tubuhnya tapi entah kenapa, rasa nyaman itu seolah sulit ia lepas. Kai belum mau menghilangkan rasa hangat yang mendekap tubuhnya.

"Kai," gumam Sehun. Jujur, Sehun belum rela melepas tubuh Kai. Tubuh yang ingin ia peluk dan ia dekap. Sosok yang ingin ia lihat dapat terus tersenyum indah. Ah, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar telah jatuh cinta.

"Apa?"

"Ba- bagaimana kalau aku… membantumu mencari ibu dan saudara mu?"

Ucapan Sehun membuat Kai tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya, melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan memandang pemuda di hadapannya terkejut. "Membantu ku?"

"Ya. Aku akan membantu mu mencari keluargamu."

"Benarkah? Ta- tapi, kau-"

"Ssstt, tenanglah. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Sesaat Kai terdiam menatap mata tajam Sehun yang terlihat meyakininya.

Percaya? Bolehkah?

-…YmB…-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 kurang 10 menit, Sehun baru akan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sebelum ia mendengar suara familiar yang sudah lama tak di dengarnya. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati sosok wanita manis berdiri dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

"Xi- Xiumin noona?"

"Ya, Sehun ah. Ini noona, kenapa kau pulang larut?"

Sehun sedikit berlari saat akan memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Memeluk erat seakan ia sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. "Noona… aku merindukanmu. Sungguh, aku merindukan mu," bisik Sehun pelan.

Xiumin mengusap sayang punggung Sehun yang bergetar pelan. "Ne, noona juga merindukanmu, Hun. Hei, kau tidak menangiskan?" candanya ringan. Dan dirasanya gelengan pelan di bahu sempitnya.

"Kau belum jawab, kenapa kau pulang larut, hum?"

"Aku… hanya jalan-jalan malam bersama temanku,"

"Jalan-jalan? Sampai larut seperti ini? Kau tidak takut?"

"Ckh, Aku namja, noona. Jangan samakan aku dengan Yixing ge,"

"Kheke.. kenapa harus Yixing eoh?"

Sehun melepas pelukannya, kemudian menatap bingung yeoja di depannya. "Noona? Kapan noona datang? Bersama siapa?" tanya nya.

"Tadi, jam 8 lewat. Noona datang bersama dua sepupumu dan keponakan mu," jawab Xiumin.

"Luhan ge dan Yixing ge? Ugh, aku pikir mereka tidak mau ke sini dan- oh, keponakanku? Dimana dia sekarang? Aah.. noona, aku sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya. Seperti apa dia sekarang?" tanya Sehun sedikit antusias. Membuat Xiumin sedikit terpana dan tersenyum geli.

Xiumin tak menyangka akan melihat Sehun tersenyum dan terlihat kekanakkan seperti ini. Dulu, yang ia tau, Choi Sehun itu seorang yang pendiam dan dingin. Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang sudah merubahnya? Merubah sifatnya yang seperti balok es itu?

"Hei, sudahlah. Ini sudah malam. Besok kau bisa melihatnya. Jaa, pergilah tidur." Ucap Xiumin.

"Aah… ne, noona. Aah, aku juga mulai mengantuk. Jaljayo, Xiu noona."

Sesaat Sehun akan menapak tangga, Xiumin kembali memanggilnya.

"Sehun ah,"

"Ne, noona?"

"Um.. itu, Yixing tidur dengan mu. Tidak apa-apakan?"

"Ug? Yah, tidak masalah. Yasudah, noona. Aku ke kamar dulu."

Setelahnya, mereka pun masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Sesampainya di depan kamarnya, Sehun tak langsung masuk. Kata-kata Kai saat mereka pulang tadi, kembali teringat olehnya.

Membatu Kai mencari ibu dan saudaranya… haah, enatahlah. Semoga saja mereka bisa berhasil. Sedikitnya hati Sehun merasa sakit saat melihat pemuda tan itu menangis. Seakan ia juga ikut merasakannya.

Haa.. semoga saja, mereka bisa menemukan ibu dan saudara Kai.

Tapi… Sehun belum tau seperti apa rupa ibu dan saudara Kai. Uuh, mungkin besok ia bisa bertanya.

Yah..

-…YmB…-

Jongdae tidak menyangka kalau Luhan, Yixing, Xiumin dan keponakannya, Sohee akan datang kemarin malam. Malam itu ia langsung tertidur saat sampai di rumah sehingga tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Tapi besoknya, rumah megah yang ia tempati itu langsung berubah seperti pasar. Benar-benar heboh.

Haa. Tapi untung saja hari ini keluarga Tan kecil itu sudah pergi ke rumah baru mereka, rumah baru Luhan dan Xiumin. Mereka akan tinggal di Seoul. Dan mengenai Yixing kenapa ia ikut juga pergi bersama Lu-Min? itu karena sekolah Yixing libur seminggu penuh. Jadilah ia ikut Luhan pergi ke Korea. Sedikit liburan, katanya.

Pemuda dengan bibir tipis itu sekarang menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya. Amber dan L yang memilih menyibukkan diri mereka, tak ingin melihat pemuda bibir kucing itu. tapi lama-lama mereka jengah juga.

"Ish, Chen. Kenapa kau melihat kami terus, eoh?" ketus Amber. Ia benar-benar risih sekarang.

"Aku bertanya, dimana Baekhyun? Kenapa kalian tidak mau memberi tahu ku?" balas Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau selalu bertanya tentang Baekhyun terus eoh? Kenapa pria itu terkesan sangat penting bagimu sekarang? Apa-apa pasti Baekhyun. Kau bahkan tak menanyakan kabar kami bagaimana," ucap L kesal.

"Kalian baik-baik saja di mataku. Jadi, bisa kalian beritahu aku dimana Shim Baekhyun?"

Sesaat mereka tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba L berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jongdae. "Kh, kau ingin tau dia dimana? Kenapa tidak telepon saja? Ckh, sebenarnya hubungan kalian apa, eoh? Aku jadi penasaran,"

"Ponsel nya tidak aktif, dan apa maksudmu hubungan?"

"Jangan pura-pura Kim. Dari tingkah kalian saja, kami sudah bisa menebak."

"Yah, Myungsoo apa maksudmu? Aku tida-"

"Kau pacarankan dengan Baekhyun?"

Ucapan Amber membuat Jongdae terdiam. Ia terbata.

Pacaran? Ckh, itu- itu tidak mungkin!

"Tidak. Kami tidak pacaran dan kami tidak mung-"

"Mungkin saja. Tingkahmu yang sering menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun dan kau bahkan mulai bergantung padanya. Terlebih Baekhyun yang memberikan perhatian lebih padamu, tidak mungkin kalian tidak jadian, kan?"

Kembali ucapan gadis tomboy di sana membuat Jongdae bungkam. Tidak, tidak mungkin tindakannya itu-

"Jujur saja, kau menyukai dia, kan?"

Jongdae masih bungkam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Kenapa, kenapa mereka bisa berbicara seperti itu? dari mana mereka tau jika, jika aku menyukai Baekhyun? Tidak- tidak, ini salah.

Jongdae menggeleng, menolak apa yang L dan Amber katakan. Tidak-

"Jangan membantah. Semua sudah jelas, Dae. Kau menyukai Baekhyun dan dia juga menyuka-"

"Tidak- dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Dia-"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat. Entah kenapa rasa sakit di hatinya terasa lagi setelah ia yakin 'rasa' itu tidak lagi ia miliki sejak seminggu yang lalu ia melihat Baekhyun bersama seorang yeoja. Rasa suka yang menjadi cinta dan berubah menyakitkan baginya.

Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia juga tidaklah menarik. Khe.

"Yah, Jongdae. Kau mau kemana?"

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, ia pun memilih pergi. Menghiraukan panggilan Amber dan L, menghiraukan seruan setiap orang yang ia tubruk. Pergi, entahlah ia akan pergi kemana. Ia harus menghilangan 'seseorang' itu sejenak dari pikirannya. Yah, hilangkan.

Tapi, kenapa rasa itu semakin besar? Semakin mendesak hatinya?

-…YmB…-

Bandara Incheon siang ini tak terlalu ramai. Pemuda dengan eyeliner tipis itu menatap diam beberapa orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Tepatnya menatap sosok yang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu sendiri. Junsu berjalan dengan tenang bersama Yuta di sampingnya. Beberapa orang pengawal yang pastinya bukan pengawal biasa, berjalan tegap di sekitar dua orang itu.

"Junsu-san, Yuta-sama. Selamat datang di Seoul." Sambutnya, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ne, Baekhyun-ah. Dan sebaiknya kamu memanggil kami biasa saja. Tidak perlu embel-embel san atau sama," ucap Junsu, tersenyum hangat pada sosok pemuda yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri.

"Ne." jawabnya, kemudia manik coklatnya menatap pemuda yang lebih muda. "Kenap-"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kai hyung. Bisa- bisakah hyung mempertemukan aku dengan Kai hyung?" Yuta langsung memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Balik menatap penuh harap sosok yang menjadi pelingdung bagi dirinya dan sang hyung.

Sesaat Baekhyun terdiam namun ia tersenyum tipis. Memberikan sebuah anggukan dan membuat remaja tampan itu tersenyum senang.

Ia paham. Baekhyun mengerti mengapa putra bungsu keluarga Jung berada di Korea dan ia pun tau kenapa remaja itu bisa pergi dari Jepang. Pastilah karena Park-Kim-Junsu yang meminta Yunho untuk memperbolehkan Yuta pergi bersamanya dan alasan keinginan remaja itu yang ingin bertemu sang kakak.

Merekapun pergi dari bandara menuju kediaman Park yang jarang di kunjungi sang pemilik sebelum pergi ke apartemen dimana Kai, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tinggal.

Di perjalanan, Junsu meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya pergi menghadiri rapat penting yang menjadi salah satu tujuannya datang ke Korea. Dan Baekhyun menyanggupinya, tapi setelah ia pergi ke kampus untuk menyelesaikan satu urusan. Setelah selesai, ia akan pergi ke tempat di mana rapat itu diadakan.

.

Di tempat lain, Jongdae hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Siwon. Siwon akhirnya meminta Jongdae untuk menemaninya rapat dengan seorang pengusaha dari Jepang. Haah, padahal ia ingin sendiri untuk saat ini dan tak ingin menambah pikiran dengan yang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada yang bisa Siwon ajak selain Jongdae karena Suho tentu sedang sibuk bekerja.

Drrt Drrt

Ia mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan membuka pesan. Pesan dari seseorang yang menjadi beban pikirannya saat ini. Baekhyun, menanyakan keberadaan dirinya dimana. Ah, bukankah beberapa saat lalu ia yang mencari laki-laki itu? kenapa sekarang dia yang di cari?

Ah. entahlah, Jongdae tak paham.

Jongdae tidak membalas pesan Baekhyun. Ia beranjak dari tidurannya di atap gedung dan pergi menemui sang paman, Siwon.

-…YmB…-

Kai dan Sehun sekarang berada di taman belakang. Mereka masih mengatur nafas setelah lelah berlari dari kejaran seorang Kyungsoo.

Ah, sebenarnya ada apa?

Kembali pada saat jam istirahat. Saat itu Tao tengah mengajari Kyungsoo bela diri di ruang dance yang saat itu tengah kosong. Ah tidak juga, hanya mereka, Kai, Sehun, Tao dan Kyungsoo yang ada di sana. Dan entah sejak kapan seorang Kim Kyungsoo mau belajar bela diri, membuat seorang Choi Sehun terheran.

Saat akan menagkis serangan Tao, gadis mata bulat itu tiba-tiba jatuh karena kakinya tidak sampai pada lengan Tao yang hendak ia tendang. Jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan wajah duluan mencium lantai. Sontak membuat Sehun tertawa keras. Kai yang melihatnya juga tertawa tapi satu ucapannya membuat persimpangan di kening Kyungsoo muncul. Di tambah ejekan dari Sehun, jadilah Kyungsoo murka dan mengejar mereka yang spontan kabur dari pukulan maut Kyungsoo.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Tao yang melongo seorang diri di ruang dance.

Ya elah… -_-

Yah, balik lagi pada HunKai. Nafas mereka sudah stabil. Dengan menjulurkan kedua kaki, merekapun tertawa bersama saat mengingat kembali bagaimana rupa wajah Kyungsoo saat marah. Entah kenapa sangat lucu bagi mereka. Wajah memerah kesal, kedua mata yang membulat dan bibir tebal gadis itu yang mencebik kesal. Khekeke… dasar.

Sesaat suasana tenang menyelimuti mereka. Angin berhembus lembut membuat mereka sedikit terlena. Ah, kalau begini lebih baik bolos saja sampai jam pulang sekolah. Pikir mereka.

Sehun teringat tentang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi kemarin Kai tidak masuk jadilah sekarang ia tanyakan.

"Kai," panggilnya.

"Hmm…"

"Itu… um, yang kemarin,"

"Apa?"

"Kau lupa?"

"Sehun, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Yang kemarin, apa maksudmu?"

Sehun diam sejenak, "Itu, kapan kita mulai mencari ibu dan suadara kandungmu?" tanya Sehun. Ia sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya.

"Uh? Ah, yang itu… hum.. aku, belum memikirkannya,"

"Oh, ah. begitu ya.."

Seketika suasana menjadi canggung. Sehun menyibukkan dirinya dengan menatap ranting pohon yang berayun-ayun di hembus angin. Sedangkan Kai, pemuda kulit tan itu memainkan ranting kayu dengan menorehkannya di tanah, membentuk gambar abstrak.

Tak lama suasana canggung itu, Kai merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Hun, kau ingin melihat ibu dan saudaraku?" ucap Kai, membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar foto. Foto usang, jelas terlihat sudah lama dan kabur.

"Ug? Mana," Sehun mengambil satu foto ukuran kecil. Foto yang menampilkan rupa bocah laki-laki sekitar umur 2 setengah tahun. Bocah laki-laki yang sedang bermain ayunan. Terlihat sangat manis walaupun sedikit pudar.

Sejenak Sehun terdiam, menatap lekat sosok yang ada di foto kecil itu.

"Nah, ini ummaku. Tidak jelas karena aku mengambilnya dengan kamera ponsel sewaktu aku mengeledah kantor otou-san. Aku tidak bisa mengambil fotonya karena berada di dalam lemari kaca dan aku tidak bisa membukannya. Kurang jelas, huuft…"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada foto di tangan Kai. Kembali menatap lekat sosok yeoja yang terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress manis di tubuh ramping sang yeoja. Sehun terdiam, ia merasa… pernah melihat wanita di foto itu, dan bocah laki-laki ini… mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi ia tidak tau siapa. Rupa wajah di kedua foto itu kurang jelas dan terlihat kusam. Mungkin karena Kai sering mengusapnya.

Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kai-ah, aku janji akan membantumu dan mempertemukan kau dengan keluargamu."

"Ne, Sehun-ah. aku percaya padamu dan aku pegang janjimu. Gomawo."

"Tapi aku rasa setelah perlombaan? Bagaimana?"

"Ah, iya! Tinggal 4 hari lagi.. Sehun- ah, bagaimana kalau latihan saja sekarang?"

"Ok."

-…YmB…-

Tidak. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak memikirkan gadis mata bulat itu sekarang di saat ia tengah menghadapi 'tikus' yang lebih dari lima orang. Ckh, kalau bukan karena tugas dan siapa dirinya saat ini, ia tidak mau pergi dari sekolah dengan alasan sakit dan bertarung sendirian seperti ini.

Sendirian. Yah, karena Baekhyun sang _Bee _yang seharusnya turun tangan, malah Chanyeol yang di suruh Onew untuk menghabisi 'tikus-tikus' itu.

Ternyata para mafia yang menjadi musuh keluarga Jung masih berkeliaran bahkan mereka bebas di Seoul ini. Jika berada di Jepang, sudah pasti ia bantai semua. Tapi saat ini ia berada di negeri orang- ah tidak, ia sekarang berada di tanah kelahirannya. Dan seharusnya ia lebih menguasai.

Berbekal ilmu yang ia dapat semenjak kecil, latihan bersama Kai dan Yuta terlebih Baekhyun juga ikut, membuat Chanyeol tidak kewalahan menghadapi 8 orang di depannya. Menangkis setiap serangan dan memuntahkan peluru dari pistol mungilnya yang selalu ia bawa.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol membereskan tikus-tikus itu, dan setelahnya suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya kembali membuat pemuda tampan dengan masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya itu waspada. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga lagi karena yang datang adalah si pemberi tugas.

"Onew-san! Ckh, kau membuatku 'lelah'," serunya kesal. Menyandarkan tubuh tingginya pada dinding beton. Ah, ya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di gedung tua, tak jauh dari pusat kota.

Pria yang di panggil Onew itu hanya berdehem pelan, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map pada pemuda itu. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka dan bacalah perlahan. Itu dari Yoochun-san."

"Dari otou-san? Kenapa? Ah- I, ini…"

"Itu adalah hasil penyelidikan dari lima tahun hingga saat ini. Huang family masih belum bisa di tundukkan."

Chanyeol terdiam, sulit baginya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Mata tajamnya menelusuri tiap kata di dalam map yang ia pegang. Rasa tak percaya memenuhi pikirannya. Sulit ia terima kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya saat ini. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika kisah keluarga besar Jung seperti ini, dan juga keluarga Huang. Ia... sungguh tak menyangka. Hubungan yang benar-benar rumit.

"Kau terkejut?"

"I- ini, benarkah? Semuanya? On- Onew-san, ka- kau tidak bercandakan! Ini semua,"

"Yah, sekarang sudah jelas semuanya. Hubungan antara Jung dan Huang. Siapa dalang dari semuanya dan awal mula dari pertikaian yang sampai saat ini masih berlanjut. Dan terlebih, siapa sosok Kai-sama sebenarnya."

Chanyeol sesaat terdiam saat membaca satu kalimat yang membuat pikirannya langsung menuju dua orang yang beberapa hari ini mengusik pikirannya. Dua orang yang salah satunya ia klaim menjadi adik kandungnya sendiri dan seorang lagi yang berhasil membuat ia merasakan cinta dan terluka saat bersamaan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo. Tepatnya, Jung Kai, Kim Kyungsoo dan seorang lagi yang memiliki hubungan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, Kim Jongdae.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak mengira jika mereka memiliki hubungan. Hubungan saudara, se-ayah se-ibu? Khe.

Kim Jongdae. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini ia kira memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Entahlah hubungan seperti apa yang ada di antara mereka. Yang ia sadari, seminggu belakangan ini ia sering mendengar nama itu di sebut oleh namja yang ia anggap hyung sendiri. Walau belum pernah bertemu, tapi Chanyeol merasa… Baekhyun memiliki suatu perasaan pada namja itu.

Dan kenyataan Kim Jongdae dan Kim Kyungsoo adalah saudara, dan… Jung Kai?

Aggh, Chanyeol pusing memikirkannya.

Ditambah Huang ZiTao. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Siapa saja yang mengetahui semua ini?"

"Tak banyak. Hanya kau, aku, Yoochun-san, Junsu-san dan- tentu saja, Shim Baekhyun."

"Apa Changmin-san ju-"

"Yah, Changmin –san. Dan dialah yang sebenarnya mengetahui semuanya secara jelas, namun- ah entahlah. Ini seperti permainan. Permainan yang sulit di tebak."

Chanyeol kembali tidak menanggapi ucapan Onew. Ia masih sibuk membaca tiap kalimat dalam map itu. Membacanya dengan teliti hingga raut wajahnya yang terlihat tidak percaya dan bahkan ingin sekali ia menyangkal, berubah kembali menjadi tenang. Setenang hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Sedikitnya ia paham dengan semua keadaan ini. Yeah…

Pria yang tidak mengenakan masker itu menatap Chanyeol dalam. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Chanyeol-ah," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Tuan muda?"

"Dia… baik-baik saja. Ah, ya. Onew-san, boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Tolong apa?"

"4 hari lagi, akan ada kompetisi antar sekolah, Kai-sama ikut dalam kompetisi ini. Bisakah kau mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk mengawal? Aku merasa, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

"Kompetisi? Apa yang dia ikuti? Jangan bila-"

"Dance. Baekhyun hyung memperbolehkannya. Ia juga tidak sendiri."

"Oh, Baiklah kalau begitu."

Pemuda tinggi itu merapikan map dan pakaiannya. Berdiri tegap menghadap Onew yang memandangnya diam. "Ada apa?" tanya Onew.

"Tidak- yah, hanya saja… aku masih belum percaya. Terlebih Baekhyun hyung sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya , tapi kenapa dia tidak member itahu ku? Terlebih pada Kai-sama?"

"Mungkin, Baekhyun hanya ingin tidak ingin ini semua cepat terungkap. Dia ingin melindungi sesuatu yang pantut ia lingdungi. Ini adalah tugasnya dari ayahnya, Changmin-san."

Sesaat mereka terdiam. Onew mulai melangkah pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol tapi sejenak ia berhenti dan kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, ya. Hari ini Junsu-san datang bersama Yuta-sama. Mungkin mereka sudah sampai di apartemen mu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Onew melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeo yang terdiam. Diam dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mulai berputar di kepalanya.

-…YmB…-

Baekhyun tidak menyangka siapa yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Tak jauh berbeda dengan yeoja paruh baya di sampingnya. Mereka menatap tidak percaya pada sosok yang tengah berbicara dengan pria paruh baya di sana dengan pikiran yang berbeda.

Baekhyun terasa berat melangkah saat sosok itu berbalik dan menatap ke arahnya, terdiam, begitu juga sosok pemuda dengan bibir kucing khas itu menatap kaget dirinya yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ah, Junsu-ssi. Akhirnya anda datang. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Siwon mempersilahkan Junsu dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di hadapannya untuk duduk. Jongdae yang masih mematung sedikit tersentak saat Siwon menepuk pinggangnya.

"Kau terlalu sopan, Siwon-ah. hmm, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" mulai Junsu.

"Yah, mungkin sangat lama, entahlah. Dan sepertinya kau masih tampak manis seperti dulu," ucap Siwon, sedikit bercanda.

"Haha, kau juga. Masih tampan seperti dulu, tapi tetap saja suami ku yang lebih tampan." Balas Junsu, tersenyum lembut.

"Yah, Yoochun. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku harap dia baik-baik saja,"

Setelah sedikit berbincang dan memperkenalkan sosok di samping mereka, akhirnya merekapun memulai rapat dengan Jongdae yang sedikit memprestasikan laporan yang sebelumnya sudah ia pelajari dari Siwon.

Pemuda manis itu sedikit tidak fokus saat manik gelapnya berserobot dengan manik coklat Baekhyun namun ia tetap tenang hingga ia menyelesaikan tugasnya. Setelahnya entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Semua terasa begitu cepat baginya.

"Hmm, aku jadi penasaran. Maukah Jongdae-ssi sedikit menyanyikan sebuah lagu? Karena dari rekaman yang di berikan Siwon-ssi beberapa waktu lalu, terdengar indah tapi terasa ada sesuatu yang kurang,"

Ucapan Junsu membuat Jongdae kembali dari lamunannya. Ia sontak menatap Baekhyun yang juga diam seperti dirinya. Menatap pemuda itu seakan meminta persetujuan. Ah, tunggu dulu, kenapa harus seperti itu? dan satu anggukan pelan, entah kenapa membuat Jongdae mendapatkan keberaniannya.

Ia sedikit merapikan pakaiannya sebelum mulai beranyanyi. Sebuah lagu lembut yang terdengar nyaman di pendengaran dan terasa sangat… indah. Sebuah lagu yang memberikan arti yang jelas dari suatu perasaan yang resah dan merindu.

(song, EXO Chen-I Miss You (Kim Bum Soo cover) [130808 Boom's Youngstreet])

Semua terdiam mendengarkan suara merdu Jongdae hingga pemuda manis itu selesai dengan nyanyiannya. Menatap heran ketiga orang yang menatapnya… kagum?

Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga suara lembut Junsu memecah keheningan. "Suara mu terdengar indah, kau membawakan lagu yang sangat bagus dan penghayatan lagu yang sangat pas. Kau berbakat, nak"

Jongdae sontak tersenyum senang mendengar komentar bagus dari salah satu mantan penyanyi dan artis terkenal sekaligus pemilik Park Ent. itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon yang tersenyum bangga pada Jongdae.

Setelahnya mereka kembali berbincang. Baekhyun menatap penuh arti sosok yang- ah, jujur saja, pemuda itu sudah berhasil menyentuh hatinya yang dingin dan bahkan memenuhi pikirannya akan sosok pemuda yang berhasil membuat ia merasakan rasa hal yang tabu baginya. Rasa suka dan… cinta.

Ia hanya ingin melindungi Jongdae, tak lebih. Tapi hatinya ingin memiliki sosok itu. Memiliki untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak, ia tidak bisa. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa ia meraihnya, bersamanya. Karena ia bukanlah sosok yang pantas bagi seorang keturunan Jung.

.

.

.

Tbc…

.

Hai, maaf tbc di sini. Kalau di terusin entar tambah bosen. Ini udah panjang yah… sangat malah -_-

Semua sudah jelaskan di chapter ini? Hubungan antar chara, dan untuk romance saya tidak terlalu menampilkannya, semua mengalir apa adanya. Dan kalau masih bingung atau ada yang kurang atau yang tidak jelas silahkan tanya-tanya di kotak review ... ^^

Beberapa chapter lagi bakal tamat kok, terima kasih sudah membaca, review, fav and follow dan maaf untuk tidak membalas review readersnim. #boww

Maafkan untuk update yang lama. Dan mungkin bakalan lama lagi update-nya… maaf*bow

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini… err, ada yang mau collab untuk ff Home, Wind and Rain? Saya butuh bantuan soalnya… /\

Ditunggu reviewnya…

See next chapta….!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ****11**

**You're My Brother**

By

Deushiikyungie

Cast :: member EXO and other cast.

Pairing :: Baekhyun/Chen, Sehun/Kai, Chanyeol/Kyungsoo and other pairing.

Disclaimer :: para pemain milik diri mereka masing-masing dan keluarga mereka. Author Cuma meminjam nama mereka.

Genre :: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Brothership, lilt Romance

Summary :: mereka pergi, bukan meninggalkan mu. Mereka akan kembali pada mu bila kau mau menerima kehadiran mereka, lagi.

Warning :: baca dulu dari chap 1 biar ngerti... yaoi, BoysxBoys, OOC, GS, gaje, Drama! Crack pair, awas ada Typo!

tidak suka? Jangan maksa baca... tinggal back ajah... **no plagiat…no siders, please~**

.Happy riding, moga gak bosen.

-...ymb…-

Rapat yang lumayan lama itu akhirnya berakhir. Hari sudah beranjak sore, tapi mereka belum pergi dari restroran mewah yang menjadi tempat pertemuan itu.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun sekarang berada di taman kecil di samping restoran. Jongdae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding beton menghadap taman, tak ingin menatap Baekhyun yang juga berdiri di sana. Menatapnya penuh arti, di belakangnya.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau mengirim pesan."

"Hm, kemana kau tadi siang? L bilang kau mencariku tadi,"

"Aku tidak mencarimu,"

"Ya. Kau selalu mencariku."

"Tidak. Ada urusan apa jika aku harus selalu mencari mu? Huh,"

Kalimat yang terdengar acuh dan menyebalkan itu, membuat Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Ia menatap dalam pemuda yang tengah ia lindungi itu. Tapi, ia juga tidak begitu mengerti, apa yang harus ia lindungi dari namja dengan bibir kucing di depannya itu? Seharusnya ia melindungi Kai, kan? Itulah tugasnya sejak awal. Tapi… kenapa Changmin memberinya tugas untuk selalu berada di dekat Jung tertua itu?

Selalu memperhatikan Jongdae dan membuat namja itu bergantung padanya? Ia.. bahkan merasa kalau semua yang ia lakukan dari awal ia datang ke Korea hingga saat ini, hanya lah untuk- untuk Jongdae?

Sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan sang ayah? Kenapa Changmin memilih dirinya untuk melindungi Jongdae? Dan kenapa- kenapa hatinya, seakan menerima semua kedekatan yang terjadi di antara mereka? Seakan membuat ia berharap lebih. Lebih dari sekedar melindungi. Lebih.

Ia ingin memiliki namja yang seenaknya mengetuk pintu hatinya yang lama tertutup dan membuat dirinya merasakan apa itu rasa suka dan cinta.

Sejak awal ia ingin menghindari itu semua. Rasa itu. Tapi… ia sepertinya sudah terlambat. Terlambat untuk menahan dan menolak rasa dan keinginan itu, hingga- hingga ia harus rela menahan semua 'rasa sakit' dari semuanya. Karena ia- ia benar-benar tak pantas bagi Jongdae.

Jongdae yang ia sukai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan ku?"

"Uh, huh? Apa?"

"Ckh, yah! Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dari ku? Kan sudah aku bilang jangan mematikan ponselmu? Kau membuat ku khawatir,"

Khawatir? Khawatir untuk apa, eoh? Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak paham dengan jalan pikir namja di depannya itu.

"Aku sengaja mematikannya. Maaf,"

"Ckh, sengaja. Bilang saja kau tak ingin menerima telepon dari ku,"

"Hmm, memangnya untuk apa kau menelpon ku?"

"Hanya ingin tau kau berada di mana dan lagi- uh, ak- aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Khe, bagaimana Baekhyun tidak jatuh hati pada pemuda di depannya ini? Lihatlah tingkahnya itu. malu-malu, seperti gadis saja. Berbalik menghadapnya dan menatapnya polos dengan mata sipit itu. wajah polos yang seakan minta- uggh.

"Kau.. benar-benar, ya."

"Uh? Apa maksudmu?"

Ciih, kalau begini terus, Baekhyun tak tahan juga. Lama-lama ia bisa gila.

"Kau- sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dari ku huh? Tadi kau terlihat seakan membenciku dan sekarang kau terlihat malu-malu seperti itu? sebenarnya apa? Kau- kau membuat ku-"

"Yah! Apa yang kau katakan? Aku- kau tidak pernah membencimu-"

"Lalu apa? Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Mendekatiku, membuatku selalu memperhatikan mu, selalu teringat tentangmu, mencariku seakan kau sangat membutuhkanku! Kau- apa yang kau ingin kan sebenarnya, eoh? Kenapa kau membuatku jadi seperti ini? Tersenyum, tertawa, selalu memanggilku, dan hanya aku. Kenapa- kenapa tidak orang lain? Kenapa harus aku?"

Jongdae terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang terengah dalam nafanya setelah bicara panjang lebar. Jongdae tidak mengerti dengan semua yang namja tampan itu ucapkan. Jondae menatap dalam kedua mata sipit Baekhyun, mencari arti dari tatapan yang seakan menghakiminya itu.

Deg.

Rasa itu kembali lagi ia rasakan. Perasaan… yang membuat dirinya sendiri terombang-ambing dalam suatu emosi. Emosi kenapa ia selalu memikirkan namja eyeliner itu? selalu mencarinya seakan ia tidak boleh lepas dari pandangannya. Kenapa?

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Deg!

Lagi, dadanya terasa sakit, berdetak kencang. Kenapa? Apa? Mungkinkah-

"Ya. Mung-"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku. Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku."

Ya. Ya. Dia menyukainya. Ya, dia mencintainya. Semua perasaan yang ia rasakan. Semua rasa kenapa ia suka saat berada di sisi namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Rasa cinta- yang ia sendiri tidak tau sejak kapan ia merasakan perasaan itu.

Ya. Jondae mencintai Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu? Kau tak suka seorang pria menyukai mu? Ap- apa aku bergitu menganggu mu hingga aku tak boleh memiliki perasaan itu? kenapa!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh-"

"Kenapa! Kenapa tidak boleh. Kau berpikir aku yang salah? Kau yang salah! Kau salah, datang ke dalam hidupku dan membuat ku berharap lebih padamu. Kau melingungiku, kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan bantun. kau- kenapa? Tidakkah kau juga merasakan itu? setelah selama ini-"

"Tidak."

"Bohong!"

"Tidak, Kim."

"Cih, kau pikir aku tidak merasakan perubahan dalam dirimu, eoh? Kau yang selalu memperhatikanku. Jangan munafik Baekhyun. Ka-ehmmh,"

Cuuup

Deg!

Deg!

Tidak. Ini tidak benar. Kenapa ia lakukan ini? Mendiamkan namja cerewat ini dengan menciumnya?

Tidak. Bodoh. Idiot.

Tapi, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda?

Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun yang mencium bibir tipis Jongdae sambil menatap dalam kedua manik coklat itu. Saling menatap dalam. Mencari arti dari semua yang terjadi dan rasakan di masing-masing kedua manik indah mereka.

Entah apa yang mereka rasakan. Rasa hangat yang aneh menyebar dalam hati mereka, menggelitik perut seakan menerbangkan mereka dalam rasa yang begitu asing.

Dan semua jelas adanya sekarang. Jelas, di kedua manik yang masih saling bertatap dalam.

Rasa yang lama terpendam.

Perlahan Baekhyun melepas pangutan bibirnya dan member jarak di antara wajah mereka. "Kau ingin aku jujur?" bisiknya pelan di depan bibir tipis itu.

"Ya,"

Baekhyun menyatukan dahi mereka, masih saling menatap dalam dan penuh arti. Namun jelas bagi mereka satu arti itu. Cinta.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongdae. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Hingga rasanya aku mulai gila. Kau benar-benar pengaruh yang besar bagi hati dan jiwaku. Kau begitu berbeda dari semua yang aku temui. Kau- ingin aku miliki."

"Ak- aku juga mencintaimu. Bae-"

"Sstt.. tapi tidak. Kau tidak boleh. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama. Aku tidak akan bisa memiliki mu,"

"Kenapa!"

Jongdae mundur ke belakang. Membuat jarak di antara mereka dan menatap Baekhyun terluka.

"Kenapa, Shim Baekhyun?! Apa aku begitu buruknya bagimu, huh? Ka- kau…"

Sungguh! Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mendekap namja di depannya itu erat dan berbisik jika ia lah yang begitu buruk untuk Jongdae. Ia terlalu kotor dan… kejam, tidak pantas dan- dan seharunya ia tidak melakukan itu! mencium bibir tipis itu? kau benar-benar gila Shim Baekhyun, hakimnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu hanya terdiam menatap dalam sepasang mata sipit Jongdae yang jelas terluka. Tersirat jelas di raut wajah tirus itu rasa kecewa, terluka dan bingung. Apa laki-laki di depannya ini tengah mempermainkannya? Kalau iya, ya. Selamat. Di berhasil membuat dirinya begitu bodoh selama ini.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan semua yang terjadi tadi. Kita terlalu lama di sini."

Dengan wajah datarnya, Baekhyun berucap dan melangkah pergi. Pergi dengan tenang seakan kejadian beberapa saat lalu tak pernah terjadi baginya. Meninggalkan sosok Jongdae yang terpaku di tempatnya dengan tatapan pilu dan rasa luka yang dalam di hatinya.

"Shim Baekhyun, brengsek."

#...YmB…#

Restoran JJ'K sekarang terlihat lenggang membuat Kyungsoo hanya menatap bosan panggung kecil di sudut restoran yang sederhana, namun terlihat elegan dan sangat nyaman bagi para pengunjung maupun para pelayannya.

Jaejoong menatap heran sang anak yang sejak gadis itu datang, terlihat murung dan… sedih?

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada putri manisnya itu? Dan lagi, ia datang sendiri tadi. Tidak bersama Sehun atau Tao atau Chanyeol, seorang senior di sekolah yang mengantar anak gadisnya itu ke restoran beberapa hari yang lalu. Pemuda yang tampan dan baik, menurutnya.

Di hampirinya Kyungsoo yang sedang memainkan gelas bubble tea-nya. "Sayang, ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu jelek begini, hum?" tanya nya.

Kyungsoo balik menatap Jaejoong murung, "Umma, hari ini rasanya begitu menyebalkan. Ugh," keluhnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dan tadi, tumben kamu datang sendirian,"

"Uggh, semuanya pergi. Sehun dan Kai oppa bolos sejak jam istirahat tadi dan saat pulang juga aku tidak menemukan mereka di kelas. Tao oppa juga, aku tidak melihatnya. Ahg! Mereka menyebalkan, meninggalkan aku sendirian di sekolah,"

"Mungkin mereka pergi latihan dance? Ah, lalu kemana Chanyeol? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?"

Kyungsoo sejenak terdiam. Ia tidak tau di mana Chanyeol. Sejak kejadian di ruang club musik, ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan namja kelewat tinggi itu. aah, apa ia benar-benar bersalah? Tapi Kyungsoo tidak tau ia salah apa? "Aku tidak tau umma. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk… belajar?" ucapnya ragu.

Jaejoong terdiam, tak ingin membalas ucapan sang anak. Ia menatap sayang wajah putri cantiknya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba senyum jahil terukir di wajah awet mudanya. "Humm.. mungkinkah, putri umma ini sedang galau karena tidak bertemu dengan sang pangeran?"

"Uh? Maksud umma?"

"Yaa.. kau pasti sedang memikirkan Chanyeol kan? Kheke, ah putri umma sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta dan merasakan rindu karena tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"

Deg!

Sontak kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Entah kenapa, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Iissh, kenapa?

"Yah! Umma, apa yang umma katakan? Aku tidak-"

"Iya sayang. Umma paham kok. Dan lagi, Chanyeol lumayan tampan,"

"Uugh, umma hentikan. Aku tidak-"

"Iya,"

"Tidak!"

"Aah, jangan menyangkal sayang…"

Dan mereka pun kejar-kejaran di restoran sepi itu dan Kyuhyun yang baru datang dari bilik dapur, menatap heran pada ibu-anak di depannya. Dan ia pun berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang memilih duduk di salah satu kursi dan wajah tertekuk dan cemberut. Entah kenapa, bukannya jelek, malah terlihat lucu. Dan yeoja cantik itupun mencubit pelan pipi gadis manis itu.

"Ugghh, mommmyy.. lweepass.."

"Khekekee… how you cute, dear…. What wrong, baby?" tanya nya gemas. Sedangkan Jaejoong, hanya tersenyum geli melihat sang anak yang semakin kesal.

"Aah, menyebalkan!"

"Kyu, kau tau, Kyungsoo sedang galau,"

"Hah? Galau? Kenapa, eonni?"

"Kheke, kau tau, sepertinya sekarang tuan Putri kita sedang jatuh cinta. Dan kau tau? Di sedang memikirkan seorang namja tampan!"

"Whaaah, benarkah? Kekeke… siapa, eoh?"

"Chanyeol, pemuda tampan dan tinggi yang waktu itu mengantar Kyungsoo. Kau ingat? Aah, dia benar-benar tampan,"

"Ah! yang waktu itu? ckh, tak di sangka ya, Kyung sudah besar dan sedang menyukai seorang namja. Haahaa, dia tampan, kok."

"Ne. yang satu tinggi dan yang satu lagi pendek, hahaa.."

"Haaha, kalian cocok kok! Khekeke…"

Kyungsoo semakin merengut kesal mendengar Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang tak hentinya membicarakan dirinya dan Chanyeol. Aah, kenapa mereka seenaknya menyimpulkan hal seperti itu? Dan lagi, suka? Ugh, iya sih dia menyukai Chanyeol, tapi ia juga belum yakin dengan perasaannya itu. Terlebih saat ini namja tinggi itu seakan menjaga jarak darinya. Dan itu, jujur membuat Kyungsoo sedih.

Aah. Tapi, apa-apaan mereka tadi mengatainya pendek? Iissh, menjengkelkan!

Kyungsoo hanya bisa bergumam kesal dan menatap sebal kedua yeoja cantik itu. hingga terdengar olehnya suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"Hai, umma, mom."

Ah, suara si Sehun cadel. Tumben dia datang ke restoran, batin Kyungsoo lalu ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Hai, Sehun-ah. Ah, kau bawa teman?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa sosok di samping Sehun, Kai. Pemuda dengan kulit tan itu tersenyum canggung. Membuat gadis itu gemas sendiri.

"Hai Kai oppa! Tumben datang kesini..!" seru Kyungsoo menimbulkan tatapan heran dari kedua yeoja dewasa di sana.

"Ooh, jadi ini yang namanya Kai? Manis, eh."

"Yaah, mom, apa maksudmu?"

Sehun terlihat tidak enak pada pemuda di sampingnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya tertunduk, sedikit malu. Ugh.

"Kai-ah, Kyungsoo sering bercerita tentang mu. Aah, umma akhirnya bisa percaya jika Sehun bisa dekat dengan orang lain selain Tao," ucap Jaejoong lembut dan tersenyum ringan. Membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin cantik.

Kai, sejenak terpaku menatap senyum meneduhkan di wajah yeoja dewasa di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia meresa hangat di hatinya dan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman.

"Ah, ya. Kai oppa, perkenalkan ini umma ku dan yang manis itu Kyuhyun mommy, ibunya Sehun. Dan restoran ini adalah milik umma tapi di kelola oleh dua yeoja cerewet ini," jelas Kyungsoo dan tersenyum jahil saat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menatapnya sedikit kesal.

"Hmm, ne. Ahjumma, saya Jung Kai, teman Sehun,"

"Yang sebentar lagi jadi kekasihnya si cadel," celetuk Kyungsoo dan membuahkan tatapan kaget dari yang bersangkutan dan pelototan tajam dari Sehun. Kai merasa hangat di wajahnya. Ah, ia tidak mengerti.

"Yah! Apa maksudmu burung hantu jelek?"

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah ketiga remaja di hadapannya itu. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang terdiam setelah mendengar Kai memperkenalkan dirinya. Jung… Kai? Jung, ah. tidak mungkin.

Berbagai pikiran terlintas di pikirannya tentang siapa pemuda di depannya itu? Jung- marga yang sangat sensitive baginya. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selama ini sangat di rindukannya, namun tak pelak ia juga membenci sosok 'itu'. Entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Hatinya terasa ngilu saat baying yang dulu hilang kembali terlintas di benaknya. Membuat dadanya sesak dan sakit.

"Umma? Umma ada apa? Umma baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo yang menyadari tingkah Jaejoong yang memegang dadanya, langsung mendekati sang umma. Kai, Sehun dan Kyuhyun hanya menatao bingung. Apa yang terjadi?

"Uh, umma tidak apa-apa sayang. Mungkin hanya terlalu lelah,"

"Unnie, sebaiknya ke atas dan beristirahat. Biar restoran aku yang jaga." Kyuhyun juga menghampiri Jaejoong yang tersenyum dan bergumam bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ah, kenapa kalian masih berdiri disana? Kalian tidak ingin makan atau minum? Umma yakin kalian tadi habis latihan dance, kan?" ucapan lembut Jaejoong menyadarkan kedua pemuda itu. Sehun yang tersadar, refleks menggenggam tangan Kai dan membawanya ke bangku kosong di seberang Jaejoong.

"Ne, umma dan karenanya kami sangat lapar dan butuh energi lagi. Jadi, pelayan Kyungsoo, cepat hidangkan makanan untuk kami."

Kets!

Kyungsoo yang mendengar nada perintah itupun langsung menatap tajam Sehun yang balas menatapnya datar. "Yah! Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya menyuruh orang. Ambil saja sendiri,"

"Hei, aku tamu sekarang, cepat layani kami."

"Tidak mau, enak saja." Kyungsoo memukul kepala Sehun dengan buku menu dan langsung kabur ke dalam restoran.

"Yah! Burung hantu jelek, awas kau." Dan Sehun pun pergi mengejar Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Kai yang menatap mereka heran. Kai terdiam melihat interaksi Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sangat akrab.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau lihat mereka. Jangan sampai mereka menghancurkan dapur lagi," ucap Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengiyakan. Tapi sebelum pergi ia bertanya pada Kai, apa yang ingin ia makan dan setelahnya ia pun pergi.

Tersisa Jaejoong dan Kai di sana. Dan itu, sedikit terasa canggung bagi pemuda tan itu.

"Um, ahjumma, apa tidak merepotkan?" ucap Kai pelan.

"Merepotkan? Hehe, tidak. Bukankah ini restoran? Siapa saja boleh makan, kan? Jangan merasa tidak enak. Kau teman Sehun dan Kyungsoo, jadi tidak apa-apa," balas Jaejoong, kembali menampilkan senyum teduhnya.

Kai terpana melihat senyum itu. Rasa hangat kembali menjalar di hatinya. Ia suka, entah kenapa. Tapi Kai suka melihat senyum itu… dan kenapa rasanya ia familiar?

"Kyungsoo bilang, kau pindahan dari Jepang? Benar?"

"Ne, aku pindah ke Korea karena ingin melanjutkan sekolah ku di sini. Dan, aku juga ingin mandiri,"

"Woaah, kau berani sekali. Tapi, ahjumma sedikit kaget juga karena kau terlihat begitu dekat dengan Sehun. Anak itu, susah sekali dekat dengan orang lain,"

"Uh? Benarkah? Umm, yah. A- awalnya aku juga tidak yakin bisa dekat dengan Sehun, tapi setelah cukup lama mengenalnya, aku… aku merasa Sehun adalah orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan."

Jaejoong sejenak terdiam mendengar penuturan pemuda yang terbilang manis di depannya itu. Sehun orang yang hangat? Hum, tentu saja. Putra bungsu Choi itu sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang hangat dan menyenangkan, hanya saja karena kejadian beberapa tahun lalu membuat pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih itu seakan tertutup dan memiliki sifat yang dingin.

Aah, ia tak menyangka, pemuda manis ini bisa berkata seperti itu tentang Sehun. Berarti… Sehun sudah mulai berubah? Ah, bukankah itu suatu hal yang bagus? Dan sepertinya, Kai adalah pengaruh yang baik bagi Sehun. Dan… umh, ah. bolehkah sekali lagi Jaejoong menggoda pemuda ini?

Aah, kenapa ia jadi senang menggoda begini?

"Umm, kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya kalian terlihat sangat akrab, ya?"

"Uh? Maksud ahjumma?"

"Yah.. mungkin seperti kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi, apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

To the point dan Kai hanya bisa mematung mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

Su- suka? Umm, kalau boleh jujur, ya. Kai suka Sehun dan-

"Hey, ayo jawab. Sehun itu tampan kan? Pasti banyak yang suka, kau juga menyukainya kan?" goda Jaejoong lagi membuat semburat merah di wajah tan Kai semakin Nampak. Aah, kenapa ia jadi malu begini?

"Uh, apa yang ahjumma katakan? Ak- aku dan Sehun hanya teman dan-"

"Dan mungkin saja bisa jadi sepasang kekasih kan? Kekek…"

"Ak-"

Belum sempat Kai membalas kata-kata yeoja dewasa itu, Sehun tiba-tiba datang dengan nampan berisi makanan dirinya dan Kai. Dengan sedikit keras ia meletakkan nampan itu membuat Kai dan Jaejoong menatapnya heran.

"Ckh, mereka menyebalkan. Awas saja nanti di rumah, dasar kau burung hantu jelek,"

Gerutuan Sehun semakin membuat dua orang yang duduk di sana menatap pemuda putih itu bingung. Tapi hanya sesaat karena Jaejoong sepertinya tau apa yang membuat keponakan tampan nya kesal seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Sehun-ah. Mereka hanya bercanda," ucapnya menenangkan.

"Tapi umma-"

"Ah, kai, makanlah makananmu, Sehun sudah membawakkannya untuk mu. Uuh… romantis, yaah…"

Ucapan jahil Jaejoong hanya mendapat tatapan polos dari kedua pemuda itu. Dan akhirnya ia beranjak dari sana dan membiarkan kedua pemuda itu menikmati makanan mereka dalam suasana canggung.

Sungguh, Sehun malu sekali rasanya. Kenapa ia mengajak Kai makan di restoran Jae umma?

Uuh, Kai merasa malu juga saat ia mengerti maksud ucapan Jaejoong. Aah, apa ia benar-benar menyukai Sehun? Menyukai dalam arti, cinta?

#...YmB…#

Sekarang sudah malam, untung saja Sehun mau mengantarnya ke apartemen. Akhir-akhir ini ia sedang tak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya untuk menjemput-antarnya. Dan lagi ia mulai paham jalanan kota Seoul.

Ia sampai di depan pintu apartemen namun sebelum membukanya, terdengar langkah kaki di arah kanannya. Ah,

"Kai, kau baru pulang?"

"Baekhyun hyung? Ya, aku baru pulang. Hyung juga? Ada apa? Kau, terlihat banyak pikiran,"

"Uh? Benarkah? Aah, ya. Aku sedang banyak pikiran. Tidak apa-apa, hyung baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita masuk,"

Setelahnya merekapun masuk dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Namun mereka tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat siapa yang duduk disana. Kai, terpaku menatap sosok yang duduk di sofa menghadap tv dan tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yu- Yuta?" bisik Kai tak percaya.

"A- aniki! Kai nii-san,"

"Kau- ba- bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

Kai masih tidak percaya jika di hadapannya ini adalah adiknya yang ia tinggalkan di Jepang. Dongsaeng satu-satunya yang ia punya dan- dan seharusnya ia tidak berada di sini.

"Aku datang bersama Junsu oba-san. Aniki, aku merindukan mu," Yuta langsung saja memeluk tubuh Kai. Perlahan namun pasti Kai juga memeluk sang adik erat. Rasa rindu langsung memenuhi hatinya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Membiarkan kedua kakak-beradik itu saling melepas rindu dan kemudian beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya. Namun sejenak ia berhenti saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, seakan menantinya.

"Baekhyun-san. Masuklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Dan nada datar yang tak biasa itu, membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lemah dan berjalan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

Haah… ia tak menyangka semua ini akan cepat terjadi. Semua rahasia perlahan terbongkar dan- seharusnya seperti itu, kan? Tapi… kenapa rasanya ia belum siap? Terlebih, hati dan pikirannya saat ini masih di dominasi sosok yang membuat ia terombang-ambing dalam pilihan.

Pilihan yang harus ia pilih dan entah apa yang akan ia pilih.

Ia ingin. Tapi, tetap tidak bisa.

.

Di kamar yang lumayan luas itu, sudah ada Junsu yang duduk di kursi belajar Chanyeol sedangkan pemuda tinggi itu duduk di kasurnya, memegang map yang terbuka di kedua pahanya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tau semuanya dari awal? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku atau Kai? Kenapa kau seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku? Kenapa Baek-nii," Chanyeol memulai dengan tatapan menghakimi pada Baekhyun yang bersandar di pintu yang tertutup.

Junsu hanya menatap dalam diam sang anak yang seakan tidak terima di bohongi seperti itu.

"Dan, semuanya- semuanya hanya kau dan Changmin-san yang tau. Kenapa? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Karena jika semua terungkap sekarang, semua keturunan Jung akan mati."

Jawaban datar Baekhyun sontak membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kau tau? Keluarga Jung masih dalam kondisi 'perbaikkan'. Semua akan terungkap jika Yunho-sama dapat membersihkan nama baik keluarga Jung yang penuh dosa dan walaupun semua sudah selesai, tetap ada satu pihak yang masih menginginkan kehancuran keluarga Jung."

"Dan itu, Huang family?"

"Ya."

Kembali suasana di dalam kamar itu hening. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Jujur saja, kebenaran yang ia simpan bersama sang ayah-Changmin- membuat dirinya tertekan. Tak hanya pikiran namun hatinya pun mulai membuat ia tidak fokus. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Jadi… motif Huang family sebenarnya adalah melenyapkan anak tertua keluarga Jung. Yang dalam artian sebenarnya adalah Kim Jongdae, anak dari Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Bukan Jung Kai, yang selama ini menjadi anak tertua dalam keluarga Jung. Maksudnya adalah, Kai sebagai umpan, begitu?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, tidak ada yang di korban dalam masalah ini. Sejak awal, sebenarnya ini adalah masalah 17 tahun yang lalu. Dua orang keluarga Huang lenyap dan dinyatakan meninggal dalam insiden di pelabuhan Taiwan. Kepala keluarga Jung yang saat itu masih menjabat, dan memaksa Yunho untuk menghancurkan dan membunuh keluarga Huang yang menjadi saingan mereka.

"Waktu itu, tidak ada yang menyangka jika ibu dan anak laki-laki tertua Huang mati di kapal yang mereka hanyutkan di laut lepas. Dan tidak ada yang mengira jika kepala keluarga Huang- Huang Zhoumi dan anak bungsunya selamat dalam pembunuhan itu, walaupun Zhoumi mengalami luka yang sangat berat dan mengerikan dan sang bayi dalam dekapannnya mengalami luka memar yang tak terlalu namun, mereka beruntung masih bisa bernafas karena bantun mereka datang.

"Jujur saja. Setelahnya, Yunho menghancurkan sebagian besar dari kekuasaan keluarga Jung karena perintah yang di berikan kepala keluarga Jung itu. Membuat hatinya sakit dan tertekan karena melihat bagaimana sebuah keluarga di pisahkan sebegitu kejamnya. Dan membuat dirinya di hantui rasa bersalah yang besar. Walau Yoochun dan Changmin- yang saat itu juga ikut bersamanya dan merasakan hal itu, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Namun, seperti yang kalian ketahui sekarang, Huang Zhoumi dan putra bungsunya, Huang Zitao. Mereka berenca untuk membalas dendam pada keluarga Jung dengan membunuh keturunan Jung dan membuat Yunho merasakan kehilangan. Kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka. Rasa sakit karena di pisahkan dan kehilangan. Namun, mereka juga tidak menyadari jika- jika Yunho, Yunho juga sebenarnya mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi dalam keadaan yang berbeda."

Junsu berhenti sejenak setelah menceritakan panjang lebar kronologi dari pertikaian dua keluarga besar itu. Jung dan Huang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua ucapan yeoja paruh baya itu. wanita yang sejak ia menikah dengan Park Yoochun, harus rela merasakan dan mengetahui semua yang terjadi di dalam keluaga Jung. Semua- tak ada yang tidak ia ketahui dari semua kisah keluarga Jung.

Terlebih, kisah cinta antara Jung yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong. Walaupun ia tidak begitu mengetahui fakta bahwa Jung Yunho sudah menikah diluar sepengetahuan keluarga dan bahkan memiliki dua orang putra pada saat itu, tak pelak membuat hati Junsu sedih dan sakit.

"Yunho- Yunho harus rela berpisah dari putra kecilnya dan sang istri yang saat itu sedang hamil muda. Aku tak begitu mengerti, bagaimana kejadian itu, tapi. Tapi sosok ibu yang dipisahkan dengan paksa dari bayinya yang menangis, itu… rasanya sangat menyakitkan,"

Junsu dapat merasakannya. Di pisahkan secara paksa dari sang anak. Sang anak diambil hanya karena si 'istri' tak bisa mengandung. Itu… sungguh kejam.

Chanyeol yang tak kuasa melihat sang ibu yang mengangis dalam diam, bahkan isakannya pun tak terdengar. Membuat pemuda tinggi itu menghampiri sang ibu dan memeluk erat yeoja yang menjadi ibunya itu.

"Okaa-san, sudahlah. Aku- aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Ak- aku di sini, Kaa-san. Aku disini."

Tak tahan, Junsu pun menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Membalas pelukan sang anak erat, seakan tidak membiarkan sang anak pergi dari dekapannya.

Lagi…

Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Pemandangan yang perlahan mengiris hatinya. Sakit, Baekhyun dapat merasakan sakitnya. Walaupun ia tak pernah merasakannya. Namun, ia jadi teringat akan sang ayah yang jauh di sana.

#...YmB…#

"Tuan Muda. Apa tidak sebaikknya anda masuk ke dalam? Hari sudah semakin larut."

Tao kembali menghiraukan paman Yang yang menjadi pelayan setianya di Negara Gingseng ini. Saat ini hatinya merasa resah dan takut. Entahlah apa yang ia takutkan.

"Paman, apa… setelah semua ini, aku dan Baba akan bisa hidup bahagia?"

Paman Yang tidak langsung menjawab. Sejenak ia menatap wajah sang tuan muda. Pemuda yang sedari kecil sudah ia asuh dan ia anggap putra nya sendiri. Seorang pemuda yang tangguh, tegar dan… baik.

Dan sosok yang polos yang hanya ingin bermain dan merasakan kasih sayang.

"Saya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mungkin, anda dan tuan besar akan merasa semua sudah selesai dan akan baik-baik saja. Namun, kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi kedepannya. Tidak ada yang tau jika anda akan bahagia atau…"

"Atau apa?"

"Saya tidak tau. Tapi… sebaikknya anda menikmati semuanya sebelum semua rasa itu lenyap dan berganti menjadi rasa sakit yang mendalam dan berbekas."

Tao terdiam mendengar kata-kata paman Yang. Menikmati semuanya sebelum rasa sakit dirasanya?

Apa itu berarti… jika ia melakukan hal 'itu', apa- apa dia akan merasa baik ataukah, penyesalan yang di dapat setelahnya?

Tao tidak tau.

Tao… hanya ingin merasakan rasa sayang dari sosok seorang kakak. Kakak yang pergi sebelum ia merasakan bagaimana rasa persaudaraan itu.

Dan satu rasa yang mulai ia rasakan. Perasaan kasih sayang dan cinta dari sosok manis Tan Yixing.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Hai!

Sekitar 2 chapter lagi bakal tamat kok, terima kasih sudah membaca, review, fav and follow dan saya mau bales review readersnim…

**Kamong Jjong** : Hehe, kai mah gitu… *cupcup /plak! gomawo sudah read and review..

**Novisaputri09 **: ini udah lanjut, gomawo sudah read and review..

**NopwillineKaiSoo **: Hehe… gomawo udah nunggu ff ini baca dan reviewnya… iya, KaiHun cople di sini tapi belum terlalu jelas. Semua juga masih samar-samar hubungannya. Nanti pasti jelas kok. Gomawo..

** 9493 **: sengaja ._.v tapi di chapter ini ada kyung kok, saya juga maunya Kyung banyak peran tapi harus bagi-bagi sama yang lain.. gomawo sudah read and review..

**Jiji Park **: hai, author baru ^^ ini udah lanjut. Dan apa inti cerita ini? Saya penasaran inti cerita ini menurut pendapatmu. Kekekee, udah bisa di tebak ya? Baekhyun bukannya merendah karena Jongdae keturunan Jung Cuma, yaa.. dia merasa tak pantas gitu bersama dengan Jongdae. Dan untuk Chanyeol bakal bersatu kok sama Kyungkyung… hehe, gomawo sudah read and review..

**Love Me Right **: iyaa ini udah lanjut. Dan maaf untuk baekchen nya.. gomawo sudah read and review..

**KaiNieris **: iyaaa.. ini udah lanjut. Dan yah, semoga keluarga Jung dapat bersatu kembali. gomawo sudah read and review..

**Enchris.727 **: iyaa map lama update nya… ini juga Alhamdulillah bisa ngetik dan update.. stelah sekian lama nahan untuk tidak ngetik*cry*. Iya Yuta adek nya Kai, hehe. Dan maaf saya gk bisa bikin flashback, semua sudah terjawab seiring jalan cerita, ya. gomawo sudah read and review..

**Cute **: gomawo sudah read and review..

**Sintia985 **: iyaa ini udah lanjuut.. gomawo sudah read and review..

Maafkan untuk update yang lama. Dan mungkin bakalan lama lagi update-nya… maaf*bow

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini… dan maaf kalo masih ada typo

Ditunggu reviewnya… ^^ don' be silent readers please.. ^^

See next chapta….!


End file.
